Life As A Teenage Werewolf
by BABYLIBBY96
Summary: In Scott's younger sister Sarah's mind, there was a thin line between horror movies and reality. But after being attacked while searching for a dead body with her brother and his odd best-friend, she starts to question that line. Especially after a freaky bite transforms her into the school's hottest student.
1. Wolf Moon Part 1

**AN: Hey guys I've been trying to do a 'Teen Wolf' fanfic for a while now and I finally have the episodes I need to do it. If you want to know what Sarah or Juicebox looks like the link is on my profile, also please go easy on the flames. Apart from that enjoy the story :D xx**

Sarah's POV...

I was sat in my bedroom flicking through the channels of my TV and stroking my grey cat Juicebox when I heard someone screaming outside, I turned around on my bed and opened the large window behind it before slowly climbing out onto the ledge

"You weren't answering your phone. Why do you have a bat?" Stiles's voice asked, Stiles was my brothers best friend and always did things without thinking, which would probably explain why he was here tonight

"I thought you were a predator" my brother Scott replied

"What? Look I know it's late but you gotta hear this, I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago dispatch called, their bringing in every officer from the Beacon department at even state police" Stiles said, I rested my arms on my knees and listened intently "For what?" Scott asked "Two joger's found a body in the woods" Stiles replied

"A dead body?" Scott asked "No a body of water yes dumb ass a dead body" Stiles said, I smiled in amusement "You mean like murdered?" Scott asked "Nobody knows yet, just that it was a girl probably in her 20's" Stiles said "Hold on of they found the body what are they looking for?" Scott asked confused "That's the best part. They only found half. Were going" Stiles said sounding excited, I bit my lip in thought and I grabbed the air horn from beside my bed

"What? No Stiles I have to get some sleep for school tomorrow" Scott exclaimed quietly, I slid down the ledge and swung my feet over the edge while watching them head for Stiles's truck "Hey" I called, they both winced and turned around slowly "You know I've always wondered if these things are as loud as people say. No better time to test it than' now right?" I asked holding it up in the air

"No no no. Sarah do not pull that trigger" Stiles said nervously, I lowered the horn and smirked "What do you want?" he asked sighing, I shrugged "Not much, I just wanna come with" I said, he shook his head and so did Scott "No way Sarah it's too dangerous" he said, I nodded "Fine" I said, I held up the horn again and they both panicked"Okay okay you can come" Scott pratically shouted, I smiled triumphantly "I knew you'd see it my way" I said climbing back into my bedroom.

* * *

We jumped out of Stiles's truck and I crossed my arms for more warmth "Were seriously doing this?" Scott asked still not very happy about being here "You're the one bitching that nothing ever happens in this town" Stiles said turning on his flashlight and climbing over the chain "I was trying to get a good nights sleep before practice tomorrow" Scott whined

"Yeah because sitting on the bench requires effort" Stiles said "No because I'm playing this year, in fact I'm gonna make first line" Scott replied "Hey that's the spririt, everyone should have a dream even a pathetically unrealistic one" Stiles said, I chuckled "Just outta curiosity which half of the body are we looking for?" I asked "Huh, I didn't even think about that" Stiles replied,

I nodded and pushed my glasses further up my nose "And uh what if whatever killed the body is still out here?" Scott asked "Also something I didn't think about" Stiles admitted, I rolled my eyes and we started to climb a very muddy hill "I'm glad to know you planned this out with your usual attention to detail" Scott said sarcastically, as we were going up the hill my breathing became harder so I pulled out my inhaler and took a few puffs,

once we reached the top Stiles dropped to the floor and I did too when I saw what he was looking at, there were a lot men up ahead with flashlights "Okay c'mon" Stiles said, he jumped up from the ground and started running towards the men

"Stiles wait up" I called, I got to my feet along with Scott and we chased after Stiles, we ran for a few seconds but Stiles got caught by a dog so I hid behind one of the thick trees and crouched down "Hang on hang on, this little delinquent belongs to me" Stiles's dad, the sheriff, said a little annoyed "Dad, how you doin'?" Stiles greeted "So do you listen in on all my phonecalls?" Sheriff asked

"No. Well not the boring ones" Stiles said "And where's your usual parteners in crime?" Sheriff asked meaning me and Scott "Who Scott and Sarah? Their at home, trying to get some sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow" Stiles lied "Scott? Sarah you out there?!" Sheriff shouted while moving the flashlight around, as it passed by me I winced and pressed myself further into the tree,

I heard Stiles's father drag him off and I glanced back to see everybody had gone "Scott?" I called, he came out from behind a tree and sighed "Let's get home before we catch a cold" he said glancing up at the sky, it was raining quite hard and my hair was soaked "For once I agree with you" I said as we started walking.

We were getting closer to the sign when Scott stopped walking "Scott?" I asked quietly, he put a finger to his lips "Shhh, d'you hear that?" he asked looking around, it was a faint crackling noise but I still heard it "What is that?" I asked also looking around,

he pulled out his inhaler and shook it a few times before putting it to his mouth, as soon as he did a herd of deer came barreling out from behind the trees, I fell back on the floor and my glasses flew off my face and landed somewhere, Scott was next to me and had an' arm around my waist protectively, the thudding stopped and I looked up

"Jesus, Scott can you see my glasses?" I asked hopefully, everything was blurred and it made me nervous that I didn't know where I was going "I'll find them now Sarah" he said, I saw a small light which was probably from his cell phone "Anything?" I asked after a few moments of him looking "No, Sorry Sarah I'll have to help you back" he said, I sighed and jumped when he screamed loudly

"Scott what's wrong?" I asked nervously, I heard a lot of rustling but not his voice "Scott?" I called, I shakily got to my feet and grabbed onto nearby trees so that I didn't fall over "I'm down here Sarah, wait there I'm coming to get you" he said, I nodded and waited a few seconds before he finally reached me "What happened?" I asked as he helped me down the hill "I saw the dead body, it was pretty horrible" he said, I shuddered

"Good thing I can't see" I said chuckling nervously, there was a loud growling from behind us and I tensed "Scott?" I squeaked, he started shaking and I heard the growling get louder followed by us both getting knocked to the ground, Scott started screaming and I tried squinting to see him "Scott?" I shouted, tears were falling down my cheeks and I regreted forcing the boys to bring me with them,

everything became silent and I was taking deep breaths "Scott?" I asked shakily, I felt a blinding pain in my thigh and I screamed "Help!" the pain in my thigh became worse and whatever it was seemed to be dragging me backwards "Scott help me!" I screamed as more tears fell, I moved my arms around frantically before latching them onto a tree "Help" I sobbed as the animal started tugging

"Sarah!" Scott's voice shouted closer than' I thought, I sighed in relief and felt the tugging on my leg stop suddenly "Scott" I whimpered, I felt his arm go around my waist and he pulled me to my feet "We have to run Sarah" he said panting, I leaned on my left leg and screamed "I can't, it hurts" I exclaimed leaning agains't him "Okay just try for me" he begged,

I nodded and strugglingly started to run/limp "Hang on Sarah" he said soothingly, I nodded and refrained from falling to the ground from the pain, I felt my feet hit concrete and the tears turned to ones of relief "It's okay Sarah, were okay" Scott sighed wrapping an arm arounf my shoulder, I sobbed and clung to his shirt "What the heck was that?" I asked taking deep breaths, he sighed

"I think it was a wolf Sarah" he replied, I nodded and felt my eyes slowly close "Sarah come on stay awake" he said pleadingly, my body felt weak and I stopped struggling "Just hang on Sarah, hang on" he said, I blinked a few times until I decided I just couldn't do it and I let my eyes close.

* * *

My eyes shot open and my back arched up off the bed while I gasped loudly "Sarah it's okay" My mom's voice said soothingly, I felt two hands push my body back down onto the soft mattress and I took deep breaths "Where am I?" I asked after getting my breath back, I stared up at the ceiling and kept a tight grip on the thick blanket

"Your at home sweety. Scott brought you home last night and you had passed out, I took a look at your leg wound and patched it up for you, everything else seems fine so there was no reason to take you to the hopsital. Scott's in school but you were asleep so I let you stay home" she explained, I nodded and turned my head to look at her

"Do you remember what happened last night?" she asked, I squinted and shook my head "Not really, everythings blurry" I replied quietly, she nodded "Well Scott said you were attacked by some kind of animal. Probably a mountain lion or something, anyways I have to get to work in a few minutes. You gonna be okay here?" she asked stroking the side of my head, I nodded and smiled reasuringly

"I'll be fine, I have Juicebox to keep me company don't I?" I asked, she chuckled and stood up from my computer chair "Well Juicebox is downstairs having breakfast but if you need anything call the Hospital and I will come home right away. In the mean time there's food in the fridge and by food I mean the vegetarian crap you eat" I smiled at the last part and she paused to turn in the doorway

"Love you sweetheart" she said, I waved a little "Love yah mom" I replied, she dissapeared from the doorway and I immediatly pulled back the blanket to see a large gauze pad taped to my upper left thigh, I carefully lifted the one side and my eyes widened as I saw some kind of large bite mark on my thigh, I remembered everything last night up until I heard Scott screaming, then everything was blurry

"Bye Sarah!" Mom shouted up the stairs, I heard the front door slam closed signalling that she had gone to work, I gently re-taped the pad to my thigh before getting up from the bed, I looked around for Juicebox when I noticed something unsual...I wasn't wearing my glasses, I could see everything clear as day and I was both creeped out and excited

"Oookay this is weird" I gasped shuddering, I walked downstairs in nothing but my bra, boy shorts, tank top and fuzzy socks hoping to find Juicebox "Juicebox, where are you baby?" I called, I looked into the living room but couldn't see him "Juicebox" I sang, I walked into the kitchen and found him under the table

"Come here baby" I called holding out my hand, he hissed and I gave him a look of confusion "Come on Juicebox" I said moving closer, he swung his claws out towards my hand succesfully creating 3 deep scratches on my palm "Ow" I gasped pulling back my hand, Juicebox hissed again before running past me "What the hell?" I asked getting back to my feet,

I stood in front of the sink and ran my scratched underneath the cold water wincing at the stinging pain "Damn cat" I muttered grabbing a plaster from the drawer underneath the sink, after making sure no blood would run down my hand again I opened the fridge and pulled out one of my usual salads, I grabbed a fork from the drawer and fell down into one of the dining chairs

_"I think he's cheating Sophie" _I looked out the window and saw a woman across the street no her phone, I stopped eating and made sure I wasn't hearing things _"No I swear he didn't do it once"_ she exclaimed, my eyes widened as I realised I could hear her from across the street and inside my house "Okay now I'm freaked out" I said dropping my fork, I looked down at my food and grimaced...I was not in the mood for salad, I looked around the room before my gaze fell onto Juicebox, he was licking his paws and I tilted my head,

I stared for a few more seconds before coming to the embarassing realisation that I was drooling...over my cat "This is so not normal" I exclaimed, I grabbed the house phone and dialled Scott's number _"Hi this is Scott, I can't come to the phone right now but I'll try and call you back" _it said, I screamed in frustration and threw the phone at the wall, I gasped and my hands flew to my mouth "Oh god" I squeaked staring at the pieces of broken phone, I took a deep breath and ran up stairs before passing out on my bed.

* * *

As soon as I heard the front door open I ran to the top of the stairs "Why the hell didn't you answer your phone?!" I shouted, I knew it was Scott because mom always worked till late "You feeling better?" Scott asked hopefully, I raised my eyebrows "Do I look okay?" I exclaimed motioning to my thigh "You look pretty good to me" Stiles muttered eyeing my legs,

I scowled at him and shook my head "Something happening to me Scott and I have no idea what it is" I exclaimed, he put his hands on my shoulders "Just calm down Sarah, your probably a little traumatized" he said, I groaned and pushed him away "I am not traumatized Scott I don't know what the fuck's going on with me okay? Something's seriously wrong with me" I whimpered falling back onto the stairs, I sat down and let the tears fall down my cheeks "It's okay Sarah, your just tired and traumatized" Stiles said a little awkwardly,

I looked up at him and sighed "Your probably right. I'm sorry Scott I just feel really weird" I said apologetically, he nodded and shook his head "It's fine, I've been a little weird too. Anyway we wanted to check up on you but if you're fine were gonna go back out" he said opening the front door "Where you guys going?" I asked skeptically, they glanced at each other for a moment

"We just wanted to go hang out, yah know do...guy things" Stiles said slightly nervous, I nodded slowly "Alright, I'm gonna try get some more sleep. Later guys" I said waving, they nodded and Scott paused in the doorway "Hey Sarah" he called, I turned around on the stairs "Where are your spare glasses?" he asked curiously, I shrugged "I don't know, I woke up this morning and everything was clear, no blurry vision no asthma attack, nothing...weird huh?" I asked heading back up the stairs "Yeah weird" I heard him whisper before the front door closed.


	2. Wolf Moon Part 2

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times from the bright light, once I could fully open my eyes without squinting I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of them, I looked aroun and my eyes widened, I was surrounded by trees and had being asleep on a bed of leaves, there was a large collapsed tree above me that must've been my roof so I didn't get wet

"What the fuck" I mumbled as I stood up, I realised I was wearing nothing but my white cotton pyjama shorts and underwear, I looked around a bit more and screamed when I found a torn up rabbitt lying next to me "Oh my god" I exclaimed jumping to feet, I started walking backwards and I realised I knew the area, it wasn't far from home and for that I was gratefull.

I was in the middle of my treck home when I heard a growling behind me, I spun around and nothing was there, I carried on walking and the growling became louder "Hello?" I called, I looked to my right and could see something faint in the fog, I looked closer and noticed two bright red eyes "Screw this" I muttered as I started running,

I realised I was running faster than' usual and I didn't need my inhaler but all I was concentrating on right now was getting home in one piece and away from the animal, once I reached my backgarden fence I jumped over it and looked up at the ledge that I could use to get in through my bedroom window, I climbed up onto the railing and got a good grip on the ledge with my hands before lifting my body up,

I walked around to my side of the house and noticed my window open, I crawled through and onto my bed before slamming my window shut "Okay that was weird" I whispered, I had been a good climber but never that good, there was deffinatly something going on with me and the boys had no explenation for this, I walked into the bathroom and nearly screamed at my reflection in the mirror, I had red stains on my chin and I hesitatingly ran my tongue across it, it was a taste that made me want to puke...blood, I quickly washed away the blood with water and jumped into the shower, this was not going to be a good day.

* * *

I had been at home all day again trying to figure out how I ended up in the woods this morning, that kind of stuff isn't normal and would never happen to me...at least I hoped it wouldn't, I jumped at the sound of knocking on my window and spun around "Let me in" he said tapping the window lightly, I rolled my eyes and lifted the window so he could get in

"What do you want Stiles? And why don't you ever use the front door?" I asked, he sighed and shook his head "I can't let Scott know I'm here, I just needed to talk to you" he said sitting on my computer chair, I nodded as a sign to continue "There's no way to put this lightly Sarah.." he stared while sighing "Just say it Stiles, my day has been all kinds of weird I doubt anything you say will make me surprised" I said shaking my head, he nodded

"Your a werewolf" he said looking me in the eyes, my jaw dropped and I looked around the room nervously "I..Uh..what?" I asked quietly "Your a werewolf, you got bitten in the woods the other day right?" he asked, I nodded "It was a werewolf that bit you and Scott" he said, I stood up from the bed and ran my hands through my hair "I don't believe this" I said turning to face him

"Think about it Sarah, you've needed glasses since you were 10 and then all of a sudden you wake up and your visions fine" he exclaimed, I shook my head in denial...it couldn't be true these things didn't exist "Sarah what happened to you the day after you got bit?" he asked, I shrugged "You guys told me I was imagining it" I reminded him, he sighed "I know I did but please tell me" he begged, I nodded and cleared my head before sitting back down on my bed

"Well Juicebox scratched my hand when I tried to touch him and wouldn't stop hissing at me. I could hear a woman on her phone from across the street. And I wouldn't eat my salad but I found myself staring at Juicebox like he was a burrito. And then this morning..." I stopped talking and glanced down at my hands nervously "What happened Sarah?" he asked softly, I looked up at him and sighed

"I woke up in the woods. There was a dead rabbit next to me and when I was walking back here I saw something, an' animal I don't know what it was but it freaked the hell out of me. Anyway I started running back here really fast and I jumped the fence and somehow managed to climb onto the ledge and into my bedroom. And then when I looked in the bathroom mirror I had blood around my mouth...Stiles what's going on with me?" I asked whimpering at the end, he sighed and gave me a look

"No, okay I am not a werewolf" I said firmly, he rolled his eyes "Yes you are Sarah and tonight's the full moon okay, you are going to change and so's your brother" he exclaimed, I laid back on the bed and he sighed "I'm sorry Sarah but it's true" he said in a gentler tone, I nodded "I believe you, I mean it's crazy and impossible but I believe you. And I thought I was going crazy" I muttered, he sat down next to me on the bed

"Scott won't listen to me and he's going to the party tonight with Alison, I tried cancelling the date but he went a little nuts and ripped my computer chair. Anyway I'm going to keep an' eye on him and I think you should come too" he said, I shook my head "No way, if I'm gonna turn into some blood crazy wolf tonight I'm staying here. Oh my god do you know how gross it is to eat a rabbit? Stiles I'm a vegetarian" I exclaimed covering my face with my arms "Is your mom working tonight?" he asked, I nodded

"Then maybe it would be easier for you to stay here. No one could get hurt" he said in thought, I moved my arms away and sighed "This is so weird" I mumbled, he hmm'd in agreement "Well I should get ready for the party, later Sarah" he said opening my window again, I rolled my eyes and grabbed his shirt "What?" he asked, I shrugged

"Thanks for helping us. And for letting me know that I'm not completely insane" I said, he chuckled and nodded "Yeah well don't worry about it, you guys are my friends so I'm gonna help you" he replied, I nodded and let him slide down the drain before getting into his jeep and taking off.

* * *

I was watching TV in my room when a sharp pain ran through my head, I winced and put a hand to my forehead "Ow" I muttered, once the pain started to come back but stronger I whimpered and gripped the blanket, the pain would go for a few seconds and then come back in shooting pains that felt like someone was taking a hammer to my head, I was starting to burn up and my clothes and hair were sticking to my body,

I pulled off my pyjamas so that I was only in my underwear, I heard the front door slam and somebody stumble up the stairs, I tried to look around but everything was in two's "Scott?" I asked though it was gasped, I could hear someone groaning in pain and the shower was running, I screamed as the pain came back worse than' before and I managed to crawl my way into the bathroom,

I took hold of the sink and pulled myself up until I was stood and looking into the mirror, I ran the cold water and splashed some over my face hoping it would cool me down and stop the dizzy feeling, as soon as I looked up into the mirror again my eyes widened, my iris's were a bright glowing blue instead of my usual dark brown and once I opened my mouth I realised that I had sharp canines,

my fingernails that even though were normally long-ish they had grown about 3 inches and were pointed at the end, I winced and fell to the floor as my vision flashed from red to normal "Sarah!" Stiles's voice shouted through the bedroom door, I tried to say something but I couldn't "Oh god Sarah" he gasped, I looked up and found him in the doorway to the bathroom "You h..have to get out of here" I managed to say, I was panting and gripping onto the bathtub "No I'm not leaving you Sarah" he said, I growled at him and he jumped back

"Get out Stiles!" I shouted as my vision became red, everything changed somehow and I lunged for him, he fell to the floor and I held him down while straddling his waist "Sarah please" he begged, I growled and glanced at his throat "Sarah" he said quieter, I looked from his neck to his eyes and paused for a moment, I knew I couldn't kill him and I growled before jumping through my open window,

I jumped off the ledge and landed in a crouch position on the ground, I could hear Stiles's heartbeat going very fast and it so tempting for me to go back inside and rip his throat out "No" I gasped, I ran towards the woods and as far from my house as possible.

* * *

I opened my eyes and groaned and the bright light, I couldn't remember much from last night just small flashes, I stood up from the ground and found another dead rabbit next to me "Oh my god" I groaned, I grabbed the leg and held it up in front of me "That's gross" I grimaced, I whipped my head around when I heard familiar voices and the sound of a car _"She probably hates me now" _I knew it was Scott's voice so that must've meant he was with Stiles, I heard the jeep coming close and I ran as fast as I could towards the road,

once I saw the jeep coming I realised I still had hold of the rabbit, I threw it onto the truck and watched as it swerved a little before stopping, I laughed at their screams and grabbed the dead rabbit off the jeep "God Sarah you scared the shit out of me!" Stiles shouted, I rolled my eyes and threw the rabbit into the woods before getting into the truck

"Where did you go last night?" Stiles asked as he started driving again "I don't know, I don't remember much but I woke up in the woods with a dead rabbit next to me" I replied "Which reminds me you have blood on your chest" Scott said, I looked down to see blood stains on my chest and bra "Oh man" I whined falling back "So you really don't remember anything?" Stiles asked slightly nervous, I shook my head and froze when a familiar scene popped into my head "Some parts I remember. Sorry about that" I said,

I knew he would know what I was talking about "It's okay, you stopped yourself and I'm completely scratch and bite free" he said, I nodded and turned to Scott "So why do you look so depressed?" I asked leaning agains't his seat "Alison, I totally ditched her last night at the party" he complained, I rolled my eyes "Well you might wanna come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or you could just tell her the truth and revel in the awesomness of the fact that you're a freakin werewolf" Stiles said gettin a little excited at the end,

I chuckled and Scott gave him an' annoyed look "Okay bad idea" Stiles said shrugging "Look we'll get through this, if I have to I'll chain you guys up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice" he said, both Scott and I gave him amused looks "I had a boa once I could do it" he added glancing at us, I laughed and they both chuckled "Thank you" I said leaning agains't Stiles's seat, he nodded

"It's no problem, sides I can't just leave you guys alone to go rogue on the town now can I?" he asked, I rolled my eyes "Guess not, but instead of live mice you might wanna feed me rabbits" I said lying down in the backseat "After what you did with it this morning? Hell no" he said, I giggled and closed my eyes "You know this werewolf thing is actually really cool, I could seriously start to like it" I admitted relaxing into the backseat.


	3. Second Chance at First Line Part 1

It was my first day back at school and in all honesty I was a little nervous, since finding out I was wolf my confidence had gone up a notch and my clothing style had changed from jeans to shorts and flats to heels, I felt amazing in my clothes and I loved how instead of my usual straight hair I now had long waves that reached my waist "Sarah you ready?" Scott called,

I was getting a lift from him and Stiles like usual but for some reason it felt different "Yeah nearly ready" I replied, I grabbed my brown satchel and walked downstairs "Sorry I took so long, little nervous" I said biting my lip, they both did a double take and I smiled "You look amazing Sarah, don't worry about today" Scott reasured, I nodded and noticed Stiles still with wide eyes

"You okay?" I asked, he nodded "Yeah just never seen the shape of your body before...it's nice" he said, I chuckled as Scott gave him a look "Dude" he said warningly, Stiles shook his head and faced Scott "Sorry man, let's go" he said twirling the jeep keys around his finger, I nodded and we left the house.

Once we arrived at school my nervousness got worse "I don't think I can do it" I squeaked looking at all the people "Come on Sarah, I'm nervous too it's my first lacrosse practice today" Scott exclaimed, I rolled my eyes "That's different, you didn't go through some drastic changes in the small time of 2 days" I snapped, I took a deep breath and calmed myself down

"I think today you'll be fine" Stiles said opening his door and jumping out "Why's that?" I asked as I climbed out of the back and through his door "Because you're hot" he shrugged, my eyes widened a little and Scott gave him a glare "Dude" he repeated "I'm sorry man but it's true, Sarah your seriously hot right now and hot girls always have it easy" he said shutting the car door, I nodded slowly "I suppose. Fine I'll give it a shot" I sighed pulling on my satchel.

* * *

I had a free period and Stiles wasn't lying when he said hot girls had it easy, so far 3 different guys had offered to walk me to my lessons and even went as far as to give me their number, being a nerd since I was 10 meant I wasn't used to the attention from guys so this was a little weird for me, anyway I decided to spend my free period to check out how Scott's lacrosse practice was going,

I sat down on the bleachers and put my satchel down at my feet, I watched as Scott ran towards one of the other players and rammed right into him, I winced as the guy dropped to the floor in pain and Scott fell to his knees, my eyes widened and while the team surrounded the guy Scott had taken out Stiles was crouched down next to Scott who was holding his head,

I tucked my hair behind my ear and looked directly at them _"I can't control it Stiles it's happening" _Scott gasped _"Right here now? C'mon get up" _Stiles said helping my brother to his feet, I grabbed my bag and ran towards them "Not here Scott" I said looking around "Where do you come from?" Stiles asked as we helped Scott to the locker room "I had a free period so I came to see how the practice was going, not so good I guess. Anyway when Scott fell down I listened in on your conversation and decided to help out" I said,

we had gotten into the school and were nearly towards the locker room, once we got inside Scott gripped the wall "Scott you okay?" Stiles asked "Get away from me!" Scott shouted, Stiles fell back on his ass and I saw through Scott's helmet that his eyes were glowing yellow, he was obviously wolfed out and was currently advancing on Stiles

"Sarah you wanna help me? Please?!" Stiles shouted, as he was moving through the locker room Scott was on top of the lockers chasing him, Stiles had managed to run back to where I was stood and he stared up at the celing with wide eyes, I looked up and found Scott watching us "Stiles hit me" I demanded, he gave me a confused look

"I can't get angry on my own just hit me!" I shouted, he pulled his hand back and reluctantly backhanded me across the face, my head whipped to the side and my vision turned red "Get back" I said, I felt my canines grow and I turned to face Scott, he roared and I growled, he jumped down from the lockers and knocked me to the floor on my back, I sank my teeth into his shoulder knowing it would heal and flipped us over

"Stop" I demanded, he stared into my eyes for a few seconds until the yellow iris's turned back to the usual chocolate brown, I jumped off him and gripped the locker to calm myself down "Styles, what happened?" Scott whispered confused "You tried to kill me. It's like I told you before, it's the anger it's your pulse rising, it's a trigger" Stiles said sitting in front of Scott

"But it's lacrosse, it's a pretty violent game if you hadn't noticed" Scott said, I looked into one of the locker room mirrors and watched as my bright blue eyes turned back to brown, I opened my mouth and the canines shortened until they were just normal teeth "Well it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday you're gonna have to quit the game" Stiles said shaking his head

"But I'm first line" Scott said "Not anymore" Stiles said sighing, I came out from behind the lockers and faced them "And here I thought I could get through the school day without turning wolf" I said annoyed, Scott gave me a look of confusion "Why did you turn wolf?" he asked, I shrugged "You were trying to kill Stiles so I stopped you. It's a little blurry actually but I know I stopped you" I explained,

I noticed his shoulder and I winced "Yeah I think I kinda bit you" I said guiltily, he looked down at his shoulder and sighed "Great, thanks for that" he said sarcastically "Wait if you were wolf why didn't you go after Stiles like I did?" he asked, I thought about it for a moment before shrugging "I don't know actually, I managed to lock my anger onto you. I was trying to protect Stiles" I said also a little confused,

usually werewolves killed without thinking because they didn't recognize anyone even if they loved them, but both times I've turned wolf I've been able to refrain from killing Stiles and I wasn't sure why "I have to go this stuff's too much for my brain" I muttered picking up my satchel, I walked out of the locker room feeling both confused and curious.

* * *

I was in my bedroom watching TV when I heard a loud thud come from Scott's room, mom had gone to work and wouldn't be back till late, plus I got the feeling it wasn't Stiles in there, I jumped up from my bed and ran into Scott's room to find some guy pinning him agains't the wall "Scott" I said nervously "You shifted in front of them, if they find out what you are they find out about me they find out about all of us and then it's not just the hunters after us it's everyone" the guy said,

I was very confused and a little nervous...was this guy a werewolf too? "They didn't see anything I swear" Scott replied "And they won't, because if you even try to play that game on Saturday, I'm gonna kill you myself" the guy said threateningly, he let go of Scott and jumped out the window "He's gone" I said, Scott turned around and started panting

"Who was that guy?" I asked, he sighed "That was Derek Hale, he's a werewolf like us" he explained, I nodded "And what was that about hunters?" I asked nervously "When I wolfed out Friday night I tried to find Derek in the woods, I thought he hurt Alison but he didn't and there were these guys in the woods, hunters and one of them was Alison's father" he said, my eyes widened

"So if I'm hearing this right and I'm pretty sure I am, then you have a major crush on a girl who's dad is hunting you?" I asked making sure I got all the details "Pretty much" he sighed falling back on his bed, I nodded slowly "Alrighty then, well I'm gonna get some sleep and try not to worry about the fact my brother is suicidal" I exclaimed while leaving his room.

* * *

The Next Day...

It was quite late at night and I was in the kitchen eating uncooked bacon, the stuff was delicious and I couldn't get enough of it "So were gonna dig up the other half of the body and then Derek will go to prison for murdering the girl" Scott said as he walked down the stairs "Pretty much" Stiles replied, they both paused as they caught me giving them a glare

"Hey Sarah, we thought you were in your room" Stiles said nervously, I shrugged "Well I was but I got a bit peckish, being a werewolf comes with a big appetite. So what you guys up to?" I asked curiously "Nothin just going out" Scott replied, I nodded "And the dead body?" I asked, his eyes widened and he sighed

"Damn it wolf hearing...I went to Derek Hale's place earlier and smelt blood, he had something burried in his backyard so I payed a little visit to the morgue where they kept the other half of the body, I took a sniff and found it matched the smell in Derek's yard. Which means he killed that girl and the other half is burried in his yard" Scott explained, I nodded and stood up while wrapping the bacon and throwing it into the fridge

"Then I'm coming too" I said "You sure? After last time you still wanna go places with us?" Stiles asked surprised, I shrugged "Last time was..painfull I'll admit but I got super cool awesome powers. Nothing can hurt me this time" I said crossing my arms "Apart from Derek who's probably been a wolf longer than' you have and hunters" he replied, I glared "I'm coming, man up and deal" I said exiting the house

"God when did she turn into such a bitch?" I heard Stiles whisper "The same time she found out she was a werewolf, she is way too excited about all this" Scott said, I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

Once we reached the house in the middle of the woods, I got out of the jeep and looked at the burnt down house "I bet it looked awesome when it was all there" I said in thought "Yeah probably, anyway come on we got digging to do" Stiles said a little too excited "Wait somethings different" Scott said "Different how?" Stiles asked

"I don't know, let's just get this over with" Scott said digging his shovel into the ground, I leaned agains't the side of the house and watched them "Aren't you gonna help?" Stiles asked as he also started digging

"No way, I don't dig up dead bodies it's gross" I said shuddering, he gave me a disbelieving look "So you can eat uncooked meat and throw a mauled rabbit onto my truck when I'm driving but digging up dead people's a big no no?" he asked, I rolled my eyes "One rabbit Stiles and I can't help it that I crave meat all the time" I exclaimed annoyed, he nodded and carried on digging.

* * *

It had been about an' hour and there was no sign of a body "This is taking way to long" Scott said "Just keep going" Styles said "What if he comes back?" Scott asked "Then we get the hell out of here" Stiles replied "What if he catches us?" Scott asked "I have a plan for that" Stiles said "Which is?" I asked curiously "We all run in different directions, whoever he catches first too bad" he said shrugging "I hate that plan" Scott said, I heard one of the shovels hit something soft and I immediatly walked over, the boys crouched down and started to untie some knots

"Hurry" Scott said "Yeah I'm trying but did he have to tie the thing in like 900 knots?" Stiles asked annoyed, they finally untied all the knots and pulled back the cover, they both screamed and jumped out of the hole, I looked in to see a black wolf "What the heck is that?" Stiles exclaimed "Well to me it looks like a wolf" I said amused with their reactions

"Yeah I can see that, I thought you said you smelled blood as in human blood" he said "I told you something was different" Scott reminded him "This doesn't make sense" Stiles said in confusion "Can we just get out of here? There's no body and I feel really weird" I said looking around us "Yeah let's just cover this up" Stiles said, he grabbed his shovel to re-burry the animal when something caught his eye "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly "D'you see that flower?" he asked pointing in front of us, I looked to see a small purple flower

"What about it?" Scott asked "I think it's wolfsbane" Stiles replied, we both gave him confused looks "Are we supposed to know what that is?" I asked "Haven't you ever seen the wolfman?" he asked, I shook my head "The original classic werewolf movie?" he asked, I rolled my eyes "No what?" Scott asked inpatiently "You guys were so unprepared for this" he muttered going over to the flower, he took hold of the flower and found that there was a string attached to it, he pulled the string and it seemed to go in a spiral around the body, it finally ended and Scott nudged my shoulder

"What?" I asked as he stood up, he nodded towards the body and I looked before shooting to my feet "Jesus" I exclaimed shaking my head "Stiles you might wanna check this out" I squeaked, he stood next to me and looke down at the body "Oh" he gasped "She was a werewolf" I said in thought, down in the dirt were there was previously a wolf lied a girl with long dark brown hair, she was staring up at us and it made me a little freaked out "Okay I'm gone, call the police do whatever you have to but I am not staying out here" I snapped before getting into Stiles's jeep.


	4. Second Chance at First Line Part 2

It was Saturday and the day of Scott's game, the weather was always cold in the nights so I decided to wrap up warm this time, I was sat in the bleachers with mom and I noticed Stiles on the bench looking all kinds of nervous, I was too but I was trying to stay calm, if Scott did infact wolf out tonight the worst thing would be for me to get frantic, that was the last thing we needed,

the game had finally started and I saw Scott running for the ball, he almost reached it when someone from his team came up behind him and pushed him out of the way, my mom gasped and the guy got the ball in the goal, everybody cheered but I was trying to figure out who it was that knocked down my brother, I looked around before quickly sitting on the bench next to Stiles

"Hey Sarah" he greeted while chewing on the finger of his glove "Hey, who's the douche that took out Scott?" I asked, he sighed "His names Jackson, he's the captain of the team and has it in for Scott. He thinks Scott's on steroids or something" he explained, I nodded "Okay, isn't he the one dating Lydia?" I asked, he nodded and rolled his eyes "Yeah" he muttered,

I chuckled once I remembered Stiles's massive crush on her, Scott was staring at something behind us and I looked back to see Alison and Lydia holding up a sign that said 'We luv u Jackson', I shook my head and turned back to face the game "Brutal" Stiles said, Scott looked a little peeved and I gripped the bench "Oh this is not gonna be good" Stiles said, I heard a weird creaking sound and Stiles nudged my arm "Sarah you okay?" he asked worriedly, I gave him a confused look and he glanced down at my hands,

I looked down and moved my hands to see the bench had dented finger marks "Oh crap, that was not meant to happen" I said nervously "Just calm down Sarah" he said, he rubbed my arm and I sighed while taking a deep breath "Wait, I hear something" I said looking around, I saw a few players from the lacrosse team in a huddle while Scott was further away from them

_"Jackson come on dude I just wanna win" "We will win, what did I say? Huh, what did I say?" "Don't pass to McCall" _My eyes widened and I glanced at Scott, he shook his head angrily and I knew he had heard them "This can't be good" I said nervously "What? What's going on?" Stiles asked confused, I sighed and turned to face him "I heard Jackson speaking to the lacrosse guys and he said that he had told them not to pass the ball to Scott" I said, he shook his head still not getting it "Scott heard them too" I sighed, his eyes widened "Okay well that's bad" he said as we faced the game again.

The game was still going on and no one has passed the ball to Scott, it was about to kick off again and I noticed Scott was bent over breathing heavily, the whistle was blown and Scott managed to catch the ball, he sped through every guy that tried to take him out and threw the ball into the goal, everybody cheered and I clapped, I was a little unsure about weather or not Scott was completely himself right now,

they started playing again and one of the players from the other team froze while staring at Scott, he threw the ball to him and Scott took off towards the goal "Did the opposing team just diliberatly pass us the ball?" Coach Finstock asked, Stiles was nervously chewing his glove again while I tried not to grip the bench "Yes I believe so coach" Stiles replied, I looked around for a moment before concentrating on Scott, I could hear him panting and he also appeared to be growling "Oh god" I squeaked "Interesting" Coach said in thought,

I grabbed Stiles's arm lightly and leaned in closer "Scott's growling" I whispered, he turned his head with wide eyes "Oh no" he muttered, I looked back at Scott and saw him shoot the ball, it went through the other guys catch thingy and straight into the net, Stiles jumped up while cheering but I couldn't get myself to be excited about this, if Scott won the game and had normal eyes then I would be excited,

at the moment Scott was near the goal and I noticed he was glancing at each player that surrounded him "Oh god" I groaned once I heard his growling "No no Scott no" Stiles muttered to himself, Scott somehow got control of himself and threw the ball into the net, the buzzer went off signalling the end of the game and that we won, I sighed in relief and the crowd ran onto the field

"Oh thank god" Stiles exclaimed, I stood up and clapped "That was nerve wrecking" I said facing Stiles, he nodded and we both fell back onto the bench "Uh uh" a voice said from behind me, I looked back to see Sherrif Stilinski on the phone "Dad what's wrong?" Stiles asked, his dad held up a finger telling us to give him a minute and Stiles nodded, I looked out onto the field and couldn't seem to find Scott,

I stood up on the bench to look over everyone and I sighed while jumping down "Sarah?" Stiles asked, I shook my head "I can't see Scott, Alison's gone too" I said nervously, he turned me to face him and I sighed "Calm down Sarah, he's probably fine" he said calmly, I shook my head "He nearly killed those guys Stiles, what if he's still a werewolf right now?" I asked, he sighed and his dad hung up the phone

"Dad you okay?" he asked, the sherrif sighed and shook his head "We need to talk" he said with a serious tone, I glanced between him and Stiles nervously.

* * *

We ran towards the locker room and I sighed "This isn't good" I squeaked, we ran into the locker room and Stiles paused before walking back and rolling his eyes "What?" I whispered, he shook his head "See for yourself" he said slightly annoyed, I peeked out from behind the shel and saw Scott making out with Alison in the showers, I turned around and hid behind the shelf along with Stiles

"That's something I'll never be able to unsee" I said quietly, he chuckled and started watching them through the gaps in the shelves "Stiles" I hissed though I was amused, he gave me an' innocent look "What?" he asked, I rolled my eyes and shook my head "Hi Stiles" Alison said as she left the room, we both came out from behind the locker and Scott walked towards us smiling

"I kissed her" he said "We saw" Stiles replied "Unfortunatly" I added "She kissed me" he said "Saw that too" Stiles said, Scott was still smiling and I rolled my eyes "It's pretty good huh?" Stiles asked "I don't know how but I controlled it, I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this maybe it's not that bad" Scott said hopefully "Yeah. We'll talk later then" Stiles said turning to walk out, I grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him back

"Tell him" I demanded, he sighed "The uh medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found" he started "And?" Scott asked "Well I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal not human. Derek's human not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let outta jail" Stiles said "Are you kidding me?" Scott exclaimed "No and here's an' even bigger kick in the ass, my dad ID'd the dead girl. Both halves, her name was Laura Hale" Stiles said, Scott's eyes widened "Hale?" he asked, I nodded "Derek's sister" I sighed.


	5. Pack Mentality Part 1

"So you killed her?" Stiles asked we entered the school, Scott had just explained his very detailed dream about how he killed Alison on the school bus after making out with her "I don't know I just woke up. I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before" Scott said "Really? I have, usually ends a little differently" Stiles said, I grimaced

"A, I mean I've never had a dream that felt that real and B, never give me that much detail about you in bed again" Scott said, I chuckled "Noted, lemme take a guess here though.." Scott cut him off "No I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Alison tomorrow you think I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out" he said, I nodded "Pretty much" I admitted, Stiles gave me an' annoyed look and Scott sighed

"No it's not" he said, Scott stared at him "Okay actually yes" he admitted, Scott sighed and looked down "Hey it's gonna be fine, personally I think you're handling this pretty freakin' amazingly, yah know I mean there's not like there's a lycanthropy beginners class you can take" Stiles said "Yeah not a class but, maybe a teacher" Scott said, Stiles looked at him "Who Derek?" he asked, he smacked Scott across the back of the head and I rolled my eyes "Are you forgetting about the part where we got him tossed in jail?" he asked

"Yeah I know but chasing her dragging her to the back of the bus it felt so real" Scott said "How real?" I asked curiously "Like it actually happened" he said as we pushed open the double doors, the smell of blood filled my onstrils and my eyes widened at the scene in front of us "I think it did" Stiles said, in front of us was a school bus with the back doors on their hinges and blood everywhere.

Scott was rushing down the hall looking for Alison, I was pretty sure he had killed her but there was another part of me that thought it was a coincidence, he leaned agains't one of the lockers and I could hear his heart pounding, he slammed his fist agains't the locker and it got heavily dented while coming loose "Scott calm down she's probably fine" I said worriedly,

I looked around the hallway and noticed no one saw him, he started walking backwards and I heard a familiar voice giggle "You scared the hell outta me" I sighed in relief and watched Scott help Alison pick up her books "Sarah have you seen Scott?" Stiles asked worriedly, he was a bit out of breath and I rolled my eyes "He's fine" I said nodding towards the couple on the floor "Oh thank god" he sighed, I chuckled _"Attention students this is your principal, I know you're all wondering about the incident that occured last night on one of our buses. But while the police work to determine what happened classes will proceed as schedual'ed" _the principals voice announced over the speaker, everybody groaned and I sighed

"Save me a seat at lunch?" Alison asked ruffling Scott's hair "Yeah" he said with a dreamy look on his face, she walked away and I grabbed his arm "C'mon Romeo" I said amused, we started walking but paused to look at Jackson fiddling with the broken locker, I laughed once I realised Scott had trashed his locker "What are you looking at asswipe?" he snapped once he noticed us watching him, I shook my head while laughing and Scott gave me an' amused look.

* * *

I was sat in the back of the science class listening in on Scott and Stiles's conversation "Maybe it was my blood on the door" Scott said hopefully "Could have been animal blood, yah know maybe you caught a rabbit or something. God knows Sarah's done it enough times" Stiles said glancing back at me, I could tell by the look on his face he knew I heard him and I just rolled my eyes

"And did what?" Scott asked "Ate it" Stiles said "Raw?" Scott asked a little horrified at the idea "No you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven. I don't know you're the one who can't remember anything" Stiles replied, I chuckled "Mr Stilinski, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper you might wanna pull the headphones out every once in a while. You know I think you and Mr McCall would benfit from a little distance yes?" Sir asked "No" Stiles whined, I smiled in amusement and he motioned them to move

"Let me know if the seperation anxiety get's to be too much" he said, Stiles chuckled sarcastically and I rolled my eyes "Hey I think they found something" one of the girl announced, we all ran towards the window and watched as they wheeled someone towards the ambulance "That's not a rabbit" Scott whispered glancing at me and Stiles, the guy on the stretcher shit up screaming and everybody jumped back in shock

"Okay Scott this is good I mean he got up he's not dead, dead guys can't do that" Stiles said reasuringly trying to calm down my panicking brother "Stiles, I did that" he replied staring out the window.

It was lunch time and Scott was still panicking about the guy they found on the bus "Scott dreams aren't memories" Stiles said as we sat down at the table "Then it wasn't a dream okay something happened last night and I can't remember what" Scott said, I rolled my eyes "How do you know it was you Scott? It might have been me for all we know" I said trying to calm him down

"And aren't you scared about that?" he asked, I thought about it for a moment "I guess" I sighed "Look what makes you think Derek has all the answers?" Stiles asked "Because during the full moon he wasn't changed he was in total control and I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy" he replied "Look you don't know that" Stiles said

"I don't not know it, I can't go out with Alison I have to cancel" Scott said nervously, I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my apple "No you're not cancelling okay? You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out" Stiles said reasuringly "Figure what out?" Lydia asked sitting down on Scott's left, we all looked at her in disbelief and I inwardly groaned as more popular people sat with us, Danny sat on Styles's right, Alison sat on Scott's right opposite me and Jack sat at the end next to Lydia and Danny

"So I hear their saying it's some kind of animal attack, probably a cougar" Danny said "I heard mountain lion" Jackson said "A cougar is a mountain lion" Lydia said, she realised we were staring at her and she gave him a confused look "Isn't it?" she asked, I then got the thought that maybe she was smarter than' she acted

"Who cares? The guy was probably some homeless tweaker who was gonna die anyway" Jackson said being his usual asshole safe, I leaned in closer to Stiles "I know who I'm hunting next full moon" I whispered motioning to Jackson, he chuckled and glanced at his phone "Actually they just found out who it is, check it out" he said holding out his phone so that we could all see _"The sherrif's department won't speculate on details but confirm the victim, Jerrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyer's was taken to a local Hopsital where he remains in crytical condition" _The narrator guy said,

I squinted slightly in thought "I think I know that guy" I said "We do Sarah, back when we used to live with dad and took the school bus he was the driver" he said "Can we talk about something slightly more fun please? Like where were going tomorrow night" Lydia said looking at Alison, they both stared at her in confusion "You said you and Scott were hanging out right?" she asked, I smiled and took a sip of my water "Um we were thinking of what we were gonna do" Alison replied slowly "Well I am not sitting at home watching lacrosse videos so if the four of us are hanging out we are doing something fun" Lydia said "Hanging out? Like the four of us?" Scott asked,

Stiles was shaking his head and I was trying to control my amusement over Scott's situation "Do you wanna hang out like us and them?" he asked looking at Alison with wide eyes "Yeah I guess I mean it sounds fun" she said a little unsure "You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork" Jackson said holding up his fork "How about bowling? You love to bowl" Lydia exclaimed "Yeah with actual competition" he muttered "How do you know were not actual competition?" Alison asked smirking

"You can bowl right?" she asked looking at Scott "Sort of" he replied, I chuckled knowing he was crap "Is it sort of? Or yes?" Jackson asked "Yes, infact I'm a great bowler" Scott replied leaning forward agains't the table "Great, so we'll see you guys tomorrow?" Lydia asked excitedly, Alison nodded and looked at me, I was smirking in amusement and trying not to laugh "Why don't you come too Sarah? Stiles aswell?" she asked, my eyes widened and I gave her a pleading look "Yeah it should be even more fun" she said, I groaned and the bell rang.

* * *

"You're a terrible bowler" Stiles exclaimed as we walked down the stairs "I know I'm such an' idiot" Scott said frustratedly "God it was like watching a car wreck I mean first it turned into the whole group date thing that I got sucked into and then outta no where comes that fraze" Stiles said "Hanging out?" Scott asked confused

"You don't hang out with hot girls okay, once it's hanging out you might aswell be her gay best friend you and Danny can start hanging out" Stiles said, I rolled my eyes "How it this happening I either killed a guy or I didn't" Scott exclaimed "I don't think Danny likes's me very much" "First time I ask Alison on a date and now were hanging out" "Am I not attractive to gay guys?" "I made first line and the team captain wants to detroy me and now...now I'm gonna be late for work" Scott exclaimed walking faster down the hall,

I just listened amused while the boys had rambled on "Scott? You didn't answer my...am I attracitve to gay...you didn't answer my question" Stiles sighed, I chuckled and he turned to face me "Don't ask me, I'm not a guy. Go ask Danny" I said giggling, he nodded "Fine. Hey are you any good at bowling?" he asked curiously, I shrugged "Not really. But that was before I became a wolf girl" I said in thought

"You look like you have an' idea, and it's not a good one" he said nervously, I smiled "Don't worry, tomorrow'll be fine and I'm actually looking forward to it" I said shrugging "You're looking forward to spending the night with Lydia, Jackson, Alison and Scott. You do realise it's gonna be really awkward" he said, I nodded "I don't care, I can just talk to you can't I?" I asked, he nodded "Uh yeah sure" he said "I gotta go, later" I waved walking down the hall.

* * *

I sat in the back of Stiles's jeep as we pulled up to the school gates, Scott had payed a little visit to Derek who told him he'd figure out what happened if he came back here, we jumped out of the jeep and headed towards the fence "Hey no just me somebody needs to keep watch" Scott said looking at Stiles "How come I'm always the guy that keeps watch?" Stiles asked about to climb the fence

"Because there's only 3 of us" Scott exclaimed "Why can't Sarah keep watch?" Stiles asked raising his eyebrows "I am" I muttered going back and pulling myself up to sit on the hood "Okay why is this starting to feel like you're batman and I'm Robin? I don't wanna be Robin all the time" Stiles complained "Nobody's batman and robin any of the time" Scott exclaimed

"Not even some of the time?" Stiles asked "Just stay here" Scott said "Oh my god" Stiles groaned walking over to me, Scott easily jumped over the fence and Stiles climbed up onto the car next to me "You think he'll remember?" he asked leaning back on his forearms, I shrugged "Hopefully, maybe it wasn't him yah know?" I asked, he nodded "If it wasn't him who else could it have been?" he asked, I clicked my tongue and looked back in front of me "You think it was you don't you?" he askes sitting up, I sighed and nodded

"I think so I mean werewolves always forget who they are and maybe it was me I mean we don't know for sure that it wasn't" I exclaimed, he rolled his eyes "Sarah it wasn't you" he said shaking his head "How do you know that?" I asked "Because both times you've wolfed out I was there and you've never hurt anybody" he said, I sighed "No but I nearly hurt you remember? What if this time I didn't hold back?" I asked my hands shaking a little, he sighed but stayed quiet "It starting to rain" he said looking up,

I jumped off the hood and got into the passenger seat, he did the same but got into the drivers side "I don't believe that you hurt him Sarah" he said shrugging "Stiles just because I havent hurt you doesn't mean I won't hurt somebody else" I exclaimed turning to face him "Why didn't you? Kill me I mean?" he asked curiously, I thought about it before shrugging "I don't know, I just looked at you and I knew I couldn't hurt you, like I knew you even when I was a wolf" I replied, he nodded and his eyes suddenly widened,

he slammed his hand down on the horn and I looked to see someone approaching the bus with a flashlight, Scott ran back towards us and jumped ontop of a truck before flipping over the gate and landing in a crouched position, I jumped behind the seats as he got into the car "Go go" he demanded, Stiles nodded and we drove backwards before he swerved so that we were driving straight "Did you remember?" I asked hopefully "Yeah I was there last night, the blood a lot of it was mine" he said "So you did attack him?" Stiles asked

"No I saw glowing eyes on the bus but they weren't mine, it was Derek" he replied "What about the driver?" Stiles asked "I was actually trying to protect him" Scott said "Wait why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?" Stiles asked "I don't know that's what I don't get" Scott exclaimed frustratedly "It's got to be a pack thing" Stiles said "What d'you mean?" I asked confused "Like an' initiation, you kill together" he explained "Because ripping someones throat out is a real bonding experience" Scott said sarcastically

"But you didn't do it, which means you're not a killer. And it also means that..." "I can go out with Alison" Scott finished "I was gonna say you won't kill me" Stiles said "Oh yeah, that too" Scott said, he sighed and thought for a moment before turning to me "Sarah you were there" he said, my eyes widened and my hands started to shake again "You sure?" I asked nervously, he nodded

"Yeah I recognized your eyes, their like a bright neon blue right?" he asked, I slowly nodded "Don't worry Sarah you didn't hurt anyone, you were at the front of the bus watching. You looked like you were waiting for something" he said confused, I nodded "But then why didn't I have a dream like you did? Why can't I remember that?" I asked panicking, he shrugged "I'm sorry Sarah, I don't know" he said apologetically, I nodded and fell back agains't the jeep wall.


	6. Pack Mentality Part 2

I had just finished getting ready for the bowling date thing when my phone started to ring, I glanced at the ID and found it was an' uknown number "Hello?" I asked _"Hey Sarah it's Lydia" _I inwardly groaned "Uh hey, don't mean to sound rude but how did you get my number?" I asked _"Alison gave it to me. Anyway she's having a little trouble picking an' oufit so I thought it'd be good if we both went over there and helped her out" _she said cheerfully, I rolled my eyes "I'm actually not sure where she lives" I said,

I wasn't exactly lying I really didn't know where she lived _"Don't worry Sarah, you can just ask Scott I'm sure he'd be more than' happy to tell you. Anyways gotta go bye" _I was about to reply when she hung up the phone "Damn" I hissed, I walked into Scott's room and he chuckled at my pissed off look "Something wrong?" he asked amused, I laughed sarcastically "You're very funny, Lydia wants me to go over Alison's house to help her get ready" I said sitting down on the computer chair "So what's the problem?" he asked confused

"Are you kidding me? Her family kill werewolves, me a werewolf and very scared of being killed" I said, he rolled his eyes "Just don't get mad and you'll be fine" he said, I scoffed "Easy for you to say, I have to control my anger while being in the same room as Lydia? I think that's asking a lot of me Scott" I exclaimed, he chuckled "Please Sarah, just for me" he begged, I rolled my eyes "Fine but you owe me big. Anyway where does Alison even live?" I asked annoyed, he smiled and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

Alison pulled a top out of her closet and showed us "Mmm pass" Lydia said, she nodded and turned back around before grabbing another top "Pass, lemme see" Lydia sighed getting off the bed and walking over to the closet "Pass, pass...uh pass on all if it" she sighed shaking her head "Huh actually..this" she said pulling out a long black top with sequins on the front, Alison took the top from her and the bedroom door opened, as soon as her father walked in I tensed "Dad hello" Alison greeted, he smiled and suddenly paused

"Right, I'm sorry I completely forgot to knock" he said apologetically, Lydia fell down on the bed in front of me and smiled at him "Hey Mr Argent" she greeted "Dad d'you need something?" Alison asked "I wanted to tell you that you'll be staying in tonight" he said "What? No I'm going out with my friends tonight" she said shaking her head "Not when some animal out there is attacking people" he said, Alison was about to protest when he cut her off "It's actually out of my hands there's a 9:30 Pm curfew" he explained,

she nodded and threw the top onto the bed "Hey no more arguing" he said before leaving, she sighed and Lydia stood from the bed "Huh, someone's daddy's little girl" she said smirking "Sometimes, but not tonight" Alison said, she pulled on her purple beanie hat and climbed out of the window onto the ledge, Lydia and I leaned agains't the windowsill and watched as she did a front somersault off the ledge and landed on her feet, my eyes widened and she looked up at us "8 years gymnastics" she whispered, I nodded slowly "You coming?" she asked, I chuckled "I think were gonna take the stairs" I said, she nodded and we left the bedroom.

* * *

We were at the bowling alley and I was busy tying up my shoes "So what's your plan for tonight?" Stiles asked, I shrugged and put both my feet on the floor "Survive the next hour or so without tearing someone apart" I replied sighing, he nodded "Good plan" he said "So, you any good at bowling?" I asked curiously, he shrugged "I'm okay, not the best" he replied, I chuckled "Don't worry you can't be any worse than' me" I said reasuringly, he chuckled "I feel bad for Scott, he told them he was great when we both know he sucks" he said amused,

I nodded and glanced back to see Scott with Alison looking at the different balls "True" I muttered, Lydia was up first and Jackson got up to stand right behind her, he grabbed her ass and held her arm that held the ball, I grimaced but held back a smirk when the pink ball went straight into the gutter "I'm so bad at this" she muttered as her second ball hit down 3 pins,

when it was Alison's turn she got a strike and sat down looking very proud, it was Jackson's turn and he also got a strike..much to my dissapointment "Your up" he said looking at Stiles "Oh god here we go" he muttered standing, he grabbed a bright blue bowling ball and shot it down the lane and got a strike, Scott glanced at me with wide eyes and I shrugged

"Did you know he could do that?" he whispered, I shook my head and Stiles sat down next to me "What?" he asked as Scott and I gave him confused looks "I'm not even gonna say anything" I said leaning back in the seat "Yeah it's kind of your turn Sarah" he said, I groaned and stood up "Just a little heads up I am crap at bowling" I told them as I picked up a yellow ball "Don't worry about it Sarah, I can't bowl either" Lydia said reasuringly, I nodded and put my fingers through the ball holes before staring down the lane,

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, when I re-opened them everything was red around the edges, I pulled my right arm back and threw the ball down the lane, it shot right into the pins and knocked them all down, I smiled and let my eyes go back to normal "I thought you couldn't bowl" Lydia exclaimed smiling, I shrugged "Lucky I guess" I said sitting back down

"You're up McCall" Jackson said turning to face Scott "You can do it Scott" Alison said reasuringly, he sighed and grabbed a green ball before standing in front of the lane "Lucky my ass, what really happened?" Stiles whispered, he was behind me and I smirked while turning my head "I tapped into my wolfy senses" I said proudly, he chuckled "That's cheating" he pointed out "Not cheating if you don't get caught" I said innocently, he rolled his eyes and I turned back around to see Scott throw the ball, it went straight into the gutter and I winced while Jackson burst out laughing

"Jackson, mind shutting up?" Alison asked obviously annoyed with him "I'm sorry, I'm just flashing back to the words 'I'm a great bowler'" he said calming down "Maybe he just needs a little warm up" Alison said "Or maybe he just needs the kiddy bumper" he replied, Lydia chuckled this time and I rolled my eyes "Just aim for the middle Scott" I instructed

"How about you just aim for anything except the gutter?" Jackson said, I gripped the seat angrily "Calm down Sarah" Stiles said quietly, he took my hands off the seats and held them between his hands "Relax" he whispered, I nodded "Let him concentrate" Alison said, Scott stood in front of the lane again and seemed to be praying, he threw the ball and it went down the lan but ended up in the gutter again "Great job McCall, man you are a pro" Jackson said sarcastically while laughing again, Scott sat down on my right and sighed "Don't worry you only just started" Alison said reasuringly, he nodded but still looked dissapointed.

It was Scott's turn again and he was stood in front of the lane probably thinking, but he seriously needed to hurry up, Alison jumped out of her seat and stood behind him "This is harsh, I feel so bad for him" Stiles said shaking his head, I nodded and hmm'd in agreement "Maybe he'll get this one" I said hopefully "Yeahs sure, what are they saying?" he asked leaning in closer, I concentrated on Scott and Alison for a moment _"Just clear your head and think about something else"_ she said _"Like what?" _Scott asked a little nervous

_"Think about me. Naked" _she said, she came back over and I grimaced while looking back at Stiles "She told him to think about her naked" I told him, he nodded "Interesting way to take someone's mind of something" he said, I turned back to face Scott who had just thrown the ball down the lane, it sped down and knocked down all the pins "Oh my god" I exclaimed in shock "What did you say to him?" Lydia asked curiously while looking at Alison "Uh I just gave him something to think about" she replied as Scott sat back down looking over the moon.

* * *

The game was still going and Scott had gotten 5 strikes..6 including the one he just got "Uh Jackson how many strikes is that?" Alison asked obviously pleased with how annoyed he looked, I was too "It's 6. In a row" he said reluctantly, I chuckled "It's like something just clicked" Scott said looking very pleased, he was obviously using some of his wolf powers like I was but they didn't exactly know that "Maybe it's a natural talent" Alison said "I could use a little natural talent, you mind helping me out this time Scott?"

Lydia asked slightly flirty, I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my seat "No you're good go for it" he said hesitatingly "Thanks for the vote of confidence" she said pouting as she grabbed another pink ball "Hey I'll help" Jackson said getting up "I might actually try this on my own" she said, he nodded and sat back down, Lydia pulled back the ball and shot it down the lane succesfully getting a strike

"I think I'm getting the hang of it" she said twirling a piece of her hair "That was sort of perfect form" Alison said "Was it?" she asked playing oblivious "Maybe you should stop pretending to suck just for his benefit" Alison said quietly so Jackson wouldn't hear "Trust me, I do plenty of sucking just for his benefit" Lydia replied, I gagged and shook my head "Not something I wanted to know" I muttered, Scott chuckled.

* * *

I was in Stiles's jeep and for once I was riding in the passenger seat, Scott had volunteered to take Alison home and I didn't wanna make things awkward for them "Anyway how long have you been a pro bowler?" I asked turning in my seat, he shrugged "I wouldn't say I'm a pro" he replied, I chuckled "Dude you were awesome back there, who knew you were secretly a good bowler" I said in thought

"Hey you're the one that kept getting strikes remember?" he said, I rolled my eyes "No, I was using my wolf powers to kncok down the pins but you didn't, technically it makes me a cheater" I pointed out, he smiled "Fair enough" he said, we soon pulled up to my house and I jumped out "Thanks for the ride Stiles" I said waving, he nodded and I entered the house before going upstairs, I took of my heeled boots and fell onto my bed, I loved doing that after a long day, just falling back onto my large soft bed

"Sarah are you hungry?" Mom shouted up the stairs, I nodded to myself and walked to the top "A little" I replied "Do you want me to cook you something?" she asked, I shrugged "Sure, but can I have some chicken?" I asked hopefully, she laughed "Yes, you know I thought you were gonna stick to this vegetarian thing you've been doing it for like two years" she said going into the kitchen, I walked downstairs and sat at the table "I know, I just miss my meat I guess" I said shrugging, she nodded.

It had been a while since I came home and I assumed Scott was still with Alison, mom had gone to bed already and I was on my way when I heard a thudding in Scott's room, I peeked in and saw someone climb through his window and fall onto the bed, I grabbed the baseball bat from beside the door and moved towards the person, they started screaming and I suddenly realised who it was "Stiles what the hell are you doing here?" I asked calming down from my almost panick attack

"What am I doing? God do any of you even play baseball" he exclaimed motioning to the bat "Sarah what's going on?" Mom asked nervously, she realised who was in the room and rolled her eyes, Scott then walked in and gave us all confused looks "Scott can you please tell your friend to use the front door?" Mom asked "But we lock the front door he wouldn't be able to get in" Scott said, mom nodded "Yeah exactly. And by the way do either of you care that there's a police enforced curfew?" she asked glancing at each of them

"No" they said in sync "No? Alright then well you know what that's about enough parenting from me for one night, goodnight" she said before leaving the room, once she was gone I dropped the bat and grabbed a pillow from Scott's bed "You scared the crap out of me" I exclaimed hitting Stiles across the face with the pillow "I know, sorry" he sighed, I dropped the pillow and Scott sat down on his computer chair

"What?" he asked as Stiles gave him a nervous look "My dad left for the Hospital 15 minutes ago it's the bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds" he said "Succumbed?" Scott asked confused "Scott he's dead" Stiles said sighing at the end, Scott looked around for a moment "It's Derek" he muttered standing from the chair "He killed him" he exclaimed storming out of the room, I sighed and turned to Stiles "Don't follow us please. Just go home and I'll let you know what happens" I begged, he nodded and I chased after Scott.

* * *

Scott slammed open thd front door of Derek's burnt down house and I sighed "Derek, I know you're here! I know what you did!" he shouted "I didn't do anything" Derek replied from somewhere in the house, Scott started to make his way up the stairs and I stayed near the front door nervously playing with my necklace "I know you killed him!" he shouted "He died" Derek replied "Like your sister died?" Scott asked "My sister was missing, I came here looking for her" Derek said "You found her" Scott said

"I found her in pieces, being used as bait to catch me" Derek shouted angrily, I sighed and suddenly felt very sorry for him "You killed them both and I'm gonna tell everyone, starting with the sherrif" Scott said, he finally reached the top of the stairs and I noticed Derek come up behind him "Scott!" I shouted, he turned around but Derek had managed to grab him and throw him down the stairs, Scott landed at my feet and I gasped "Not good" I squeaked, Scott's head shot up and I noticed he had wolfed out,

he slowly turned his head and roared at Derek, Derek jumped down from the top and Scott grabbed him before throwing him through the wall, I looked through the hole and watched as Derek changed too, unlike Scott who's eyes were yellow Derek's were a bright blue like mine, Scott jumped through the hole in the wall and I watched as they kicked each others ass's, though I was pretty sure Scott was losing, they soon enough turned back human and I decided to enter the room

"I didn't kill him, none of us did. It's not your fault, it's not mine and it's not Sarah's" Derek said glancing back at me "This? This is all your fault, you ruined our lives" Scott exclaimed "No I didn't" Derek replied "You're the one who bit us" Scott said "No I'm not" Derek said, my eyes widened and Scott looked very confused "What?" he asked "I'm not the one that bit you" Derek said, Scott looked down at a scratch mark on his chest and seemed to be in deep thought, he fell back onto the dusty couch and gasped "There's another" he said looking up at us

"It's called an' alpha, it's the most dangerous of our kind, us 3 are beta's, this thing is more powerfull more animal than' any of us. My sister came here looking for him and now I'm trying to find him, but I don't think I can do it without you two" Derek explained, I shook my head "Why us?" I asked confused "Because he's the one that bit you, your part of his pack. You two are the one's he wants" he said, I sighed "Well this thing just got a little less cool and a little more scary" I said crossing my arms.


	7. Magic Bullet Part 1

I shot up from the bed and gasped, I heard a gunshot but I couldn't figure out if it was in my dream or I really heard it, I laid back down snuggling into the soft mattress when I heard a long loud howl, I shot up from the bed again and threw back the blanket, I pulled on my boots and long white wool cardigan before running towards Scott's room, he was in the middle of pulling on his jeans when I reached him "Did you hear it to?" he asked, I nodded and he pulled on his jacket "C'mon" he said taking my hand.

As we were running a gunshot rang out "This way" Scott said, I sighed and we ran towards the sound, we ended up somewhere surrounded by warehouses and I couldn't see or hear any growling "Scott" I called as I froze, he turned to face me with a questioning look "I can smell blood" I whispered, his eyes widened and he sniffed "You're right, come on I hear talking" he said leading me behind one of the storage boxes, we peeked out and I saw Alison's dad along with some blonde woman

_"...I don't know but one of them tried to kill me" _she exclaimed, I noticed she was holding a gun which meant she had shot someone..I just hoped it was the alpha _"Well one of them is gonna lead us to the other and he can't do that if he's dead"_ Alison's dad said _"Well I can't help kill either of them if one of them tries to kill me first" _the woman said annoyed, Alison's dad sighed and looked around _"How long will it take?" _he asked grimly _"I give him 48 hours" _she said shrugging before getting into the car, I turned to Scott with wide eyes "Who's got 48 hours?" I asked nervously, he shrugged and shook his head "I don't know Sarah" he replied in thought.

* * *

The Next Day...

The bell ran signalling the end of school and I slowly trailed towards Stiles, Scott was going on a study date with Alison tonight so I would be walking home on my own, hopefully he would give me a lift "Hey Stiles..Buddy" I said hopefully, he rolled his eyes "What do you want Sarah?" he asked, I gave him a surprised look "What makes you think I want anything from you? I might just wanna talk" I said, he gave me a look and I sighed "Okay you know me too well. Can you give me a ride home please" I begged, he nodded and pulled out his keys

"Come on" he muttered, I smiled and got into the passenger seat of his jeep "So, are you panicking as much as Scott about the whole alpha thing?" he asked as we pulled out of the parking space "I guess, I'm just worried that I can't remember anything from the bus I mean I'm relieved I didn't hurt the driver but I can't remember anything Stiles and it freak's me out" I exclaimed, he nodded and suddenly jerked the car

"Jesus Stiles what the heck?" I shouted, he pointed in front of us and I looked to see Derek in front of the car looking very weak and pale, people started to beep at Stiles from behind and I jumped out of the jeep as Derek fell to the floor "What are you doing here? What's wrong?" I asked, he was breathing heavily and Scott appeared next to me "I was shot" he replied "He's not looking so good dude" Stiles commented "Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked "I can't, it was a different kind of bullet" he gasped "A silver bullet?" Stiles asked rather inthusiastic

"No you idiot" Derek snapped "Wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours" Scott said looking at me then Derek, I nodded in realisation "What? Who said 48 hours?" Derek asked "The woman that shot you last night" I said, he winced and clenched his eyes shut before opening them again, they were a bright blue and my eyes widened "What are you doing? Stop that" Scott demanded looking around nervously "That's what I'm trying to tell you, I can't" Derek said his eyes flashing between blue and brown "Derek get up" Scott said,

I rolled my eyes "Does he look like he can stand up right now Scott?" I asked slightly snappish, he sighed and nodded "Okay, let's get him in the car Sarah" he said, he lifted Derek up and placed him in the passenger seat of Stiles's car "I need you to find out what kind of bullet she used" Derek said to Scott as I climbed into the back "How am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked "She's an' Argent she's with them" Derek said "Why should I help you?" Scott asked, I sighed and leaned forward "Because you need me" Derek said, Scott shook his head

"Scott you wither do what he says or I'll wolf out and tear through the house myself" I snapped, he glared at me before sighing "Fine, get him outta here" he said to Stiles who got into the driver seat "I hate you so much for this" Stiles said before we drove off.

* * *

We were still driving and Stiles had been trying to call Scott, he wasn't asnwering and I guessed he was probably making out with Alison "Hey try not to bleed out on my seats, okay were almost there" Stiles said "Almost where?" Derek asked "Your house" Stiles sighed "What? No you can't take me there" Derek said shaking his head "I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles exclaimed

"Not when I can't protect myself" Derek replied "Sarah can protect you" Stiles exclaimed, my eyes widened "Stiles" I squeaked shaking my head "She's practically an' omega, the weakest out of us. What d'you think'll happen if hunters come around? She can't fight them all" Derek said glaring at him "True...a little insulting but true" I said shrugging, Stiles sighed and pulled the car over to the side "What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm, are you dying?" Stiles asked, Derek shook his head

"Not yet, I have a last resort" he replied "What do you mean what last resort?" Stiles asked panicking, Derek lifted his sleeve revealing the gunshot wound that still had the bullet inside "Oh my god what is that?" Stiles asked grimacing "Is that contagious? You know what you should probably just get out" he said pointing to the door, I smelt something coming from the wound and I fell back agains't the jeep wall

"Start the car. Now" Derek demanded "I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look right now, in fact I think if I wanted to I could probably drag your little werewolf ass into the middle of the road and leave you for dead" Stiles exclaimed annoyed "Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out...with my teeth" Derek threatened, Stiles stared at him for a moment before reluctantly starting the car

"Sarah you okay?" Stiles asked worriedly, I nodded but leaned agains't the back of his seat as far away from Derek as possible "Yeah there's just something in his bullet wound, it's making me really edgy" I said nervously as I gripped the back of his seat, he took one hand off the steering wheel and put it on top of mine, I sighed and rested my head agains't the back of the seat.


	8. Magic Bullet Part 2

We had been driving around and it was now very dark out, Stiles pulled over and dialled Scott's number "Scott dude, what am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles asked _"Just take him somewhere, anywhere" _Scott replied, Stiles sighed "And by the way he's starting to smell" he said _"Like what?" _Scott asked worriedly "Like death, and something else that's making Sarah a little on edge" Stiles said glancing back at me _"Okay take him to the animal clinic" _Scott said "What about your boss?" Stiles asked

_"He should be gone by now, there's a spare key in the box by the dumpster" _Scott replied, Stiles sighed in frustration and held out the phone to Derek "You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you" he said, Derek took the phone from him "Did you find it?" he asked hopefully "Sarah you okay back there?" Stiles asked turning in his seat, I nodded

"Yeah, there's a weird smell coming from that wound and I don't like it. Maybe it's the smell of what's preventing him from healing" I said in thought, he nodded "Maybe" he whispered "Think about this, the alpha called you and Sarah out agains't your will, and he's gonna do it again. Next time either you kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay alive then you need me, find the bullet" Derek said before hanging up.

I lifted up the door of the back entrance and switched on the lights, Stiles's phone started go off and he pulled it out of his pocket "Does nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?" he asked turning to Derek "It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet" Derek said holding his arm "Why?" Stiles asked "Because I'm gonna die without it" he replied, my eyes widened

"Uh isn't wolfsbane like poison for werewolves?" I asked nervously "Yeah, Scott couldn't breath and started turning when I had in the car. Why?" Stiles asked confused "Because it might explain why I've been on edge since I saw Derek's wound, I smelt it" I explained, he nodded and I opened the door to the vet's, I switched on the lights and we entered the examine room,

Derek took off his shirt and rested his arm on the metal table, the wound had become worse and he had black veins running up his arms "You know that really doesn't look like anything a some meds and a good night sleep couldn't take care of" Stiles said nervously "If the infection reaches my heart it'll kill me" Derek muttered opening one of the drawers "Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary is it?" Stiles asked, I rolled my eyes

"If he doesn't get back here with the bullet in time. My last resort" Derek said "Which is?" I asked, he turned around holding some kind of small saw and my eyes widened "One of you are gonna cut off my arm" he said, we both stared at him and he pushed the saw across the table towards us, Stiles picked it up and pushed the button so that it started going before dropping it "Oh my god" he exclaimed "What if you bleed to death?" he asked Derek who was tying something blue around his upper arm where the poison hadn't reached yet

"It'll heal if it works" he replied, Stiles shook his head "Look I don't know if I can do this" he said "Why not?" Derek asked obviously annoyed "Well because of the cutting through the flesh, the bone and obviously the blood" Stiles exclaimed, Derek held the string tight and gave Stiles a look "You faint at the sight of blood?" he asked "No but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm" Stiles said "Fine Sarah can do it" Derek said panting, my eyes widened "I am not sawing off your arm" I said firmly

"Alright fine how about this, either one of you cut off my arm or I'm gonna cut off your head" he threatened "Okay you know what I am so not buying your threats..." Styles was cut off by Derek who grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him over the table "Okay okay fine I'll do it" Stiles said nervously, Derek started to gag before puking black liquid all over the floor "Oh my god what the hell is that?" Stiles asked his voice a bit high pitched "My body, it's trying to heal itself" Derek replied taking deep breaths

"Well it's not doing a very good job of it" Stiles said disgustedly, he looked like he was about to puke himself "Now, you gotta do it now" Derek said, I sighed and took hold of the saw "Sarah you sure?" Stiles asked, I nodded and took a deep breath "Okay here we go" I exclaimed resting the saw on Derek's arm, I was about to push the button when a familiar voice was heard "Styles?" I sighed in relief as Scott came into view "What the hell are you doing?" he exclaimed as he noticed me with the saw "Oh thank god" I sighed dropping the saw onto the table

"Oh you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares" Stiles said chuckling in relief, I nodded "Did you get it?" I asked, he nodded and pulled the bullet out of his pocket "What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked as Scott handed Derek the bullet "I'm gonna..." Derek fell to the floor and dropped the bullet as he did, it rolled down under the other table and Scott dropped down to try and reach it "Derek, come on wake up. Scott what are we gonna do?" Stiles asked as he lightly slapped Derek's face "I don't know!" Scott shouted still trying to reach the bullet,

it must've fell down a hole or something "He's not waking up" Stiles exclaimed, I didn't know what to do with myself at the moment "I think he's dying..or he's dead" Stiles said panicking "Just hold on" Scott shouted still trying to grab the bullet "I got it I got it" he exclaimed, I sighed in relief and walked around to where Stiles was trying to wake Derek "Stiles move" I demanded, he moved out of the way and I straddled Derek's thighs "I've wanted to do this since he called me an' omega" I told them, I pulled back my fist and punched him hard in the face,

it woke him up and I had a small ache in my fist "Hello again asshole" I greeted getting off him, Scott lifted him up and he pulled the top of the bullet off before emptying the contents onto the table, he pulled out a lighter and lit the small beads on fire causing a small firework sprinkler effect, it stopped and blue smoke rose from it, he put them into one hand and put them over his wound, I winced as he pushed the beads into the hole and held them there, he fell to the floor screaming and I clung to someone's arm,

after a few seconds the veins dissapeared and so did the bullet wound "That. Was. Awesome" Stiles exclaimed, Scott and I stared at him and he shrugged in response "Are you okay?" Scott asked the now healed Derek "Well except for the agonizing pain" Derek replied sarcastically while getting to his feet "Well the use of sarcasm is a good sign of health" Stiles said earning a glare from Derek

"Okay we saved your life which means you're gonna leave us alone. And if you don't I'm gonna go back to Alison's dad and tell him everything" Scott exclaimed "You trsut them? You think they can help you?" Derek asked "Why not? Their a lot freakin nicer than' you are" Scott replied, Derek scoffed "Yeah I can show you exactly how nice they are" he said "What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

* * *

We pulled up to a large building and I read the sign 'Beacon Hills Crossing Home' "What are we doing here?" Scott asked confused, Derek started walking in and Scott and I followed silently behind, we soon reached one of the rooms and Derek walked in, there was a guy in a wheelchair and he was staring out the window not even acknowledging us "Who is he?" Scott asked as Derek stared at the man "My uncle, Peter Hale" he replied "Is he like you? A werewolf?" Scott asked hesitatingly

"He was. Now he's barely even human, 6 years ago my sister and I were at school. Our house caught fire, 11 people were trapped inside and he was the only survivor" he said, I sighed "So what makes you so sure that they set the fire?" Scott asked "Cuz they were the only ones that knew about us" Derek replied facing us "Then maybe they had a reason" Scott said shaking his head "Like what? You tell me what justifies this" Derek said, he spun the wheelchair around and my eyes widened at the large burn mark on the side of Peter Hale's face

"They say they'll only kill an' adult and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire, this is what they do. And it's what Alison will do" Derek exclaimed "What are you doing? How did you get in here?" a female voice asked, I spun around to see a red headed nurse in the doorway "We were just leaving" Derek said, we all left the Hospital

"So, do you know who it was exactly that caused the fire?" I asked quietly, Derek shook his head "No, I just know that it was one of them" he replied, I nodded and we all got into the car.


	9. The Tell Part 1

I was on the roof of the film store lying on my stomach and watching the scene below me, a wild animal had broken into the store and killed one of the workers but for some reason it left Jackson alive and Lydia, they thought it was a mountain lion but I knew better, a cop car pulled up and Stiles's dad got out of the car, I narrowed my eyes and could faintly see Stiles in the passenger side, the sherrif walked towards the very annoyed Jackson and I decided to listen in _"What part of I'm fine are you having trouble grasping? I wanna go home" _Jackson exclaimed

_"Yeah and I understand that" _the sheriff said calmly _"No you don't, which actually blows my mind because it should be a pretty big concept to grasp from a minimum wage rent-a-cop like you. Okay, now I wanna go home!" _Jackson shouted, I growled and noticed Stiles had gotten out of the car and looked very pissed, they brought the dead body out on a stretcher covered my a white blanket and I looked back at Scott and Derek "You starting to get it?" Derek asked "I get that he's killing people but I don't get why" Scott replied shaking his head

"I mean this isn't standard practice right? I mean we don't go out every night killing people do we?" he asked "No, were predators. Were not supposed to be killers" Derek said "Then why is he a killer?" I asked a little calmer than' my brother "That's what were going to find out" Derek said, he turned around and started walking while Scott and I trailed behind.

"You know we have lives too" Scott said as we entered Derek's home "No you don't" he said making his way up the stairs "Yes we do" Scott exclaimed, Derek paused and turned on the stairs to face us "I don't care about what you say about him making us his pets" Scott said "Part of his pack" Derek corrected "Whatever. I have homework to do, and I have to got to a parent teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing Chemistry" Scott said "Do you wanna do homework or do you wanna not die?" Derek asked, Scott sighed in annoyence

"You have less than' a week until the next full moon if you don't kill with him he kills you" Derek said "Okay seriously? Who made up these rules?" Scott exclaimed "It's a right of passage into his back, you kill first and then Sarah on the full moon after" Derek explained "You know what else is a right of passage? Graduating from high school and you don't have to kill anyone to do it. Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff him out when he's human?" Scott asked

"Because his human scent could be entirely different it has to be you two, you have a connection with him a link that you can't understand. If I can help you control them then maybe you can find him" Derek exclaimed "If we help you, can you stop him? Stop him for good?" I asked hopefully, I was usually quiet around these two because they usually sorted things out on their own and I listened and agreed..that and I didn't like the idea of getting in the middle of two male werewolves "Not alone, were stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerfull" Derek said "How are we supposed to help if we have no idea what were doing?" Scott asked

"Because I'm going to teach you, d'you remember what happened that first night when you got shot in the arm? Right after you were hit?" Derek asked, Scott nodded "Yeah I changed back" he said, Derek came back down the stairs "Mmm, and right after he hit you with his car?" he asked, Scott nodded "What's the common denominator?" Derek asked, Scott shrugged and Derek grabbed his hand before crushing and breaking the bones, Scott winced and screamed as he fell to his knees and something clicked in my brain, I started growling and my vision turned red "Calm down Sarah he'll heal" he said casually, I felt my fingernails growing and I growled louder

"It still hurts" Scott exclaimed as Derek let him go "And that's what keeps you human..pain" he said, Scott's bones started to re-heal but somehow I found myself lunging at Derek, he easily saw it coming and threw me onto the ground, I whimpered at the pain that ran through my back and I felt myself shifting back to normal "Maybe you will survive, but your sister needs to control her anger, especially when it comes to fighting other wolves" he said giving me an' annoyed look, I sat up and slowly got to my feet "I don't care who I'm taking on asshole if they hurt anyone I love I'm going to try and kill them" I exclaimed angrily, he rolled his eyes and started to walk upstairs again.

* * *

The Next Day...

"Just a friendly reminder, the parent/teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a C average are required to attend, I won't name you because the shame and self disgust should be enough punishment. Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" The Chemistry teacher asked while looking directly at Stiles, he looked up and had a hilighter lid in his mouth, the classroom door opened and everybody stared as Jackson walked in, I had to control my anger around him because everytime I did see him what he said to Stiles's dad kept coming into my head,

the teacher walked over to him and leaned down "Hey Jackson, if you need to leave early for any reason, you let me know" he said, I narrowed my eyes "What so just because he nearly got attacked by a 'Mountain lion'..." I put air quotes on the word mountain lion "...he get's special treatment?" I asked angrily, everybody was facing me at this point "Miss McCall you are a very cold person" the teacher said before walking to the front of the class

"Everyone start reading chapter 9. And Mr Stilinski, try putting the hilighter down between paragraphs, it's Chemistry not a coloring book" he said, I looked at Stiles who was sat at the desk to my left and smiled, he spat the lid up into the air before catching it with his hand and putting it back onto the hilighter "Can I ask you a question?" Styles asked leaning closer to Danny who was sat in front of him "No" Danny replied "Well I'm going to anyway. Did Lydia show up in your home room today?" Stiles asked, Danny sighed "No" he said

"Can I ask you another question?" Stiles asked "Answer still no" Danny replied annoyed "Does anybody know what happened to her and Jackson last night?" Stiles asked ignoring Danny's answer "He wouldnt' tell me" Danny replied obviously effected by it "But he's your best friend" Stiles said confused, I rolled my eyes and Danny shrugged slightly "One more question" Stiles said "What?" Danny exclaimed quietly "Do you find me attractive?" Stiles asked, I started to laugh quietly but I had to hold it back when Stiles fell out of his chair

"You okay?" I asked giggling as he sat back down "Yeah, hey d'you know where Scott is today?" he asked, I shook my head "I really don't, I mean I came to school with him this morning and I havent seen him since" I replied, he nodded and was silent for a moment "What was that blow up on Jackson about?" he asked curiously, I sighed and shook my head "It was nothing" I replied, he raised his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes "Seriously it was nothing, don't worry about it" I said reasuringly, he nodded and turned back around.

* * *

I looked around the hallway nervously before pulling out my phone and dialling Scott's number _"Hey Sarah what's up?" _he greeted, I rolled my eyes "Don't even start Scott where the heck are you?" I asked annoyed _"I'm with Alison, it's her birthday and she's a little nervous about her age so I suggested we ditch for a day. Is that okay?" _he asked, I chuckled

"Yes it's fine, tell her happy birthday for me and that I'll be your alibi for the day" I replied _"Thanks sis you're the best" _he said, I nodded "Yeah I'm a frickin' hero, now remember you have the parent meeting thing after school with mom so don't be later. Other than' that have a good time and don't knock her up" I said amused _"Thanks for the trust Sarah, bye" _he said, I hung up the phone and rolled my eyes "Hey Sarah" a familiar but very unwanted voice greeted, I groaned "Hey Derek, watcha doin' in the school?" I asked, he shrugged

"Needed to have a little talk with Jackson, but don't worry he's still in one piece" he said before leaving, I glanced at the locker room door and sighed while having a mental battle with myself "This needs to be done" I muttered walking in, I looked around to make sure nobody was here before I looked for Jackson, I found him leaning agains't the lockers with his eyes clenched shut "Hey Jackson" I said leaning agains't the metal shelves, his eyes snapped open and he glared "What do you want? What are you even doing in here?" he asked, I shrugged

"I though we should have a talk. Obviously Derek's already freaked you out so I'll get to it" I said walking towards him, as soon as I mentioned Derek's name his heart beat started racing "About what?" he asked nervously, I tilted my head "Well, last night you kind of insulted the sherrif didn't you?" I asked, he shook his head "No.." I cut him off "Yeah you did, I heard you loud and clear" I said, he gulped and I put my hand to his throat "If you ever act like that towards him again..." I started to lift him up by the neck and he gasped for air

"...I will seriously hurt you" I threatened, he nodded as much as he could and I let go so that he fell to the floor, he caught his breath back and I crouched down "What are you?" he asked shuffling back "I'm someone you really shouldn't piss off. But I trust you not to tell anyone about this little meeting, or the one with Derek. Can I trust you?" I asked in a baby voice, he nodded while glaring at me "Good boy" I said ruffling his hair, I stood up straight and left the locker room feeling better than' ever.


	10. The Tell Part 2

I knocked on Stiles's door after school and his father answered "Hi Sarah, I assume you're here for my son?" he asked, I chuckled and nodded "You assumed right, he told me to come over. It's okay right?" I asked hopefully, he nodded and moved out of the way so that I could walk in "It's no problem, the kid'll need some company while I'm at the parent/teacher meeting tonight" he said, I nodded

"He's upstairs, go on up" he said, I thanked him before walking up and knocking on Stiles's door "Well at least one of you guys know how to answer the phone" he said annoyed, I walked into his room and closed the door "Scott's still not answering?" I asked knowingly, he nodded and grabbed his phone "I have to show you something" he said sitting next to me on the bed, he handed me the phone and I stared at the screen, something smashed through a window and my eyes widened as I saw the bright red eyes that sped across the screen

"Oh my god, where did you get this?" I asked nervously "It's Lydia's phone, she must've recorded it last night" he said, I nodded and shook my head "Damn it" I hissed falling back onto the bed "You think he bit Jackson like he did you and Scott?" he asked taking the phone from me, I shook my head "I don't think so. I think Derek checked out Jackson today" I said sitting up and crossing my legs

"Derek was at the school?" he asked with wide eyes, I nodded "Yup, and Jackson's terrified of him" I said, Stiles nodded "I'm not surprised, but how do you know Jackson's scared of him?" he asked curiously, I winced and stood up "I'll tell you but please don't freak out, you're an' amazing friend to me and I don't want you mad" I said nervously, he nodded slowly "O..kay" he said, I sighed "I kind of threatened Jackson" I admitted, he shot up from the bed "What? Why did you do that?" he exclaimed

"Because I was at the video store last night and when I heard him insulting your dad I couldn't help but do something today" I said, he paused and gave me a confused look "You were at the video store?" he asked, I nodded "I was kinda on the roof with Derek and Scott, we knew it was the alpha" I explained, he nodded and smiled a little "You defended my dad?" he asked, I nodded "I saw how pissed you looked last night when he said all that stuff about your dad being a mininum wage rent-a-cop and I couldn't help myself" I said still a bit nervous,

he rolled his eyes "I'm not mad" he said "Really?" I asked surprised, he nodded "That was a nice thing what you did. But how did you exactly do it?" he asked narrowing his eyes, I sighed and walked around the room fiddling with random objects "I kind of lifted him off the ground by his throat" I admitted coughing afterwards "Sarah he could find out about you" he exclaimed, I sighed

"I know it was a stupid thing to do but I couldn't control myself. Please don't be mad at me" I begged, he sighed and sat down on the bed "I'm not mad, but I don't want you guys getting hurt or killed" he said worriedly, I nodded "I think he wet himself" I said trying to lighten things up "Really?" he asked chuckling, I nodded "Yeah. So how's Lydia doing?" I asked, he shrugged "She's high on loopy pills, she took them to keep her nerves calm. And she thinks it was a mountain lion she saw" he said, I nodded

"Fair enough, what are you gonna do about the video? We can't exactly leave it on her phone" I pointed out, he sighed and nodded "I know what to do" he muttered, he leaned forward while holding the phone in his hands and I knelt on the bed behind him to see what he was up to, he deleted the video and ran a hand through his short hair, I thought about my actions for a moment before I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his back, he tensed for a moment before relaxing and moving his arm up and wrapping it around my shoulder

"Our problems have really screwed you up haven't they?" I asked looking up at him, he smiled and shook his head "No, I'm happy to help" he replied, I sat up and sighed "Really? You can back out you know, let me and Scott deal with it on our own" I said "You want that?" he asked, I thought for a moment "No I don't, you were a big help for me when I didn't know what was going on and you're an' awesome friend. So no I don't want you to leave us alone, but it might keep you safe" I admitted

"If you haven't noticed by now that I tend to get myself in dangerous situations then you're a lot dumber than' I thought" he said, I laughed and rolled my eyes "Oh I noticed that a long time ago. But are you absolutely sure you want to help us with this?" I asked, he nodded "Positive" he said shrugging, I nodded and realised the position we were in "Sorry" I mumbled pulling my arms away, he nodded "Yeah me too" he said awkwardly, I heard a phone start to vibrate and I realised it was mine on the computer desk

"Yeah?" I asked _"Sarah it's mom, have you seen your brother?" _she asked hopefully "Nope, not since school why?" I asked curiously _"Because he was supposed to meet me here 20 minutes ago and he hasn't shown up" _she said, I sighed "Sorry mom I don't know where he is. Tell you what I'll be there as soon as I can" I said _"Thanks Sarah" _she said, I hung up and turned to face Stiles "Can you give me a ride to school? Scott hasn't turned up for the meeting" I said dissapointed, he nodded and grabbed his jeep keys off the desk "Let's go" he said as we left the bedroom.

* * *

Once we arrived at school it was almost dark "You gonna be okay?" he asked worriedly, I smiled and nodded "Yeah I'll be fine, I'm more worried about what's going on in that head of your's" I replied, he chucked "Don't you worry about my head, it's as goos as it can get" he said, I nodded and gave him a quicky hug "Later Stiles" I said before getting out of the car, he took off and I found the car park empty "Looks like I'm waiting" I sighed sitting on the fire exit door steps.

After a while of waiting my mom finally exited the school looking more than' pissed, she was on the phone and I guessed she was trying to get hold of Scott "Mom you okay?" I asked, she nodded and hung up the phone "Yeah, your brother is going to get his ass seriously grounded" she said, I nodded "Kinda guessed that" I said rubbing my arms, I regretted not bringing a jacket at the moment, my legs were cold and so were my arms "Are those Alison's parents?" Mom asked pointing behind me,

I tensed as Alison's mom and dad walked out of the school looking about as angry as my mom right now "Excuse me you're not Alison's parents are you? I'm Scott's mom and I hate to say it but he's not answering his phone either" mom said "You're his mother?" Mr Argent asked with a tone "Funny how you say that like it's an' acusation" Mom said "Well I wouldn't claim it as a source of pride since he basically kidnapped my daughter today" he replied "How do we know skipping school wasn't your daughters idea?" Mom asked

"My daughter..." Mr Argent glanced behind us and sighed "Is right there" he finished, I turned around to see Scott and Alison get out of her car "Where exactly have you been?" Mom asked as we reached them "No where mom" Scott replied "No where meaning not at school" she said angrily "Look it's not his fault it was my birthday and..." Alison paused at the sight of her angry parents "Alison, in the car" Mr Argent demanded, a loud scream was heard and we all looked to see people running around and rushing into their cars

"Scott you don't think..." he looked at me and I paused not wanting to hint anything to the hunters "I don't know, let's go look" he whispered knowing I would hear him, I walked one way while he walked the other, I looked around and tried to find the reason for everybody's screaming but it was quiet difficult with the amount of people here, I heard a loud growling and I spun around, it didn't sound like the usual wolf growl but I couldn't judge really "Look out" someone exclaimed, I looked behind me in time to see a car reverse into Sherrif Stilinski knocking him to the ground,

I gasped and rushed over "You okay?" I asked, he nodded but winced a bit "I'm good" he said reasuringly, I heard the growling but it was louder and closer, he pulled out his gun at the same time two loud shots rang out, I noticed everybody walking towards something "I'm gonna go check it out" I told Stiles's dad, he nodded and I followed everyone towards the source of the shots,

I paused once I saw Mr Argen staring at something with a gun in his hand, I could smell blood so I pushed my way through the crowd, once I got to the front I sighed in relief at the sight of a mountain lion...the last thing we needed was the town finding out about werewolves, I looked over at Scott who nodded at me, I sighed but nodded back and turned to face the now dead lion.


	11. Heart Monitor Part 1

I was walking down the hall after class and I smiled once I spotted Scott talking to Stiles, Stiles had been ignoring him since the moutain lion incident but it was only a matter of time before they started talking again "Hey guys" I greeted standing next to Scott "Hey Sarah" they both greeted "So lemme get this straight, Derek wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles asked,

I nodded "Pretty much" I confirmed "Well correct me if I'm wrong but everytime Scott does that he tries to kill someone, and that someone's usually me" Stiles said "I know, that's what he means when he says he doesnt know if he can teach us" Scott said "The asshole's taken to chasing us down in car parks and scaring the shit out of me but that's just helping us run from the alpha, not control the shift" I explained "Well how's he planning on teaching you?" Stiles asked "I don't know, and I don't think he does either" Scott said

"Okay when are you guys seeing him again?" he exclaimed "He told us not to talk about it, just act normal and get through the day" Scott said, Stiles stopped us "When?" he repeated "Well he's picking Sarah up from home later and then their gonna come get me after work at the animal clinic" Scott replied "After work, well that gives me until the end of the school day then" Stiles sighed "To do what?" I asked nervously "To teach you guys myself" he said before walking away, I gave Scott a scared look before following Stiles.

We were sat in the cafeteria and while Stiles was thinking of a plan, Scott was sat to my left with his face hidden behind a book "Yeah because that's very subtle" I said motioning to the History book "Besides she's reading anyway" Stiles said glancing back at Alison, Scott had to hide from her until after the full moon but it was proving to be harder than' he thought

"So did you come up with a plan yet?" he whispered "I think so" Stiles said taking a bit of his apple "Does that mean you don't hate me now?" Scott asked hopefully "No. But your crap has infultrated my life so now I have to do something about it. Plus I'm deffinatly a better Yoda than' Derek" he said, I chuckled "Okay yeah you teach us" I said amused

"Yeah I'll be your Yoda" he said smirking at me "Yeah you be our Yoda" Scott agreed "Your Yoda I will be" Stiles said in a weird voice, I rolled my eyes and Scott shook his head "I said it backwards" Stiles pointed out "Yeah I know" Scott said "Okay you know what? I deffinatly still hate you, ha ha oh yeah" Stiles said grabbing his books, one of them being the book Scott was hiding behind, he walked out of the cafeteria and I laughed while shaking my head.

* * *

Stiles sat down on the bench of the lacrosse field with his lacrosse stuff while Scott and I watched in confusion "Okay now, put these on" he said handing a heart monitor to me then Scott, I looked down at the long strap and gave him another confused look "Aren't these the heart rate monitors for the track team?" Scott asked "Yeah I borrowed it" he replied, I tilted my head "You mean stole" I corrected

"Temporarily misapropriated, coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs you guys are gonna wear 'em for the rest of the day" he said, I glanced down at the phone in his hands "Coaches phone?" I asked knowingly "That I stole" he confirmed "Why?" Scott asked "Alright well your heart rate goes up when you go wolf right? When you're playing lacrosse when you're with Alison whenever you get angry" Stiles said, Scott nodded and Stiles faced me "I actually don't know what sets you off. I assume it's pretty much the same thing though right? Anger?" he asked,

I nodded "Yeah but it's also when I see someone I love or is friends with getting hurt, I feel really protective because when Derek hurt Scott before I jumped on him even though I knew I would lose the fight, and then when Scott tried to attack you" I explained, he nodded "So for you it's more feeling protective than' anger? Someone you love get's hurt you go wolf right?" he asked, I nodded in confirmation

"Well maybe learning to control the shift is learning to control your heart rate" he suggested "Like the incredible hulk?" Scott asked slightly excited "Kinda like the incredible hulk yeah" Stiles said "I'm like the incredible hulk" Scott said smiling "Would you shut up and put the strap on?" Stiles asked inpatiently, Scott nodded and did as he was told "So how do you know who's heart rate is high or low?" I asked curiously, he held out the coaches phone that showed two heart rate monitors on the screen, one had my name and the other had Scott's

"That's how" I muttered, I watched Scott lift his shirt and strap the monitor below his chest and my eyes widened a little as I glanced down at my tube dress, the only way to do this was either show my black boy shorts..or my black bra "Uh guys we may have a problem" I said scratching the side of my head "What?" Scott asked, I motioned to my dress

"You either see my lower half or the top half...which is it?" I asked annoyed, both their eyes widened "Uh top half" Scott exclaimed his protective brother mode kicking in, I nodded and took off my cardigan showing the straps of my bra before pulling the top part of my dress down to my waist "God Sarah, a little heads up would be nice" Stiles said struggling to not look at my chest, I rolled my eyes and strapped the heart monitor below my bra, I pulled the dress back up and pulled on my black cardigan

"There all done" I exclaimed, Scott turned back around and so did Stiles "And now for the tape" Stiles said leading us out into the middle of the field, he pulled out some duct tape and taped Scott's wrists together behind his back "Your turn" he said, I shook my head "There's no way in hell that I'm going to let you tape my hands together" I said firmly, he rolled his eyes

"Well I guess we could try something different with you later, for now you can sit and watch" he said, I nodded and sat down on the bench, Stiles walked a few feet away from Scott and dumped a bunch of lacrosse balls on the ground before grabbing the lacrosse stick "Okay now remember, don't get angry" Stiles said, he started lobbing the balls towards Scott and all I could do was laugh my head off while Scott winced in pain

"Son of a bitch!" Scott shouted, I laughed harder and had to hold onto the bench to keep from falling off "You know what I think my aims improving" Stiles said obviously having way too much fun with abusing Scott, after a few more hits Scott fell to his knees and rested his forehead on the floor while groaning, he ripped the duct tape pulling his hands free and rested them either side of him,

I gripped the bench and watched nervously as Stiles approached my brother, I could hear Scott's heartbeat racing but it suddenly started to calm down, I sighed in relief and walked towards them "Scott, you started to change" Stiles said crouching down to his level "It was anger, but it was more than' that. The angrier I got the stronger I felt" Scott gasped "So it is anger then, Derek's right" Stiles said "I can't be around Alison" Scott said "Why because she makes yah happy?" Stiles asked, Scott shook his head "No because she makes me weak" he replied.

* * *

I sat down at my usual seat in economics class and the boys walked in, Stiles was about to sit down in front of me when Scott stopped him "Stiles sit here dude" he begged motioning to the chair behind him where Alison usually sat, Stiles nodded and was about to sit down when Alison showed up "Can I sit here?" she asked hopefully, he sighed and nodded before occupying the seat in front of me and giving Scott a shrug,

he started talking to Alison and it became very awkward very quickly, he obviously wanted to be near her but I wondered how difficult it must've been to try and keep her away, on one hand I was gratefull for that, not having to push anyone away because of the full moon...but on the other hand I envied what Scott had, sure Alison was a weakness for him but at least he had somone to keep him calm,

someone that obviously had very strong feelings towards him and wanted to be around him despite how weird he acted, me on the other hand? I couldn't get that as easy as Scott had, I had nothing keeping me from going wolf and that thought scared the crap out of me every single day "Alright class settle down" Mr Finstock said, everybody quietted and I broke my trail of though to concentrate on the teacher "Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading" he said looking around the class, one person put their hand up and I smiled in amusement

"Greenburg put your hand down everybody knows you did the reading" Finstock said annoyed, the teacher was known for being a complete twat but he amused the hell outta me sometimes "How about uh...McCall" he said, both Scott and I looked up "Scott McCall" he clarified, I nodded and sighed in relief while Scott tensed "What?" he asked confused "The reading" Finstock said sitting on the front of his desk "Last night's reading?" Scott asked, I mentally face palmed myself "No uh how about the readin of the Gettiburg's address?" Finstock asked sarcastically

"What?" Scott asked narrowing his eyes in confusion "That's sarcasm, you familiar with the term sarcasm McCall?" Finstock asked "Very" Scott replied glancing back at Stiles who smiled proudly "Did you do the reading yes or no?" Finstock asked "Uh..I think I forgot" Scott admitted "Nice work McCall, it's not like you get an' average AD in this class, c'mon buddy you know I can't keep you on the team if you have a D" Finstock said dissapointed "How about you summaried the previous nights reading?" he asked,

I heard a beeping noise and I looked over Stiles's shoulder to see Scott's heart rate going up "No? How about the night before that?" Finstock asked, Scott looke down nervously "How about you summaries anything you've ever read" Finstock said getting frustrated, the beeping on the monitor was getting faster and I tensed out of nervousness "In your entire life" Finstock exclaimed "No? A blog? How about the back of a cereal box? No? How about the adult warning on your favourite website you visit every night?" he asked,

the heart rate monitor was seriously driving me mad and so was Finstock "Nothing? Thank you McCall for demolishing any flicker of hope I had in your generation, you just blew it for everybody, next practice you can start with suicide runs" Finstock exclaimed, Scott's heart monitor beeping started to slow down and my eyes widened slightly,

I looked at Scott who's head was turned and I followed his gaze to Alison who smiled softly, my eyes flickered down underneath their table and I sighed in annoyence, Alison had her fingers laced through Scott's and she was stroking his hand soothingly, now I knew it was official...I was jealous of my brother.


	12. Heart Monitor Part 2

Class eventually ended and I shoved my belongings into my bag before storming out of the class, I knew it wasn't Scott's fault that I was jealous but I couldn't help but feel angry towards him, well not really him..as long as your pissed off anyone could make you angry at them, which is why I need to get out of there asap "Sarah!" I could hear the boys calling my name but I was currently burning up and there was a pounding in my head, I could hear a loud beeping and I knew it was my heart monitor on Stiles's stolen phone,

I slammed open the door to the girls bathroom and glared at the girls currently occupying by and doing their make up, at my glare they all jumped and ran out of the bathroom...kind of made things easier for me, meant I wouldn't rip out their throats "Sarah please come out" Scott's voice begged through the door, I whimpered and gripped the sink in front of the mirror on the wall, I looked up and found my eyes were glowing bright blue "No no please" I begged, I ran the cold water and splashed some over my face but it did nothing

"Scott" I gasped as the pounding continued, before I knew what was happening Scott and Stiles had both ran into the bathrooms and stood next to me "Sarah you have to calm down" Scott said soothingly, I looked up into the mirror and found my canines growing "I can't Scott" I whimpered, I was trying to hold on but my eyes were flickering from brown to blue, which meant I only had a short period of time before I went from Sarah to blood thirsty wolf in the school bathroom "She's not changing back" Scott exclaimed,

I screamed at the pain in my head and someone rubbed my back in slow gentle circles, the heart monitor was beeping like crazy and I wasn't sure I could hold on much longer "Scott you have to get out" I gasped "No, Sarah please try to calm down" he begged, I shook my head and screamed again "Stiles help me!" Scott shouted, my finger nail's had grown long and sharp and I ran my tongue alone my canine teeth "Sarah, come on Sarah think of something to calm you down" Stiles pleaded, I snapped my head to the left and stared at him,

he looked as panicked as Scott did and before I knew it the pain had subsided, my canines dissapeared, my vision stopped flashing to red and my nails grew to their normally long length, I fell to my knees and still kept a tight grip on the sink "Thank god" Scott sighed in relief, I didn't know which one was rubbing my back but they didn't stop...much to my appreciation "You good now?" Stiles asked hopefully, I nodded and shakily got back to my feet, I looked in the mirror and found I looked completely normal, apart from the tear stains on my cheeks that blended in with the water I had used to try and cool myself down

"What did you think about?" Scott asked curiously, I shook my head "I don't know" I lied, I knew exactly what brought me back and I didn't quite like it "Really?" Scott asked skeptically, I nodded "Yeah, I'm positive" I replied grabbing my bag off the floor "Alright then, well can we get the hell out of the girls bathroom now? Before someone calls the police?" Stiles asked, I chuckled and we all left the bathroom.

* * *

After making sure I wouldn't rip out anybody's throat Stiles got an' idea to test out Scott's newly found Anchor, we were now using the term anchor to label someone that kept a werewolf from turning...well into a werewolf, keeping them calm and all that jazz, well Alison was Scott's anchor and that explained everything about what happened in class, but seen as she couldn't be with him all the time we had to figure out a way for Scott to keep his thoughts on Alison instead of getting angry, which should be tricky but Stiles had an' idea, one that would most probably turn out very bad for Scott

"What are we doing here?" Scott asked confused, we were behind the school in one of the less used spaces of the parking lott "Okay stand right there, do you have your keys?" Styles asked, Scott nodded and pulled them out of his pocket "Perfect, hold them up like so" Stiles instructed, he took Scott's key and put it between his thumb and forefinger with the end sticking out

"Now whatever happens try to think of Alison, find her voice like you did at the game, got it?" Stiles asked, Scott nodded "Okay just keep holding it right there" Stiles said glancing back at the gang of older boys near the side entrance to the school, Scott and I watched wide eyed as Stiles took out his own key and very inconspicuously, dragged his key along the edge of the car creating one long scratch "Hey hey dude what d'you think you're doing to that truck bro?" Stiles shouted putting his key away and glancing at they gang of guys,

I realised what his plan was and I didn't completely agree with it "What the hell?!" the owner of the truck shouted advancing on Scott, I moved back and he punched Scott right in the nose, Scott fell to the ground and they started to beat the crap out of him, he seemed to be staying calm but I was having a bit of trouble "Stiles" I said warningly, the pain in my head started to come back a little lighter than' before, but I still knew what was gonna happen if someone didn't get me out of here "Okay Sarah breathe and try not to look at your brother okay" Stiles said coming over and making me face him,

I nodded and he put an arm around my while shielding covering my eyes with his hand, I clung to his waist and seemed to be calming down "Stop, stop it right now!" someone shouted, the punching noises stopped and I looked back to see Scott with a nose bleed but looking very normal, I sighed in relief "What do you idiots think you're doing?" the teacher asked, Stiles held up the heart monitors that showed two very calm and very normal heart ratings.

* * *

"Excuse me sir, I know it's detention and all but I'm late for work and I really don't wanna get fired" Scott said, the teacher shrugged and looked back down at whatever he was working on, after the little stunt earlier the 3 of us had sucesfully landed ourselves in detention, Scott and Stiles sat in front of me in the Chemistry lab while I sat behind boredly drawing patterns on the table with my finger

"You knew I would heal?" Scott asked looking at Stiles "Yep" he replied "So you did that to help me learn" Scott stated "Yup" Stiles said "But partly you punished me" Scott said "Yeah, well that was obvious" Stiles said "Dude you're my best friend and I can't have you being angry with me" Scott admitted "I'm not angry any more. Look you have something Scott, okay weather you want it or not you and Sarah can do things that nobody else can do. So that means you don't have a choice anymore, it means you have to do something" Stiles said, I looked up

"I know, and I will" Scott replied "Alright, all of you outta here" the teacher said, I picked up my bag and we all left the class "So Sarah..." Scott started, I looked at him "..I know you have an' anchor, I don't know why you won't tell us what it is but I know you have one" he said, I rolled my eyes "Look guys my anchor is surprising for me too okay? And when the time comes I will tell you who it is" I said, they both stopped and I faced them with a confused expression "So it's a person?" Stiles asked smirking slightly, I groaned at my slip up and started walking again "Oh come one Sarah" they both said teasingly, I chuckled despite it all but still carried on walking.

* * *

I was dark out and I found myself in the school parking lott with Scott and Stiles, Derek was supposed to be hear with the person he thought was the alpha, that's as much as I knew so far "This is a terrible idea" Stiles said shaking his head at Scott "Yeah I know" Scott agreed "But were still gonna do it?" Stiles asked "Did you think of something better?" Scott asked annoyed

"Well personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until it eventually goes away" Stiles said, I rolled my eyes "I don't think we can do that, but thanks for the idea" I said sarcastically "Just make sure we can get inside" Scott said, Stiles nodded and a familiar black car pulled up "And here's the asshole" I muttered "Where's my boss?" Scott asked as Derek got out of the car "He's in the back" he replied, we looked through the window to see Scott's boss in the backseat tied up with duct tape across his mouth, he was also knocked out

"Oh well he looks comfortable" Stiles said sarcastically, though when Stiles was sarcastic he usually sounded serious which made it all the more amusing, they started towards the school and I followed "Hey, what are you doing?" Derek asked "You said we were linked to the alpha" Scott said motioning to me "Were gonna see if you're right" he added as we entered the school.

"Okay one question, what are you gonna do if the alpha doesn't show up?" Stiles asked as we walked into the announcer room "I don't know" Scott replied "And what are you gonna do if he does show up?" Stiles asked pushing a few buttons on the microphone "I don't know" Scott said shaking his head "Good plan" Stiles muttered "Okay you said that a wolf howls to signal it's position to the rest of the pack right?" Scott asked, Stiles thought for a moment

"Right but if you bring him here does that make you part of his pack?" he asked "I really hope not" Scott said nervously "Yeah me too" Stiles said placing the microphone on the desk in front of Scott and me "Alright, all you" he said turning up the volume, I sat down on the computer chair next to him and put my feet up on the table, Scott cleared his throat and took a deep breath before letting out his howl...which by the way had me in tears by the end of it "Was that okay? I mean that was a howl right?" he asked,

I managed to stop laughing and look at Stiles who was struggling not to "Technically" he shrugged "Well what did it sound like to you?" Scott asked, Stiles sighed and shook his head "Like a cat being choked to death Scott" he admitted "What do I do how am I supposed to do this?" Scott asked frustratedly, Stiles moved around to the other side of the table and talked to Scott while I swirled on the chair,

I got a thought and I made sure they were busy before grabbing the microphone and bringing it down to my level, I leaned back on the chair and closed my eyes in thought, as soon as I re-opened them everything was red and I pushed the button down on the microphone, I took a deep breath and let out what I hoped was a better howl than' Scott's (Sarah's howl is like Scott's but imagine it in a higher tone because she's a girl obviously), I shifted my eyes back to normal and looked to see Scott and Stiles staring at me with wide eyes "How was that?" I asked biting my lip to hide the smirk.

* * *

"I am going to kill all three of you" Derek snapped as we got back outside "What the hell was that? You trying to attract the entire state to the school?" he exclaimed "Sorry, I didn't think it would be that loud" I said apologetically "Yeah it was loud. And it was awesome" Stiles sang, I smiled "Shut up" Derek demanded "Don't be just a sour wolf" Stiles said, I nodded in agreement

"He's right, no need to get bitchy with me just because the weakest our of us is an' awesome howler" I said proudly "What did you do with him?" Scott asked looking into the car "What?" Derek asked confused, he looked into the car and realised Scott's boss was gone "I didn't do anything" he said turning back to face us, I saw something come up behind Derek but before I could say anything he was raised into the air with blood flowing out of his mouth "Oh my god" I exclaimed, the boys grabbed my arms and pulled me into the school before closing the doors "Not good" I squeaked.


	13. Night School Part 1

"Lock it, lock it!" Scott shouted "Do I look like I have a key?" Stiles asked "Sarah grab something" Scott shouted "Like what?" I asked helping them keep the door shut "I don't know anything" he replied, Stiles suddenly stood up and stared at something through the small window, Scott and I did the same before noticing what it was he was after "No" I said shaking my head

"Yeah" he sang opening the door, he sneaked out and looked around before grabbing the fence cutters on the floor, I spotted something by Derek's car and I banged on the door "Stiles get in here now!" I screamed, he saw what was making me so scared and ran back towards us just as the alpha lunged, he managed to get through the door and quickly lodged the fence cutters into the handles so that it couldn't open

"You do that again and I will personally kill you" I snapped, he nodded "Where is it?" Scott asked looking through the window, they kept looking out but I couldn't, if the thing popped up I would most likely have a heart attack "That won't hold will it?" Scott asked as they backed away to where I was stood "Probably not" Stiles said, they turned around and we stared down the dark hallway,

a loud howl was heard and they ran into one of the classrooms, I kept watch on the door until I hear a smashing sound come from the room they were in, I ran to the doorway and saw a box type thing on the ground "What is that?" I asked confused "That's my battery" Stiles exclaimed about to get up, Scott grabbed him and pulled him back down

"We have to move" Stiles said "What if he's right outside?" Scott asked nervously "He is right outside" Stiles said "Just let me take a look" Scott said, they both stood and peeked through the window "Anything?" I whispered, Scott shook his head "Move now?" Stiles asked hopefully "Move now" Scott confirmed, they both stood up and ran towards me "This way" Scott said about to go right "No, somewhere without windows" Stiles said "Every single room in this building has windows" I pointed out "Alright then less windows" he said

"The locker room" Scott suggested, we nodded and ran towards the locker room "Call your dad" Scott said as walked in "And tell him what?" Stiles asked "Anything, say there's a gas leak or a fire whatever, if that thing sees the parking lott filled with cop cars it'll take off" Scott said rather hopefull "What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely terminator and kills every cop in sight? Including my dad" Stiles exclaimed

"Well they have guns" Scott pointed out "Yeah well Derek had to be shot with a rare wolfsbane bullet to slow him down d'you remember that?" Stiles asked "Then we have to find a way out and just run for it" Scott said, I was actually glad I had chosen to wear flat boots today instead of heels..that would've made things very difficult

"How? There's no houses near this school for another mile" Stiles said "This is gonna sound very direspectfull but what about Derek's car?" I asked "That could work, we go outside we get the keys off his body and then we take his car" Stiles agreed "And him" Scott said, Stiles shrugged "Fine whatever" he muttered, we started walking towards the door but I froze at the sound of something on the other side "What?" Stiles asked as Scott heard the same thing I did "I think I heard something" I whispered,

we quickly backed away from the door and I sighed nervously "Hide" Scott said looking at me and Stiles, he nodded and jumped into one of the lockers, I rolled my eyes before doing the same thing in the one next to him, I heard the locker room door open and O covered my mouth with my hand to quiet my breathing sounds, the guys started screaming and I jumped out of the locker to find them with the janitor, I sighed in relief "What the hell are you guys trying to kill me? All of you get out now" he demanded

"Donnie just listen for half a second okay?" Stiles asked "Not okay get out of here right now" he demanded, he pushed us towards the door "Donnie just listen" Stiles begged "No go" he replied before closing the locker room door, as soon as he did he screamed and was thrown agains't the door, blood splattered across the blurry door window and he dissapeared before crashing agains't the door again screaming, Scott tried to open the door but I grabbed him and dragged him down the hall.

* * *

The guys ran into the double door expecting them to open, Scott peeked his head through the small gap before coming back in "There's a dumpster" he said confused "He pushed it in front of the door" Stiles said in realisation, we started walking another way and I realised my hands were shaking "I'm not dying here, I'm not dying at school" he exclaimed

"You're not gonna die" I said annoyed "God what is he doing what does he want?" Stiles asked "Us. Derek said it's stronger with a pack" Scott said "Oh great, a psychotic werewolf who's into teamwork that's just beautiful" Stiles said sarcastically, I sighed and Scott stopped us from walking, he and Stiles stared through the window and once I looked I immediatly turned away, the alpha was on the roof opposite us staring right at us, whenever this happened in movies I was scared and now it was the real freakin' thing

"Run!" Scott shouted, we started running back the way we came and I heard something smash through the window behind us, I was pushed through the doors on our right and we reached th staircase, I jumped over the side not taking the time to run down the steps "That's one way to do it" Stiles commented as we ran through another set of doors, we ended up behind some rusty lockers and I caught my breath back "I don't think I can run anymore" I admitted, I heard a loud growling and Scott shook his head at us,

Stiles rolled his eyes before grabbing my arm and dragging me to run again "Okay we have to do something" he exclaimed as we stopped "Like what?" I asked nervously "I don't know kill it, hurt it, do some mental anguish on it just something" he said as we walked backwards, they both stopped and I stumbled back into Stiles "What?" I asked, they both looked to my right and I saw an' empty room with ladders in it, Stiles pushed me behind him before pulling out his keys "What are you doing?" I asked as I heard growling,

he shook his head and threw his keys into the room before hiding behind the door with me and Scott, the alpha ran into the room and we slammed the door shut "Help me with the desk" Scott said, Stiles grabbed the other end and they pushed it towards the door, they both chuckled in relief and I sighed "Thank fuck" I mumbled running a hand through my hair, the alpha tried smashing through the door but it was metal I think and the desk was long enough so that it hit the wall opposite the door, it was pretty much impossible to get through

"Come on Scott jump over" I said, he was on the other side of the desk but easily jumped over to our side, Stiles leaned in close to the window and I pulled him back "What the hell are you doing?" I asked "I just want to get a good look at him" he replied "Are you nuts?" I exclaimed "Look it's trapped okay? It's not gonna get out" he said reasuringly, I nodded and let him go, he kneeled onto the table and looked through the small window "Yeah we got you" he said tauntingly "Stiles shut up" Scott said

"No I'm not scared of this thing" he said facing us, the alpha jumped agains't the door and Stiles fell off the table before jumping back to his feet "I'm not scared of you. Cuz you're in there and were out here" he said as we stared at the door, a loud crashing noise was heard and the ceiling started to creak, my eyes widened as I realised the alpha was right above us

"Run" I exclaimed grabbing the back of their shirts, we started running towards the exit but I paused "Guys, Scott d'you hear that?" I asked, it sounded like a phone ringing but I knew it wasn't any of our's "I know that ringtone. It's Alison's phone" he said sighing, I groaned "Stiles gimme your phone" Scott demanded, Stiles handed him the phone and he dialled Alison's number, he talked to her for a few seconds before hanging up "We need to get to the lobby" he said, I nodded and we started running again.

* * *

We finally reached the lobby where Alison was waiting for us "What are you doing here? Why did you come?" Scott asked "Because you asked me to" she replied nervously, she pulled out her phone and showed him the text he apparently sent "Why do I get the feeling that you didn't send this message?" she asked "Because I didn't" he replied "Okay did you drive here?" Stiles asked hopefully

"Jackson did" she said, I groaned "And Lydia what's going on who sent me this text?" she asked, her phone started to ring again "Where are you?" she asked answering it, the door behind us slammed open and in walked Jackson and Lydia "Oh my god" I exclaimed throwin my head back in annoyence "Finally, can we go now?" Lydia asked, the ceiling started to creak again and I sighed

"Okay run. Now" I said, they all nodded and we ran up the stairs and down the hallway, I could hear the alpha close behind us and it mad me very very nervous, we all stumbled through the double door at the end and Scott was quick enough to close them and put the latches up so they couldn't be opened "Help me get this in front of the door" Scott said taking hold of one of the machines, Jackson took the other end and they pushed it in front of the door "No Scott not here" Stiles said looking at the large windows,

the girls started to push stacks of chairs in front of the machine "Guys, Stiles talking. Can we hang on one second please?" he begged, I was actually listening to them but the others weren't "Hello!" he shouted, they all stopped and turned to face him "Okay nice job good work everyone. Now what should we do about the 20ft wall of windows?" he asked motioning behind him, my eyes widened "Could somebody please explain to me what's going on because I am freaking out here and I'd really like to know why" Alison said panting and looking at Scott,

he shook his head and leaned on one of the tables, apparently he didn't want to tell her just yet "Somebody killed the janitor" Stiles said "What?" Alison asked "Yeah the janitors dead" Stiles confirmed "What's he talking about is this a joke?" Alison asked, Scott shook his head and I wrung my hands nervously "Who killed him?" Jackson asked "No no no this is supposed to be over the mountain lion..." Jackson cut off Lydia "No don't you get it, there wasn't a mountain lion" Jackson told her, so he did see the alpha then "Who was it?" Alison shouted,

I actually felt very sorry for these guys, they had no idea what was going on just that something was trying to kill them...well us "What does he want?" she asked in a lower tone "I don't know I just know that if we go out there he'll kill us" Scott exclaimed, I sighed "Who? Who is it?" Alison asked, they all looked at Stiles and he glanced at me and Scott "It's Derek, it's Derek Hale" Scott lied,

I shook my head "Wait Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asked "Yeah I saw" he replied "The mountain lion..." Lydia started "No Derek killed them" Scott shouted cutting her off "All of them?" Alison asked nervously "Yeah starting with his own sister" Scott said, I shook my head and tried to hold back from punching him "It's been Derek the whole time, he's in here with us" he said

"Call the cops" Jackson said looking at Stiles "No" he said shaking his head "No? What do you mean no?" Jackson asked "I mean no. Look Derek killed 3 people okay we don't know what he's armed with" Stiles said "Your dad is armed with an entire sherrif's department call him" Jackson said "I'm calling" Lydia said pulling out her phone, Stiles tried to stop her but was shoved back by Jackson "Yeah were trapped at Beacon Hills High School and we need you to..." Lydia paused and looked at her phone "She hung up on me" she said in shock

"The police hung up on you?" I asked "She said somebody gave her a tip that there were going to be prank calls about a break in at the high school, she said if they called again she was gonna trace it and have me arrested" she exclaimed "Then call again" Alison said "No they won't trace your cell, they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here" Stiles explained "What is this? Why does Derek wanna kill us why is he killing anyone?" Alison asked, they all immediately looked at Scott "Why is everyone looking at me?" he asked

"Cuz you're the one who sent her the text" Lydia said "No. I mean I don't know" Scott said nervously "Is he the one that called the police?" Alison asked "I don't know" Scott shouted, she nodded and turned away from him "Okay why don't we ease back on the throttle here yeah?" Stiles asked leading Stiles away from the rest of them, I followed "Okay first off throwing Derek under the bus nicely done" he said "I didn't know what to say I had to say something, if he's dead then it doesn't matter right? But if he's not...oh god I totally just bit her head off" Scott said stressing over his small blow up at Alison

"And she'll totally get over it. Bigger issues at hand here like how do we get out alive?" Stiles asked "But we are alive it could've killed us already it's like it's cornering us or something" Scott exclaimed quietly so the others didn't hear "So what? It wants to eat us all at the same time?" Stiles asked "No, Derek said it wants revenge" Scott said "Agains't who?" Stiles asked "Alison's family?" Scott suggested shrugging "Maybe that's what the text was about, someone had to send it" Stiles said

"Okay assheads, new plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim, are we good with that?" Jackson asked, I turned around and glared at him "Jackson remember our conversation before?" I asked, he gulped and nodded "Try that again and I will kill you" I snapped "Look Stiles just tell him the truth if you have to, just call him" Scott begged "I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive" Stiles said quietly, he shook his head "Okay give me the phone" Jackson demanded grabbing him by the back of the jacket,

Stiles spun around and punched him hard in the nose "Awesome" I whispered, Jackson was crouched down on the floor with Alison next to him "Dad hey it's me...and it's your voicemail" Stiles said on the phone "Look I need you to call me back like right now" he said, something started smashing againsn't the doors and we all walked backwards "Like right right now, dad were at the school" Stiles said before hanging up, the bolts in the doors started to fall out and I knew Scott and I couldn't save everyone...someone was going to hurt.


	14. Night School Part 2

We were all watching the door and it would only be a matter of time before the alpha got in "The kitchen. The door in the kitchen leads to the stairwell" Stiles said "Those stairs go up" Scott exclaimed "Up is way better than' here" I said shrugging, we all ran through the door and managed to reach the stairs, we soon entered the hallway and I was sure if I was relieved to be out of the kitchen or scared because we were in a long dark hall,

we somehow ended up in the science classroom and Scott put a chair agains't the door, I hid behind Scott and we could hear the growling get louder, it passed by the door and when the growling subsided we al sighed in relief "Jackson how many people can you fit in your car?" Scott asked "5 if someone squeezes on someone's lap" he replied "5? I barely fit in the back" Alison whispered

"It doesn't matter there's no getting out without drawing attention" Stiles pointed out "Well what about this?" Scott asked leading us towards the fire door "It goes to the roof we could go down the fire escape and get to the parking lott in like seconds" he said "It's a dead bolt" Stiles said looking at the locks on the door, Scott sighed and I thought of something "The janitor probably has a key" I said "You mean his body has it" Stiles corrected giving me a look, I nodded "I'll get it. I can find his scent by the blood" I whispered

"Well gee that sounds like a completely terrible idea what else you got?" Stiles asked "Either I get the key. Or I run out into that hallway and distract 'Derek' while you guys run for it" I said putting air quotes on Derek's name "You're not going out there Sarah. But I am" Scott said heading for the door "What? No no no, if I can't go you cant" I exclaimed

"Sarah I don't have time to fight you right now. Keep them safe for me" he said putting his hands on my shoulders, I sighed "Please Sarah" he begged, I groaned and nodded "Are you serious?" Alison asked when he turned to her "It's the best plan, someone has to get the key if we wanna get out of here" he replied "You can't go out there unarmed" she exclaimed quietly, he glanced behind her and grabbed the teachers pointing stick that had a finger at the end "It's better than' nothing" he said noticing our looks

"There's gotta be something else. You are not going out there with that" I said firmly while taking the stick from him "There is" Lydia said, she motioned to the cupboard where all the chemicals were held "What are we gonna do throw acid on him?" Stiles asked, she glared "You could make a firebombe" she said, I sighed "You can't it's locked" I said after trying to open the door, Jackson sighed and smashed it open with his elbow.

Lydia had just finished making the bomb and she handed it to Scott, who knew the girl was so smart? "No, this is insane you can't do this. You cannot go out there" Alison said "We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles's dad to check his messages" Scott exclaimed "You could die don't you get that? He's killed 3 people" she said, I glanced down at the floor in thought

"Somebody has to do something" Scott said walking towards the door, a tear fell down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away "Sarah you okay?" Lydia asked a littl worried, I nodded "Yeah, be safe guys" I replied walking towards Scott and Alison who was crying her yees out at this point "Do you remember when you told me you knew that I was lying because I had a tell?" she asked, he nodded "Well so do you. You're a horrible liar and you've been lying all night" she said, Scott couldn't leave her, she obviously loved him as much as he loved her and if he died tonight it would kill her..there was only one thing I could do

"Just please don't leave us" she begged, he sighed "Lock it behind me" he said glancing at us, Alison pulled him back and kissed him "Scott can I see that a sec?" I asked gulping afterwards, he nodded and handed me the bomb, I sighed "So this is pretty awkward but it has to be done" I told them as I walked back towards the door, my other hand fumbled around before I found the chair and threw it away from the door,

Scott's eyes widened "Sarah" he said warningly, I opened the door and ran out into the hallway "Sarah get back here" Scott exclaimed, I walked down the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen "Sarah" Scott hissed catching up to me, my eyes widened "What are you doing? You have to stay with Alison" I said as I walked down the stairs "You're my sister and I am not leaving you, besides he's after both of us. Maybe he'll leave them alone to find us" he said as he walked beside me "That's a good way to look at it" I said as we exited the cafeteria,

once we reached another hallway Scott sniffed the air "This way" he said leading me into the gym, I sniffed a few times and could easily smell the blood "Over here" I whispered pulling him underneath the bleachers, I took his left hand in my right while the bomb was in my left hand, he squeezed my hand briefly and I took a deep breath before walking underneath the bleachers and towards the smell, we walked further in and Scott suddenly tugged on my hand, I turned and gave him a confused look, he wiped something of his face and slowly looked up,

I did the same and held back a scream when I saw the janitors dead body hanging over us "Scott can you get the keys?" I asked hopefully, he nodded and climbed up the poles before reaching out and trying to grab the keys, as soon as his fingers touched them the bleachers started to close up and move back to the wall "Scott hurry" I said knowing that if he didn't hurry up we would get crushed

"Got 'em" he muttered jumping down, he grabbed my hand again and we ran through the metal poles jumping out at the last minute, the bleachers were up agains't the wall and where I usually found it cool I was now mentally cursing the person who invented that, I heard a growling noise and I looked up to see the alpha watching us "Sarah give the bomb" Scott whispered, I handed it to him and he let go of my hand before slipping the keys into it "Run, get back to them now" he demanded still watching the alpha "No" I said firmly

"Sarah go now, I can distract him, I'll meet you up there just please get them all out of here" he begged, I nodded and kissed his cheek "Be carefull Scott" I said, he nodded and I ran out of the door, I was halfway up the stairs when a loud roar rang through the school shaking every loose object, I screamed as the pain in my head came back "No" I gasped, I stumbled my way to the science class and knocked on the door "It's Sarah" Stiles said relieved, he opened the door and pulled me in "Where's Scott?" Alison asked, I fell to the floor in pain

"He's distracting Derek. The keys" I said, I threw him onto the table and screamed as the pain came back "Sarah what's wrong?" Stiles asked worriedly, I heard Jackson yelling in pain but I couldn't focus on him right now "Oh god, Sarah no not now" Stiles begged kneeling down in front of me, I pulled off my cardigan as my body started heating up and my vision was flashing from red to normal "You have to run" I said panting "No, not without you and Scott" he said firmly "Look we have the keys we can get out of here" Jackson said rattling them for effect, I shook my head

"It's not safe, it cornered us in the gym..." I screamed again and my back arched up off the floor "You have to throw me out, I think the alpha's forcing us" I gasped, the others wouldn't hear me but Stiles would with him being the closest "He's forcing you to what?" he asked, I shook my head "He's forcing us to..." I screamed again and hid behind one of the tables to get away from them

"Sarah you have to find your anchor okay? Who is it?" Stiles asked calmly, I took a deep breath and shook my head "Look Sarah we don't have enough time, Scott's probably wolfed out and you're pretty close so please just tell me" he exclaimed "It's you...I think" I admitted, his eyes widened for a moment "Me?" he asked both surprised and happy "Yes asshole" I muttered, I could feel myself slipping and it was getting harder to hold on "Okay, this is a strange turn of events" he said running a hand through his short hair

"Stiles I don't have enough time right now, please do something" I whimpered falling onto my stomach "Like what?" he exclaimed, I screamed and felt my canines growing "Anything, just talk and don't stop okay" I panted, he sighed "Fine, just trust me Sarah" he said, I was confused for a moment until I felt him take one of my hands in both of his

"Don't Sarah just stay with us, don't shift or anything we need you" he exclaimed, I took deep breaths and slowly closed my eyes, I knew what the alpha wanted me to do and I knew how easy it would be to do it, to just rip their throats out and join the pack, that's all I've ever wanted, to be part of something where I was needed and the alpha needed me "Sarah, come on Sarah" Stiles said, I groaned

"Ow" I muttered putting a hand to my head, I opened my eyes and everything was normal "What did I just do?" I asked catching my breath, I ran my tongue along my teeth and they felt normal "Thank god" Stiles gasped in relief, I shot up into a sitting position and hugged him "I nearly changed" I whispered with tears falling down my cheeks "But you didn't. You came back" he replied wrapping his arms around my waist "Wait, do you hear that?" Lydia asked, I pulled my head off his shoulder and listened, I could hear police sirens "Thank god" I whispered, they came closer until they were just outside "Well that's a relief" Stiles said, I rolled my eyes.

* * *

The cops were searching the school for the janitor and I was sat on the steps thinking over everything "I'm never gonna look at Chemistry class the same way every again" I said as the boys appeared either side of me "Well at least we survived, we outlasted the alpha" Stiles exclaimed "When we were in the Chemistry room it walked right by us you don't think it heard us? That it knew we were there" Scott said "Well then how come were still alive?" Stiles asked "Because it wants us in the pack" I said looking up at him, he looked confused and I grabbed the pole to pull myself up

"I think first we have to get rid of our old pack" Scott said thinking the same thing I was "What do you mean what old pack?" Stiles asked crossing his arms "Alison, Jackson, Lydia...you" Scott said, Stiles had a look of realisation and he looked around for a moment "Tha alpha doesn't want to kill us" he said "No. It wants me an' Scott to do it" I said "And that's not even the worst part" Scott admitted

"How in holy hell is that not the worst part Scott?" Stiles asked "Because when he made me shift I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill you, all of you" Scott told him, he nodded "I did too, I remember flashes of when I was wolfing out. I knew how easy it would be to kill you guys" I said playing with my gold snake ring "But you didn't kill us" Stiles reminded me, I nodded and as they walked over to the ambulance I sat back down on the steps.


	15. Lunatic Part 1

It had been a few days since the incident in the school and also since Alison broke up with Scott, he had been whining about it but also said he was going to get her back, did I think it was possible? Hell no, anyways it was out first day back after they closed up the school for investigation and I was a little more bitchy than' usual..actually I was a lot more bitchy, it was the full moon tonight and if that wasn't bad enough I had a test this morning, so I was wolf pms'ing and scared about either failing my test or killing someone tonight, not to mention all my senses were heightened and as soon as the bell ran I wanted to shoot myself in the head

"Hey Sarah, you doin' okay?" Stiles asked as we waited outside the test room "Do I look okay?" I snapped, he shrugged and I put a hand to my head "I'm sorry Stiles I don't know what's going on with me, I'm super bitchy today" I said apologetically "It's okay, Scott's a douche so it must be the full moon" he said reasuringly, I sighed and nodded

"You want a hug from your anchor?" he asked smirking a little, I rolled my eyes and chuckled "Yes but you need to stop being so excited" I said putting my arms around his neck, his went around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder "I can't help it" he muttered, I nodded and pulled away "Alright let's go in" I said, I walked into the classroom and sat down in one of the front row desks

"You have 45 minutes to complete the test, 25% of your grade can be earned by writing your name on the cover of the blue book however as it happens every year one of you will inexplicably forget ro write your name on the cover and I will be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher. So let's get the dissapointment over with...begin" the teacher said clicking the button of his stopwatch,

I pulled out a blue pen and writ my name down before opening to the first page, I stared at the question and re-read it about 5 times but it wasn't going into my head, I looked up at the writing on the board even though it had absolutely nothing to do with my test, my vision started to get blurry and I clenched my eyes shut for a moment, when I re-opened them everything was normal and clear again "That was weird" I muttered, I looked back down at my test and read through the question again, my thoughts were cut off by the sound of a clicking noise,

I looked around the room and found someone playing with their pen, I sighed and turned around trying to concentrate on my test, I heard a howling noise somewhere and my head shot up, everybody was concentrating on their test so either they didn't hear it...or I was imagining it "Mr McCall" the teacher said, Scott had run out of the class with his bag and I knew his senses must've been going crazy too

"Mr Stilinski" he said annoyed as Stiles ran out after Scott, I sighed and shook my head before also leaving the classroom, I found Stiles in the middle of the hallway holding Scott's bag "Scott?" he asked looking down the hall, he pulled out his phone and I stopped him "I can hear him" I said, I wasn't exactly lying, I could hear Scott's breathing and I knew where he was "Come on" I muttered nodding down the hall,

I walked into the guys locker room and found the shower running, we walked around and found him stood under the shower in his boxers, he turned it off and I realised he was panting "What's happening are you changing?" Stiles asked nervously "No I can't breathe" Scott replied, Stiles dug through Scott's bag and pulled out his inhaler "Here use this" he said holding it out, Scott gave him a confused look but took it from him "I was having an asthma attack?" he asked after calming down

"No you were having a panick attack, but thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panick attack. Irony" Stiles explained "How did you know to do that?" Scott asked "I used to get them after my mom died. Not fun huh?" Stiles asked sighing, Scott shook his head "I looked at her and it felt like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer" he said "Yeah it's called heartbrake. About 2 billion songs are written about it" Stiles said shrugging "I can't stop thinking about her" Scott said catching his breath

"Well you could think about this. Her dad's a werewolf hunter and you're a werewolf, it was bound to become an' issue" Stiles said chuckling, Scott glared at him and he nodded "Not helpfull. Dude yeah you got dumped but it's supposed to suck" Stiles said sighing "No that's not it, it was like I could feel everything in the room everyone elses emotions" Scott said shaking his head "It's the full moon, so we'll lock you up in your room later like we planned. That way the alpha who's your boss can't get to you either" Stiles said

"You're gonna have to do a lot more than' lock me in my room" Scott said "What you mean because if you get out you'll be caught by hunters?" Stiles asked "No because if I get out, I'll probably kill someone" Scott admitted, I sighed and leaned agains't the wall "Maybe we shouldn't hold back this time" I said quietly, they both turned to face me "What are you talking about Sarah?" Scott asked confused,

I shrugged "All he wants us to do is kill with him, it doesn't mean we have to do it every full moon" I said in thought "Are you frickin insane? Sarah he wants you to kill us. Us being me, Lydia, Alison and Jackson" Stiles exclaimed, I shook my head "No maybe if I leave you guys voluntarily he'll leave you alone and I only have to kill some bum off the street" I said, their eyes widened

"Sarah are you honestly considering this? It doesn't matter who you kill you're still killing someone!" Stiles shouted, I shook my head and a loud howling rang out again, I covered my ears "I just want it to stop" I whimpered sliding down the wall, I opened my eyes and found blood all over the shower floor, there was splatters on the wall and a dead body in front of me, I screamed and clenched my eyes shut

"Sarah, come on it's okay" Stiles's voice said, I snapped my eyes open and glanced behind him, the shower was normal and there was no blood or dead body "I just want it to stop" I whispered, he nodded and pulled me into a tight hug "It's okay Sarah, you're gonna get through tonight" he said rubbing my back, I nodded and locked my arms around his waist.

* * *

I was leaning agains't the wall checking my phone messages when I picked up on a conversation from down the hall, I wasn't trying to listen in on conversations but my wolf senses weren't exactly controllable today _"Can you pick up on stuff like desire?" _Stiles's voice asked, I grimaced but concentrated on my phone _"What do you mean desire?" _Scott asked _"Like sexual desire" _Stiles replied _"Sexual desire?" _Scott asked _"Yes sexual desire, lust, passion, arousal" _Stiles said a little annoyed _"From Lydia?" _Scott asked,

I looked to my right where Lydia was leaning agains't the wall talking to one of her friends, the boys could see her but I was hidden by the wall..thankfully _"No it's general broad sense can you determine sexual desire?" _Stiles asked hopefully _"From Lydia to you?" _Scott asked boredly _"Fine yes, from Lydia to me look I need to know if I have a chance with this girl I've been obsessing over her since the 3rd frickin' grade" _Stiles admitted,

I growled quietly before shaking my head, Stiles wasn't mine so who was I to get jealous over his obsession with Lydia? I had known it since I was 8 so why was it hitting me now? "Hey Lydia can we talk for a second?" Scott asked, he was right next to me and I jumped "Of course" she replied, her friend walked away and Scott followed her into the coaches office, as soon as he closed the door I hid behind the wall next to it,

I could easily listen in and I was actually interested to know how she felt about Stiles _"Do you uh...d'you know if Alison still likes me?" _Scott asked hopefully, I rolled my eyes _"Of course she still likes you, she'll always like you" _Lydia replied, I could feel dissapointment coming from her and I held back a laugh, she had no chance with my brother _"Really?" _Scott asked hopefully _"As friends, just friends. If you ask me, of course nobody asks me, she made a big mistake. Ask me how I know that" _Lydia said, I shifted a little closer to the door

_"How?" _Scott asked sounding very annoyed _"Because I know you locked us in there to protect us. Because I know that when a guy risks his life for you, you should be gratefull"_ she exclaimed, I mouthed the word 'Bullshit' and rolled my eyes _"Are you gratefull?" _Scott asked _"I think you'd be pretty surprised at just how gratefull I can be" _she replied, I could feel attraction from in the room but I wasn't sure if it was Scott or Lydia, there was no talking so I peeked my head around, my eyes widened "Oh my god" I whispered, there in the coach's office Scott and Lydia were heavily making out, hands were roaming and hair was being messed up, I gagged and took this moment to walk away.


	16. Lunatic Part 2

After School...

It was pretty late and I was waiting for Stiles to get here, the urge to run off was getting harder to resist and he had to chain me up, I heard the front door open and I walked to the top of the stairs "Scott?" Mom asked, she was supposed to be leaving for work but was very worried about Scott who wasn't here yet "Stiles" Stiles said nervously "Key?" Mom asked "Yeah, I had one mad" he explained

"That doesn't surprise me, it scares me but doesn't surprise me. What is that?" Mom asked "Uh...a school project" Stiles replied "Mmm, Stiles he's okay right?" Mom asked worriedly "Who Scott? Yeah totally" Stiles said nervously "It's just that he doesn't talk to me, not like he used to not anymore. Sarah talks sometimes but I get the feeling she's hiding something" Mom said, I sighed "Well they've both had a bit of a rough week" Stiles said, I shook my head and walked back into my room.

Mom eventually left and Stiles came into my room "Hey Sarah, you feeling okay?" he asked, I nodded and sat up on my bed "Just watching some TV" I said shrugging, he nodded and dropped his duffle bag onto my bed "Do I even wanna know what's in the bag?" I asked, he shook his head "I seriously doubt it" he replied, he opened up the bag and pulled out a long chain "You're not putting that on me" I exclaimed with wide eyes, he sighed "Look I'm not that strong as a werewolf, d'you have anything less...wolfman" I asked hopefully,

he nodded and pulled out some hancuffs with a very long chain "That might work" I said nodding "Hold out your hand" he instructed, I did and he clasped it around my wrist tight but not so tight it would cut my skin "Do you have a radiator in here?" he asked hopefully, I sighed and looked behind me "I have metal poles on the headboard" I suggested, he nodded and put the other end of the handcuff around the headboard pole

"Now for your brother" he sighed standing up, I nodded "Stiles" I called as he reached the door "Yeah?" he asked, I was going to tell him about the coach's office incident earlier but I decided agains't it "Be carefull tonight" I sighed, he nodded and dissapeared from the doorway, I shook my head and lied down while turning back to the TV.

* * *

It had been an' hour since I was handcuffed to my headboard but it felt like 5, I was getting very edge and I had even tried pulling my hand through the handcuff..it was painfully unsuccesfull "Stiles" I called facing the door, I huffed and dropped my hand onto my pillows "Yeah?" he asked, he looked a little frustrated "You okay?" I asked, he nodded "Yeah fine, why aren't you a bitch?" he asked walking further into the room, I shrugged "I don't know maybe I don't have it as bad as Scott because I'm a girl" I said hopefully,

I knew it was complete bullshit but the only reason I wasn't kicking off right now was because there was a chance Stiles would uncuff me if I acted normal, sure the guy was my anchor but I was seriously craving meat right now "Maybe" he sighed, I patted the space in front of me "Come on you can tell me" I said, he thought for a moment before sitting down

"So what's going on in that head of your's?" I asked shuffling closer "Scott made out with Lydia" he sighed, I nodded "I know, I saw them earlier but I didn't want to tell you because I knew how much you liked her" I said, he nodded "I don't blame you, but he's been such an' asshole today" he exclaimed, I nodded and put a hand on his shoulder "Yeah I know. I'm feeling kind of peckish, you mind letting me out?" I asked holding up my cuffed wrist, he stared at me for a moment before realising something "I can't believe I didn't see that coming" he muttered standing up,

I growled "Come on Stiles please" I begged, he shook his head "Were in the same boat yah know, we both want someone we can't have" I said sitting on my knees "Really?" he asked crossing his arms, I nodded "Do you know what it's like when you hear about your anchor lusting over some slut?" I asked tilting my head, his eyes widened slightly "You like me?" he asked, I nodded and smiled a little

"Ever since I changed, you've been so so so nice to me. I really like you but you like someone else" I said angrily "That's not my fault" he said shaking his head "Maybe not, but it won't stop me from ripping out her heart tonight" I snapped lunging for him, a sharp stinging on my wrist caused me to yelp and fall back on the bed "Let me out!" I shouted grabbing the chain and yanking as hard as I could "I can't Sarah" Stiles said dissapearing from my doorway "You're useless no wonder Lydia never notices you!" I shouted, I knew he could hear me.

* * *

I was still yanking on the chain attached to my headboard when my eyes widened, the clouds were moving away from the full moon and it would take about 10 seconds for it to shine through my window and onto me "No no no, Stiles please let me out!" I shouted, tears fell down my cheeks and I tried to move as far away as possible, I could hear Scott's screaming through the walls and it made me very nervous "Please" I begged hiding my face in the pillows, a blinding pain ran through my body and I screamed into the pillow, there was a pounding in my head and my vision was flashing again

"Stiles please" I shouted, I screamed again and gripped the blanket underneath me, I clenched my eyes shut and endured the pain for a few more minutes before it all stopped, I opened my eyes and found everything brighter and red around the edges, I looked around and then locked my gaze onto the handcuffs, I gripped the chain with both hands and tugged as hard as I could succesfully breaking the chain.

* * *

The Next Morning...

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked a few times, I had a bit of a headache and I couldn't remember anything from last night, well I could remember everything up until I screamed and then it was blurry, I sat up in bed and looked around the room, everything was pretty much the same apart from the broken handcuffs still on my heaboard, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, I remembered what I said to Stiles last night and I felt so horrible about it "Hey Sarah" Scott greeted, he was leaning agains't the doorframe and I sighed

"Scott what happened last night? I can't remember again" I said frustratedly "Well we went after Jackson and Alison, Derek stopped us and kind if knocked you out" he said shrugging "How the hell is Derek alive?" I asked with wide eyes, he shrugged again "I have no idea. But he brought me back here and told me something that I'm not sure you're gonna like" he said wincing a little, I narrowed my eyes

"Just spit it out Scott it can't be that bad" I said inpatiently "Well I told Derek that I couldn't deal with this anymore, I can't be a werewolf and have Alison so I asked him if there was a cure" he started, he licked his lips nervously and sat down on my computer chair "He said there was something he'd hear of but wasn't sure if it actually worked, I'm willing to try it though" he said looking to see if I had blown up yet, I nodded as a sign to go on "We have to kill the alpha" he said, I shrugged "Why would I care?" I asked confused, he sighed

"Because the way to change back is to kill the one that bit you. So if we kill the alpha and I change back then you're most likely to change back too" he said, my eyes widened "Are you serious?" I asked, he nodded and I shook my head "No, no fucking way Scott. I swear to god you can keep hunting the alpha but I will not help you and if you do catch him then chances are I'm gonna try and help him escape" I shouted,

his eyes widened "Sarah you nearly killed people last night" he said angrily, I shook my head again "I won't go back Scott. Just get out of here and tell Stiles I'm sorry about last night" I demanded, he nodded and left the room while I fell onto my bed in tears,


	17. Wolf's Bane Part 1

I was at my locker grabbing the books I need for the lesson when someone approached me "Hey Sarah" I groaned and closed my locker "What do you want Jackson?" I asked, he shrugged "I just thought I'd let you know the same thing I let your brother know. I know what you guys are" he said smirking, I tensed before calming myself down "I have no idea what you're talking about" I lied shaking my head "Yes you do, well I know your brother is but the only proof I have of you being one is the way you lifted me in the locker room" he said,

I sighed "Damn" I hissed "There's no way someone goes from beind a sad, invisible geek to hot, feisty and incredibly strong" he pointed out, I sighed again "Okay what do you want?" I asked crossing my arms "I want what you have, all that power" he said, I rolled my eyes "I can't do it" I said, he nodded "You know I can tell someone right?" he asked, I gave him a look "Really? Well think about this, who's gonna believe you?" I asked tilting my head, his smile fell and he sighed "See, you don't have anything agains't me" I said smirking, I winked and walked down the hall.

I walked down the hall and spotted Scott and Stiles, ever since he told me the 'cure' news I hadn't been talking to either one of them "Sarah" Scott greeted, I walked right past them "Still not talking to me?" he asked, I paused and turned around "Are you still trying to find the cure?" I asked, he nodded "Then no" I shrugged before walking again "Wait Sarah" Stiles called, I sighed and turned around again "What?" I asked annoyed "It's about Jackson" he said, I nodded and walked towards them "You mean that he knows I turn into a bitch one a month?" I asked,

I had to use a reference to everyday life because as much as I loved the werewolf thing I wasn't gonna go shouting it out "Uh yeah to put it simply" he said, I shrugged "He told me earlier, and I told him he had nothing again's me so I walked away feeling boss. But I guess it's bad for you huh?" I asked looking at Scott with mock sympathy, he glared "He threatened to tell Alison" he said annoyed

"That's awesome really, but Jackson's already got the asshole part of being a werewolf down all he needs now is the little monthly gift. And I'd be more than' happy to give it to him, it's about damn time I found someone who appreciates this gift as much me" I replied shrugging "You can't change him Sarah, only the alpha can" Scott pointed out "I'd be more than' happy to call him again, it seemed to work well the last time" I snapped, he shook his head "What happened to you? You've changed" he said dissapointedly, I scoffed "I will not go back to my old self Scott. No one is going to take this away from me especially two losers" I snapped glancing at him and Stiles, I walked down the hall with my back to them and tears filled my eyes.

* * *

I walked into the cafeteria and quickly got my food, I had a lot of meat on my plate and no veg, I had a juice green apple as my healthy food for the day, I was about to sit down when my wolf ears picked up on something _"Looking for me McCall? I'm right here" _Jackson's voice said, I looked around the room and found him leaning agains't the vending machines watching Scott who was quiet far away, so he did know about the werewolf secret

_"So what else can you do? Can you see better? You're stronger more powerfull. See I knew there was no way you suddenly got that good at Lacrosse, which means you're actually a cheater aren't you? I bet our new co-captains gonna score a lot of shots tonight aren't you? And I'm gonna ruin your life if you don;t give me what I want,and d'you know who I'm gonna start with? Her" _Jackson said, I looked at Scott who was obviously nervous and was currently watching Alison, I took a bite out of my apple and tuned back in

_"I'm gonna destory any last chance you have with her, __and when I'm done with that I'm gonna get her alone, and I'm gonna get my hands on that tight body" _I looked at Scott again and I knew he was going to loose it, sure I was pissed with my brother but I was not letting Jackson get away with threatening him this way _"And then I'm gonna do the stuff you never got a chance to do, and she's gonna beg for more, I'll bet she likes to get loud, hell I bet she's a screamer" _I stopped listening and grimaced,

I really didn't need details on what Jackson was going to do to Alison if he got the chance, a loud clanging ran out and a few people looked over at Scott, he was glaring at Jackson and had a death grip on his tray, I ditched my food and walked towards Jackson who was busy smirking at Scott "Hey Jackson can I talk to you?" I asked hopefully, he nodded and I walked him into the middle of the cafetera,

I made sure Scott was watching before I turned around, I leaned up and put my mouth next to his ear "You wanna know how strong werewolves are?" I whispered, I felt him nod and I pulled back, I brought my knee up hard into his nuts, I didn't knee him werewolf hard but I used a little extra power "That's how strong we are" I said patting his head while he was hunched over, I glanced at Scott and Stiles and smiled a little before leaving the cafeteria.


	18. Wolf's Bane Part 2

"Sarah!" Lydia's voice shouted, I looked up from my seat on the steps outisde to see her storming towards me "I wanna thank you" she said crossing her arms "Ooookay" I said confused while putting down my English book "For kicking Jackson in the balls earlier" she explained, I nodded

"It was no problem believe me but why are you thanking me? I thought you'd hate me" I said, she shook her head and sat down to my right "He dumped me, he said he needed to get rid of all the dead weight in his life and that I was the deadest" she said sadly, I sighed

"That's rough. Well he's an' asshole" I exclaimed, I wasn't exactly sure how to deal with breakups but I guess I was doing good so far "I really liked him Sarah" she said quietly, I nodded "You guys have been together for a while so I'm not surprised" I said shaking my head, she nodded

"I can do better, he's just an' idiot co-captain. I could do much better" she said looking up "I agree, you could do so much better than' Jackson" I replied, I wasn't lying I really did think she could do better "Yeah. Anyway thanks for the talk" she said cheerfully before going into the school.

* * *

After School...

I was at home making a delicious chicken sandwich when my phone started ringing, I wiped my hands on the dishtowel before answering "Hello?" _"Hey Sarah it's Stiles" _I sighed in annoyence and got back to my sandwich "Look I told you I'm not helping you guys find the alpha" I exclaimed

_"Yeah I know but I need you to meet me somewhere" _he said, I rolled my eyes "No, and I though you were playing tonight? It starts soon doesn't it?" I asked sitting down at the dining table _"Yeah I don't know if I'll be able to make it. Anyway I really need you to meet me Sarah"_ he said, he sounded pretty desperate

"Why don't you call Scott?" I asked sighing _"He's busy looking for something. Look don't ask anything right now just meet me outside your mom's work. Soon" _he hung up the phone and I groaned "Jackass" I muttered closing my phone, I looked around my kitchen for a moment before looking out the window, it was nearly dark and I wasn't really up for running into my alpha tonight, I sighed and thought it through before shaking my head...Stiles owed me big time for this.

I stood outside my mom's hospital leaning again's the sign, he wasn't here yet at least not that I could see, soon enough a familiar jeep pulled up and inside was Stiles and to my annoyence Derek "Great" I sighed walking towards the jeep, I pulled open Stiles's door as he hung up the phone "You're not gonna make it" Derek told him while shaking his head "I know" Stiles replied dissapointedly

"And you didn't tell him about his mom either" Derek said, my eyes narrowed "Not till we find out the truth" Stiles said "What's going on Stiles?" I asked nervously "You remember when Scott apparently texted Alison when we were locked inside the school?" he asked, I nodded "Well we tracked it and it came from a computer...Your mom's computer" he said, I shook my head slowly

"No way. My mom doesn't know anything about us" I said quietly, he nodded "I know, which is why were here tonight" he explained, I sighed "Fine" I knew my mom hadn't sent the message, she didn't know anything about the supernatural crap we had going on "Oh and Stiles" Derek said "Yeah?" Stiles asked, Derek grabbed his head and slammed it agains't the wheel "Oh god what the hell was that...?" Stiles groaned holding his forehead

"You know what that was for. Go" Derek said pointing to the hospital, I shook my head and moved so that Stiles could get out of the car "You okay?" I asked as we entered the hospital "I think so" he said rubbing his head, I smiled and we reached the reception, it was completely empty "That's weird" I said more to myself than' Stiles, his phone started to ring and we wondered down the hall,

I knew Derek's uncles room was down here so maybe someone was with him "Yeah I said I can't find her" Stiles said following me _"Well ask for Jennifer she's been looking after my uncle" _Derek said through the phone, I peeked into the room and found it empty

"Well he's not here either. He's gone Derek" Stiles said, it was quiet for a few seconds before Derek replied with something that made me very very scared _"Look Stiles you have to get out of there now it's him he's the alpha get out" _I took a step backwards about to run like hell when someone caught my eye "You must be Stiles" he said looking at Stiles, I gulped at the sight of Peter Hale up leaning agains't the wall casually,

I took Stiles's hand and was about to pull him towards the entrance when the red headed nurse popped up again "What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over" she said glaring, I tensed and turned to face Peter "If it isn't one of my beta's" he said smiling a little, I shook my head "Omega" I corrected, he tilted his head and I could hear Stiles putting everything together, it was the nurse that sent the text not my mom

"Oh my god I'm gonna die" Stiles whimpered, I let go if his hand and he clung to the back of my denim jacket "No you're not" I said glancing back at him, there was a punching noise behind me and we both turned to see Derek stood next to a knocked out nurse "That's not nice. She's my nurse" Peter said "She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way" Derek demanded glancing at me and Stiles

"Oh damn" Stiles mumbled dropping onto his hands and knees, I rolled my eyes and followed him behind the reception area, I slowly got down to the floor and we hid behind the desk "Can't you help him?" Stiles asked as the sound of grunting, smashing and punching was heard "Are you kidding me? Stiles I'm an' omega the weakest in the pack, if I go agains't the alpha I will die" I told him with wide eyes,

he nodded and peeked out "Derek's losing" he said wincing, I nodded "Because he's a beta, he's strong but not alpha strong" I sighed shaking my head "Maybe we could get to Scott, two Beta's is better than' one" Stiles suggested, I shrugged and peeked out to see the fight still going on...and the alpha was deffinatly winning "Okay, go go now" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet,

we ran out of the hospital and got into his jeep "God I hope he's okay" I said looking back at the hospital as we took off "He wouldn't kill his nephew would he?" Stiles asked panting, I shrugged "God knows, let's just get to Scott" I said leaning back agains't the chair, he nodded.


	19. Co Captain Part 1

It was 2:00 in the morning and I was up on the roof, I felt like I was on one of those cheesy werewolf movies where the wolf stares up at the moon in thought, I didn't know what to do anymore, the alpha and Derek payed Scott a little visit after the lacrosse game and said they needed his help, he obviously refused to hurt anyone and the alpha somehow gave him a glimpse of his memories, and according to Scott they weren't very pleasant, I crossed my arms and rested them on the top of my knees

"Sarah" someone called, I looked around for a moment before my gaze fell onto Derek, he was on the ledge by my window "What do you want?" I asked angrily, he sighed and glanced at something behind me, I looked back and jumped to see the alpha watching me "Hello Sarah" he greeted as though it was a casual thing, I tensed and slowly shuffled away

"I won't hurt you" he reasured occupying my previous spot, I stopped moving once I was a few feet away "It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked, I gave him a confused look and he pointed towards the moon "Yeah" I replied quietly, the dude seriously scared the crap out of me "You do this a lot?" he asked staring up at the moon, I sighed and nodded "To think" I said, he nodded and it was silent for a few seconds "I need your help Sarah" he said turning to face me, I shook my head

"No you don't. I'm an' omega for one thing and I don't kill people" I said shrugging "I don't want to kill any innocent people Sarah. Just those responsible, I told your brother the same thing" he said "I will never help you. Because even if I do you'll try and force me to kill my friends" I snapped quietly, I really didn't want to wake Scott up and turn this into a roof battle

"If I told you that you could join my pack without killing them. Would you?" he asked, I thought about it for a moment "Yeah, but don't you have to kill someone to be in the pack?" I asked confused, he nodded "Yes, but you could kill someone else for me as initiation" he said, I sighed "Who would I have to kill?" I asked slightly nervous "I don't have a particular person in mind right now. But if I find someone will you do it?" he asked hopefully, I nodded "But none of my friends or family" I said firmly,

he smiled slightly "Good. And will you help me kill those responsible for my family's death?" he asked, I glanced up at the sky for a moment "Can I think about it? Not too long just some time" I begged, he shrugged "I'm a reasonable man. Alright" he agreed, I sighed in relief but a thought hit me "Why do you want me though? I'm just an' omega" I said confused "Even omega's have a role to play Sarah" he said, I nodded and watched as he and Derek jumped down from the roof before dissapearing.

* * *

The Next Day...

I was once again in the back of Stiles's jeep while they drove around, they were currently tracking down Jackson because the Argents suspected him of being the second Beta, personally I wanted them to keep thinking that and eventually kill the asshole but my brother just had to play hero "There he is" Scott said, I looked through the window and saw Jackson along with Alison's dad,

I could hear his heart pounding and it was a little irritating "Yo, everything okay?" Scott asked them as the car stopped "Hey Scott, your friend here was having some car trouble we were just taking a look" Mr Argent said "There's a shop right down the street I'm sure they have a tow truck" Scott said "Yeah you want a ride?" Stiles asked, Scott pushed open his door and Jackson hesitated

"Hey c'mon Jackson you're way too pretty to be out here all by yourself" Stiles said shaking his head, Jackson nodded and made his way towards us "Hey boys" Mr Argent called, he walked around to the drivers window of Jackson's car and put his arm through, the car started up and I sighed slightly confused "Told you I knew a few things about cars" he said smiling,

he got into his own car and took off..to my relief "What are you following me now?" Jackson asked annoyed as Mr Argent's car dissapeared from sight "Yes you stupid idiot you nearly gave away everything right there" Scott exclaimed, Stiles jumped out of the jeep and I climbed out through Scott's door "What are you talking about?" Jackson asked "He thinks you're the second beta" Scott said

"What?" Jackson asked still confused "He thinks you're me" Scott said angrily before punching Stiles's jeep "Dude my jeep" Stiles said quietly, I smiled and leaned in closer "Not now" I whispered "I could hear your heart beating from a mile away literally, now he thinks that there's something wrong so now I have to keep an' eye on you to" Scott shouted, he went to hit the jeep again but Stiles stopped him

"Okay how about we just step away from Stiles's jeep?" he said pulling Scott back "Look this is your problem not mine, I didn't say anything which means you're the one that's gonna get me killed. This is your fault" Jackson exclaimed pushing Scott back so that he fell into the jeep "Can we stop hitting my jeep?" Stiles asked as Scott pushed Jackson back "Guys just stop alright" I asked pushing Scott back a bit

"Look if they come after you I won't be able to protect you. I can't protect anyone" Scott said glancing at Stiles "Why are you looking at me?" he asked "Okay you know what now you have to do it. Get me what I want and I will be fine protecting myself" Jackson said "No you won't, truts me all it does is make things worse" Scott exclaimed "Oh really? You can hear anything you want and run faster than' humanly possible that sounds like a real hardship McCall. And ever since your sister was bit she's looked better than ever" Jackson added glancing at me,

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair nervously "Leave her out of this. And yeah I can run really fast now but half the time I'm running from people trying to kill me. And I can hear things like my girlfriend telling people she doesn't trust me right before breaking up with me I'm not lying to you" Scott shouted before panting slightly "It ruins your life" he added in a calmer tone

"It ruined your life, you had all the power in the world and you didn't know what to do with it, you know what it's really like? It's like you turned 16 and someone bought you a porsche when they should've started you off with a nice little honda. Me? I drive a porsche" Jackson said nodding, I sighed and shook my head "I'm sorry but I'm gonna kill him" I muttered walking towards Jackson, Scott pulled me back and held me to him as Jackson got into the car before driving off


	20. Co Captain Part 2

It was a little late and my mom had come to me for something I never thought she would...hair advice "Okay now I know you hate going near make-up so I thought you could help me out with my hair" she said hopefully, I chuckled and nodded "I'd be happy to mom" I replied, she smiled and sat at her mirror while I pulled out the curling iron and plugged it in "So is there a reason I'm doing your hair tonight?" I asked curiously,

she nodded and fiddled with a necklace on her table "I have a date, this guy came into my work and we started talking. Before I knew it I was saying yes to dinner and I'm really nervous" she said, I smiled, I knew she was nervous, her heart was beating pretty fast "What's he like?" I asked putting my hand an' inch away from the curlers to see how hot they were "He's cute, smart and incredibly nice" she said smiling

"Is there a reasn you wanted me to do your hair?" I asked, I didn't want to seem like a bitch but I got the feeling she didn't just want hair advice from me "Actually I just wanted to be able to chat with you. We don't talk much anymore" she said slightly upset, I sighed and nodded "I know, I've just being going through some stuff these past few weeks. You know with being locked in the school and that animal running around killing everybody" I lied,

I hated having to lie to her but if she knew the truth it would be very dangerous for her "I'm sorry sweetie, I didnt know how it effected you" she said looking at me through the mirror, I brushed her hair back and put some into a ponytail while the rest was down, I grabbed the curling iron and wrapped a strand of her hair around it "It was scary but I'm dealing. If I ever need to talk to someone though, I promise I'll come to you" I said taking another strand of her hair

"I'm happy to know that Sarah. How's your brother doing?" she asked worriedly, I shrugged "He's fine, I think he's a little distracted by Alison and everything" I replied, I was actually telling the truth on that one "Yeah she does occupy his mind a lot, she's in his room right now" she said, I nodded "Interesting, hopefully their not making out" I sighed, she laughed "As long as that's all their doing" she said, I smiled "True dat" I muttered.

The doorbell rang a few more times and I groaned before jogging down the stairs "Scott open the door for god's sake" I exclaimed, he grabbed my arm "What?" I asked confused "Can you sense that?" he asked, I paused and stared at the door, there was a small magnet type feeling from the other side of the door but that only ever happened with other werewolves,

I always got the feeling when I was close enough to Scott or Derek, and they had a certain smell "For the love of god please" Mom exclaimed from upstairs, she was doing something else at the moment and was getting tired with the doorbell ringing, we both stared at the door in confusion and the handle started to rotate, Scott was about to grab it when the door flew open with no one there

"Hey what are you doing? Aren't you gonna invite him in?" Mom asked from the top of the stairs, she walked away and I turned back to the door "Hello there" my eyes widened and I took a few steps back, Scott tried to slam the door closed but he easily pushed it open "Really Scott? Slamming the door in my face, take a second to think that through" Peter said, I sighed and walked into the living room,

I lied down and shoved a pillow over my ears to block out their talking, I really didn't want to know what he wanted with my mom, after a few minutes the pillow was ripped from my head "We have to stop him Sarah, he's going to turn her" he exclaimed throwing the pillow on the floor

"How Scott? If you haven't noticed Derek's on his side and while you're a beta I'm an' omega were not that big of a team now especially agains't an' alpha" I replied, he sighed "We need help" he said pulling out his phone "Oh great" I muttered knowing exactly who he was calling.

* * *

I was in the car with Stiles driving towards Peter's car, Stiles didn't know what it looked like so I had to direct him "Okay there" I said pointing at a familiar black car "Okay Sarah hold on" he said, I grabbed onto the seat behind me and he lightly slammed into the back of Peter's car, my body moved forwards but the grip I had on the seat stopped me from flying into the headboard

"Are you kidding me? Stiles!" Mom shouted annoyed, I giggled and he got out of the car to talk to her, Peter got out of the driver's side and looked around _"Very good Scott" _he said, I smirked and jumped out of the jeep "I mean I do not know what happened you guys just came out of nowhere" Stiles exclaimed as I walked around to where they were stood

"Came out of nowhere we were parked on the side of the road Stiles" Mom said annoyed "I'm sorry mom it was completely my fault" I said, she turned to me with wide eyes "What are you doing with Stiles? And how is it your fault?" she asked skeptically, Stiles and I looked at each other and thought about a reply "We were um..on a date" Stiles exclaimed when he thought of something,

mom's eyes widened even more if it was possible "You two were on a date?" she asked, I was about to reply when Stiles put an' arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side "We were and I kind of distracted Stiles while he was driving, I'm so sorry" I said playing along and putting my arm around his waist "You distracted him?" she asked, I nodded "How?" she asked,

I thought for a moment before she put a hand up "Actually I don't wanna know" she said shaking her head, I sighed in relief "So maybe we should call the cops you know have an' accident report thing" Stiles suggested hopefully 'That won't be necessary" Peter replied looking around "Are you sure? I think I'm feeling a little whiplash" Stiles said rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand

"Whiplash? You hit us" Mom shouted, I sighed and noticed Peter still looking around, he knew Scott was around here somewhere, hell I didn't even know where Scott was at the moment "So you two are together now?" Mom asked coming down from her madness "Uh sort of" I squeaked, she nodded "Well, that's nice. It's good that both you and Scott have someone now" she said, I nodded and inwardly wished her comment was true.


	21. Formality Part 1

It was the morning after last nights little 'Show' with Stiles crashing into Peter and everything was going nuts, we were now claiming Derek as dead because he had walked into gun fire last night to protect Scott...as least I think it was to protect Scott, Peter had threatened to hurt Alison and Scott's boss wasn't just a vet for animals, also my mom now thought I was dating Stiles so everytime she was around we had to act like we were, I didn't mind that much but I always felt dissapointed when I knew it wasn't real

"Call it again" Scott said looking under his bed, he had lost his phone and was trashing his room looking for it "It's not here. So you lost your phone why don't you just get a new one?" Stiles asked from his spot on Scott's computer chair "I can't afford a new one. And we can't do this alone, we have to find Derek" Scott replied jumping up from the floor "You guys aren't alone, you have me. And B didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire he sounds pretty dead" Stiles said

"The Argent's plan is to use him to find the alpha their not gonna kill him" Scott said still looking around for his phone "So just let them do what their planning, you know they use Derek to get Peter problem solved" Stiles said as Scott threw his clothes out of the closet "Not if Peter's going after Alison to find Derek, I can't protect her on my own which means we need to find Derek first. Would you just help me" Scott said

"You know you probably lost it when you two were fighting, you remember that when he was trying to kill you? After you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson? Are you starting to find the pattern of violent behaviour here?" Stiles asked "He wasn't going to kill anyone, and I'm not going to let him die" Scott said firmly, Stiles sighed "Could you at leat think about letting him die? For me?" Stiles asked hopefully,

I chuckled "What?" he asked as Scott paused "My mom just got home from work" he replied, I tilted my head and listened _"Hey it's me, Mellisa McCall, um giving you a call, that always sounds really weird because of my last name, so yeah um you know I was just wondering if you wanted to re-schedual dinner or lunch, or maybe you would like to do coffee or maybe you're a tea drinker I don't know but we could also go out for drinks because I think I'll need a few after this very embarassing phonecall so if it doesn't freak you out too much after this disastrous call feel free to give me a call" _she said,

I smiled a little but sighed once I heard her crying "She okay?" Stiles asked, Scott shook his head "She's crying" he said, I stood up from the bed and made my way into the hall "Sarah where are you going?" Stiles asked curiously, I carried on walking downstairs and I opened the front door, mom had just gotten out of her car and wiped a few tears away "Mom" I called, she slowly turned around and smiled

"Hey Sarah, is everything okay?" she asked, I nodded and walked towards her "Are you okay?" I asked, she sighed but nodded "I'm fine" she said reasuringly, I walked around the car and wrapped my arms around her waist, she put hers around my shoulders and hugged back "Is everything okay?" she asked worriedly, I nodded and held back my tears "Just needed a hug I guess" I replied shrugging, she nodded.

* * *

The Next Day...

I waited outside the locker room for the lacrosse team to get lost, the boys were busy talking to Jackson and I couldn't exactly join them when there were showering guys in there with them, once I found they were all gone I walked in "Hello female werewolf looking for her brother" I sang, Scott's head poked out from behind the lockers and narrowed his eyes

"Sarah there could be other guys in here" he hissed, I rolled my eyes and walked around to where he was stood with Stiles and Jackson "Look just have her dad do it he's the one actually equiped to handle this" Jackson said "How am I supposed to do that and stop him from finding out about me?" Scott asked "Not my problem" Jackson said, he went to walk past them when Scott put his hand out

"You're her friend too. You are, all that time you spent with her to get to me you can't tell me that you got to know her and didn't like her, it's Alison it's impossible not to like her" Scott said, Jackson sighed "You can't tell me that you don't care if she get's hurt" Scott said, Jackson shook his head "What if I get hurt?" he asked, I rolled my eyes "It'll be worth it" Scott replied

"Not to me" Jackson said walking past us, I groaned "Scott?" I sang raising my eyebrows "Well I shouldn't say I told you so, because it's not strong enough how about I'm always right and you should always listen to what I say and never disagree ever for the sake of your wolfyhood" Stiles said, I stared at Scott hoping he would give me the okay on this "Were not done" he said, he turned to me

"Don't hurt him too bad, just get him to help us" he said firmly, I smirked and walked out from behind the lockers, Jackson was close to the door "Hey Jackson" I called, he slowly turned arond and rolled his eyes "What?" he asked boredly, I let my eyes change color and my canines grow through, his eyes widened "Just need to talk to you" I said shrugging, I growled and slammed him agains't the door.

I leaned agains't the wall pretending to be on my phone when really I was making sure Jackson asked Alison to the dance "Hey don't worry I'll still be there" Stiles said to Scott who was hidden from Alison's view by my body "I'm still going" he said, Jackson walked away with Alison and I put away my phone while turning to them "Is that such a good idea? You don't have a date" Stiles pointed out

"Not yet" Scott said "Do you have a suit?" "Not yet" "Do you have a ticket to the formal? A ride there?" Stiles asked, Scott sighed and turned to face him "No and no" he replied "So you're going to ride your bike to a dance that your not even allowed to go to without a date, a suit or a way in with werewolves and werewolf hunters all out to kick your ass?" Stiles asked, Scott smiled "Yeah, you wanna help me?" he asked "Yeah" Stiles confirmed throwing an' arm around his shoulder, I rolled my eyes and headed towards my class.


	22. Formality Part 2

I was stood on the escalator with Lydia and Alison being dragged to go dress shopping for the dance, I was obviously going to the dance to make sure nothing went wrong, also Scott was forcing me to go so that he wasn't sitting on his own like a sad ass

"Nothings wrong I just got a lot on my mind" Alison replied a little down "You could smile at least, ever heard the saying 'Never frown, someone could be falling in love with your smile'" Lydia replied, I nodded "Good way to look at it" I said shrugging "Smile Alison, I'm buying you a dress" she said "As far as apologies go that was more than I expected, but not as much as I'm gonna ask" Alison said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lydia asked confused "It means you're going to cancel on whatever dumb jock you said yes to and you're going to go with somebody else" I said reluctantly, I didn't want to do this but I knew how much it would mean to Stiles "What do you mean?" Lydia asked as we stepped off the escalator "Him" Alison said looking over at Stiles, he was currently smelling random perfumes "Oh don't frown Lydia, someone could be falling in love with your smile" Alison said, I chuckled.

I was browsing through the dresses with Alison while Lydia dragged Stiles around forcing him to carry her dresses, I'll admit my wolfy side was really jealous but it also wanted to make Stiles happy, so if going out with Lydia made him happy then it would keep me satisfied, Alison picked out a short dress that had a red top and a white frilly bottom, she looked at it in the mirror and I sighed before turning to her

"I'm gonna look around, you gonna be okay?" I asked, she nodded and I was about to walk away when something caught my eye...or someone, Peter glanced at Alison before turning to me, I shook my head pleadingly and he motioned me closer "What?" I whispered once I reached him "I need your answer now" he said, I ran a hand through my hair and sighed

"How many more need to be killed?" I asked making sure Alison wasn't listening "Only 2 or 3, and I already have a kill for you in mind" he said smiling slightly, I nodded "When?" I asked "I'll call you when it's time" he said, I tilted my head in confusion "Phone?" I asked, he chuckled "Howl" he corrected, I nodded "I have to go" I said, he nodded "I'll see you soon" he said, I walked away and looked back to see him approaching Alison, I shook my head but carried on walking.

* * *

The Dance...

I found Scott hanging near the bleachers trying to avoid being spotted by coach Finstock "Hey bro" I chuckled, he nodded in greeting "Hey, you look nice" he said, I smiled "Thanks, you don't look to bad either. Anyway you don't need to hide so bad he's seriously occupied" I said rolling my eyes "I'm not risking it, anyway how did you get in?" he asked curiously, I shrugged

"I kind of flirted with a guy and stole his ticket" I admitted, he narrowed his eyes "Sarah" he said annoyed, I rolled my eyes again "Oh calm down he was an' asshole, he used to take my glasses when I was a geek" I replied, his eyes softened "Oh...well I guess that's fair" he exclaimed, I nodded and looked around "Sarah" Scott said grabbing my arm, I looked back at him in confusion

"What?" I asked "I think I just saw Peter" he told me, my eyes widened and he glanced to the top of the bleachers "Come on" he said tugging my arm, we walked to the top step of the bleachers and sat down, Alison walked out onto the dancefloor with Jackson and Scott tensed "Calm down, Jackson won't try anything. Especially after my shower room transformation" I said reasuringly,

I smirked at the memory and Scott chuckled "That was quite funny" he said shruggin, I gave him a look "Funny? He nearly pissed himself" I exclaimed looking back out at the crowd of dancing teenagers, Stiles somehow managed to get Lydia to dance with him and that really amused my brother..until coach Finstock spotted him, Scott ran down the bleachers and I laughed as I was able to see everything going on from up here, a slow song came on and Scott grabbed Danny

"Oh god" I giggled as Scott put his arms around Danny's neck, coach Finstock spotted them and looked very surprised, the music stopped and everybody turned to see what was going on "What are you doing?" Coach asked "Yes coach?" Scott asked moving closer to Danny, I put a hand to my mouth and shook my head, the coach laughed for a moment before noticing everybody staring at him,

he stuttered a lot and finally decided to leave it "Dance everybody dance" he demanded, the music started up again and everybody carried on with what they were previously doing and I laughed my ass off, Scott broke apart from Danny and approached Alison

_"Yes I would love to dance with you" _she said, my smile slowly fell as I saw Scott dancing with her, I wasn't upset I was just jealous, he had his anchor in love with him while mine was crushing on my friend..bad, someone sat down next to me and I turned my head to see Stiles "Where's your date?" I asked, he sighed "She went to find Jackson" he replied, I nodded

"Fair enough" I muttered, it was akwardly quiet for a few seconds before he finally broke it "You wanna dance?" he asked a little hesitant, I turned my head to face him "Stiles you don't have to do that just to keep me happy okay? Tonight was about getting you with Lydia not sitting up here on the bleachers with me" I exclaimed, he tilted his head in confusion

"Why are you trying to get me together with Lydia?" he asked, I shrugged "The wolf in me wants to tear you apart...but my human side knows that you've been waiting for this to happen since the 3rd grade and I am not getting in the way of that" I admitted shaking my head, his eyes widened slightly

"You know I like you that way too right?" he asked, I nodded "Yeah, but you like her more" I pointed out, he sighed "I can get over her" he said, I shook my head "No you can't, you've been in love with her for so long Stiles. That doesn't just go away after 10 minutes" I said sadly,

he groaned and ran a hand through his hair "I really like you Sarah, sure I brought Lydia tonight but still" he said, I rolled my eyes "Stiles, I've liked you for a while okay and the anchor crap add's to that but I am not going out with you while you're still hung up on my friend, it doesn't work that way" I said, he nodded "Fine, but I'm gonna keep trying with you now that I know you want it for real" he said, I nodded

"Fine. You wanna go look for Lydia it's not good for her to be out there especially with Peter around" I nervously "Why would Peter come here?" he asked motioning to the people dancing, I sighed and decided to tell him "Stiles there's something you have to know and you're not going to like it" I said, he looked back at me before his eyes fell on something

"There's Jackson, but Lydia's not with him" he said worriedly, he stood up from the step and motioned me to follow him, I sighed but followed him anyway "Where the hell have you been? Did Lydia ever find you?" Stiles asked as we reached him, Jackson looked a little off and his heart beat was going way too fast for my liking, I felt a strange pull towards something but that only ever happened when I was around other wolves,

and where it was usually a tingle this one made me scared, and only one werewolf that I knew of ever made me feel like that, I looked down the crowded hallway and saw a glimpse of familiar bright red eyes before they dissapeared again "Stiles" I said nervously, he looked down at me and I took off my heels before throwing them behind a bin so they wouldn't get stolen

"What is it?" he asked worriedly, Jackson looked very nervous aswell and it just added towards how scared I was "We have to find Lydia now, it's the alpha he's here" I exclaimed, his eyes widened "Do you know where he is?" he asked hopefully, I nodded "I can find him, come on" I said tugging his hand, I followed the pull and it led me out of the school "Where is he?" he asked,

I looked around a little lost for a moment before it pulled me towards the field, the lights of the lacrosse playing field lit up shining down on the field, I could faintly see someone in the middle and I immediatly recognized the figure, and the one walking towards her "Stiles it's Lydia" I shouted, we ran as fast as we could "Lydia run!" Stiles shouted, she looked back at us but it was enough time for Peter to sink his teeth into her, she fell to the floor covered in blood and we finally reached her,

as we got down to her level Peter growled at us, he had blood trickling down his chin "Don't kill her please" Stiles begged "Of course not, just tell me how to find Derek" Peter said calmly "What?" Stiles asked confused, Peter ran one of his claws down Lydia's neck

"Tell me where to find Derek" he repeated "I don't know that, how would I know that?" Stiles asked "Because you're the smart one aren't you? And because deception has a particularly acurate sense Stiles. Tell me the truth" Peter said "Or I will rip her apart" he threatened, I took a deep breath and looked down for a moment "Look I don't know okay? I swear to god I have no idea" Stiles replied shakily

"Tell me!" Peter shouted, it roared around the field and I whimpered while hiding my face, that was his power as alpha, he could force us to back down with one loud roar, it was scary as a human but fucking terrifying as a werewolf...especially as an' omega "Okay look I think he knew" Stiles started "Knew what?" Peter asked "Derek I think he knew he was gonna be caught" Stiles said

"By the Argents?" Peter asked, Stiles nodded "When he was shot I think he took Scott's phone" She said "Why?" Peter asked tilting his head "They have GPS now so if he still has it and it's still on you can find him" Stiles said looking up, I sighed and shook my head...someone was going to die tonight.


	23. Code Breaker Part 1

Peter was stood in front of us and I took this moment to inspect Lydia, she was deffinatly either going to turn or going to die, I just hoped it was the first option, but she had lost a lot of blood "You're coming with me now Stiles" Peter said cleaning his hands and chin with some tissue "No there's no way I'm going to just let you leave her here" Stiles said shaking his head

"Stiles you're coming with me" Peter repeated putting the tissue in his pocket "Look just kill me I don't care anymore" Stiles exclaimed, Peter walked forward and lifted him by his chin "I'll take care of her Stiles" I reasured "No you wont. It's revenge time Sarah" Peter said glancing back at me, I sighed "Call your friend, tell Jackson she's here you don't get any more than that" he said,

Stiles pulled out his phone and Peter dissapeared for a moment "Jackson you have to get to the lacrosse field now, Lydia's dying please" he begged, he was on the phone for a few seconds before he hung up "Sarah what is he talking about?" Stiles asked turning to me, I shook my head "I was going to tell you" I said quietly "Tell me what? You're going to help him kill aren't you?" he asked with wide eyes,

I nodded "Sarah how could you do this I thought you didn't want to kill people" he exclaimed, I leaned back onto my knees "You don't get it Stiles, only the people who burned his family are going to be killed and there aren't that many left" I said "It's still murder Sarah" he said, I nodded "Let's go" Peter said inpatiently, I stood up and we followed him to Stiles's jeep.

I was sat in the back again leaning agains't the wall, it was dead silent apart from the weird sounds Stiles's jeep kept making "Don't feel bad, if she lives she'll become a werewolf, she'll be incredibly powerfull" Peter said "Yeah and once a month she'll go out of her frickin mind and try ripping my head off" Stiles replied "Well actually considering she's a woman, twice a month" Peter corrected, Stiles stared at him for a moment before facing the road again, we soon stopped in a parking lott and Peter dragged Stiles out of the car,

I slowly trailed behind until we reached his car "Who's car is this?" Stiles asked "It belonged to my nurse" Peter replied opening the boot "What happend to your...Oh my god" Stiles exclaimed, the nurse was in the back of the boot dead, Peter pulled out a computer case and handed it to Stiles who was staring at him wide eyed "I got better" Peter shrugged as he closed the boot,

he pulled out a computer and put it on top of the car "Turn it on get connecting" he demanded, Stiles started typing 'You know you still need Scott's username and password and I don't know either of them" he said "You know both of them" Peter said 'No I don't" Stiles said shaking his head "Even if I couldn't hear your heart beating I would still be able to tell that you're lying" Peter said facing Stiles

"Dude I swear to god" Stiles said, Peter grabbed the back of his head and slammed it down on the computer, something clicked in my mind and I shifted quickly before roaring at Peter, he looked quite surprised "I can be very persuasive Stiles, don't make me persuade you" he said still watching me, he let go of Stiles's head and I slowed down to growls "Change back Sarah" he demanded,

I shook my head "No" I said, Stiles was typing away but I could tell he wanted to see what was going on "Fine" Peter muttered, he grabbed my neck but with his claws, they were near the fron of my throat and if he wanted to he could rip my throat out, I changed back and he looked at Stiles "You would fight me to save him?" he asked turning back to me, I nodded and a tear ran down my cheek

"Stiles?" Peter asked, he brought me in front of him and kept the grip on my neck so that we were both facing Stiles "What?" he asked gulping "Do you know what happens if an' omega goes against' an' alpha?" he asked, Stiles stayed quiet "They get ripped apart, she's willing to do that to save you" he explained, I tensed as the claws dug into my throat slightly "I know" Stiles whispered

"And did you also know that I made a deal with her. If she kills someone completely random for me then she doesn't have to kill her friends. She agreed" he said shrugging, Stiles actually faced me this time "You did?" he asked, I nodded and the claws dug into my neck causing me to yelp, Stiles jumped "Hurry Stiles, or I'll kill her" Peter threatened, Stiles got straight to work after that

"So what happens when you find Derek?" he asked "Don't think just type" Peter exclaimed "You're gonna kill people aren't you?" Stiles asked "Only the responsible ones" Peter replied "Look if I do this you have to promise to leave Scott out of it. And Sarah" Stiles said "Do you know why wolves travel in packs? It's because their prey is too large to be taken down alone, I need Derek, Scott and this little omega. She'll be updated to beta if she's kills enough people for me tonight" Peter said, I sighed

"He's not gonna help you" Stiles said "Oh he will, because it will save Alison, and you will because it will save Scott, your best friend who you know so well you even have his username and password" Peter said, Stiles sighed "And Sarah" he said facing Peter "Why Stiles? What is she to you? You love the red head don't you?" Peter asked, I sighed and bit my lip

"Sarah's my best friend, and I love her too" he admitted, my eyes widened "Then get to typing" Peter said , Stiles typed in the username and I rolled my eyes "His username is Alison?" Peter asked, Stiles typed the password and I nearly laughed "His password is also Alison?" Peter asked "You still want him in your pack?" Stiles asked, he carried on and I heard a loud roar, my head shot up and I knew it was Scott, after a few more seconds a howl rang out, it felt familiar but I didn't know who it was, Peter let go of me to look at Stiles's computer

"Scott howled" I said, they ignored me to keep inspecting the computer and I looked around nervously, something was deffinatly wrong, Scott howled again but this time Peter heard it "It's time to go Sarah" he said, I nodded "Give me your keys" he said looking at Stiles, Stiles reluctantly handed him the keys and Peter crushed them "So you're not gnna kill me?" Stiles asked surprised

"Stiles don't" I said quietly, Peter walked towards him and I stupidly moved in front of Stiles "Don't you understand yet? I'm not the bad guy here" Peter said not at all surprised by my actions "You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs and you're not the bad guy here?" Stiles exclaimed "I like you Stiles, since you've helped me I'm going to give you something in return. D'you want the bite?" Peter asked, my eyes widened 'What?" Stiles asked "Do you want the bite?" Peter asked slowly

"If it doesn't kill you, and it could. You'll become like us" he said "Like you?" Stiles said "Yes a werewolf would you like me to draw you a picture? That first night in the woods I took Scott and Sarah because I needed a pack it could've easily had been you. You would've been everybit as powerfull as him, no more standing by his side watching him become stronger, quicker, more popular watching him get the girl, you'd be equals. Maybe more, you could claim Sarah and she'd be your's forever, would never leave you" Peter said raising Stiles's arm

"Yes or no?" he asked, Stiles stayed quiet and I tensed as Peter brought out his canines, as he was about to sink his teeth into Stiles's arm he snatched back his arm, I sighed in relief "I don't wanna be like you" Stiles snapped "Do you know that hurt just then? Your heart beat slightly faster at the words 'I don't want'. You may believe that you're telling me the truth but you're lying to yourself. Goodbye Stiles" Peter said opening the driver side door "Sarah" he called, I nodded and was about to walk around to the passenger side when I was pulled back by Stiles

"Don't kill anyone Sarah, please" he begged, I shook my head "I have to go Stiles" I said quietly, he sighed and nodded "Fine" he said, I leaned up and quickly pressed my lips agains't his "Bye" I whispered, I got into the car and we drove off.


	24. Code Breaker Part 2

I was currently sat on the dusty old couch of the Hale household, Peter was near the window staring out "Your brother and my nephew are here" he said not looking away from the window, I tensed "Are they okay?" I asked worriedly, he nodded "They appear to be fine" he replied, I nodded and a weird noise rang in my ears followed by grunting "What's going on?" I asked

"Derek's been shot in the chest and the leg" he said, I sighed and sat up on the couch "And your brother is temporarily blinded" he said, I shot up from the couch and stared through the window, an' arrow was in the tree and had sparks shooting out of it, Scott was on the floor and so was Derek "We have to help them" I said nervously, Derek had broken the arrows in his leg and picked up Scott,

they were making their way towards the house "Wait Sarah, we need the shooters to appear first. When they turn up I give you full permission to go completey wolf on them" he said, I nodded and watched as Derek fell to the floor but Scott limped towards us, he stopped and turned on his back which is when I noticed one of the girls approaching them "That's Alison" I whispered,

the other woman I recognized as the one who shot Derek with the wolf'sbane bullet "I know her" I said pointing to the woman, Peter nodded "She burnt my family" he said, my eyes widened and I turned to him "Please let me" I begged, he nodded and I sighed in relief, I slowly made my way towards the door and opened it "Thank god now shoot him before I have to shoot myself" the blonde groaned,

Alison turned to her "You said we were just going to catch them" she said nervously, I shifted but at least now I had control over who I killed "We did that, now were gonna kill them" blondie said shooting Derek as she walked past "See it's not that hard" she said, she paused in front of Scott and looked at Alison who was deffinatly hesitating "Oh I know that look, it's the your going to have to do it yourself look" she said boredly, she aimed the gun at Scott and I roared

"S..Sarah?" Alison asked with wide eyes, I glared at Kate "Get away from my brother" I snapped "Wow, a female? I did not see that coming" she said shrugging, she aimed the gun at Scott again "Kate" a familiar voice called, I paused and we all turned our heads to see Mr Argent walking up "I know what you did, put the gun down" he said "I did what I was told to do" she replied

"No one told you to murder innocent people, there were children in that house one's who were human. Look what you're doing now you're holding a gun to a 16 year old boy with no proof he spilled human blood" Mr Argent said "We go by the code" he added, he said something in French and Alison translated for me "We hunt those who hunt us" she said, it was a good code,

she was slowly pulling the trigger and I roared again, it seeemed louder this time though "Put down the gun Kate" Mr Argent said aiming his gun at her, he fired and it hit the tree right next to her head "Before I put you down" he said, she reluctantly put down the gun and I walked forward, they all watched me slightly nervous but I guess it was because I was still shifted,

I shook my head quickly and shifted back "Scott" I sighed falling down next to him, I hugged him and he hugged me back "Alison get back" Mr Argent said, the door to the house opened and everyone spun around, I sighed and moved away from Scott to sit on the house porch, I knew who Peter was after and since she just held a gun to my brothers face I wasn't all that sad about it,

Peter ran out of the house in wolf form and knocked everyone down apart from Kate "Come on!" she shouted looking around and aiming the gun, Peter appeared right next to her as a human and broke the arm that was holding her gun, he threw her onto the porch before dragging her into the house "No!" Alison shouted, my eyes widened as she ran into the house as well

"Alison no" I exclaimed running in after her, we both paused at the sight of Peter with his claws on Kate's throat, it was the same grip he had on me in the car park and I knew how scary it was "She is beautiful Kate, she looks just like you, probably not as damaged so I'm going to give you a chance to save her. Apologise, say you're sorry for decimating my family and for leaving me burned and broken for 6 years, say it and I'll let her live" he said, it was quiet for a minute before Kate finally said it

"I'm sorry" she said quietly, Peter looked as though he was going to kill her but he paused and turned to me "Initiation time Sarah" he said, my eyes widened and I looked at Alison "What's he talking about Sarah?" she asked as tears fell down her cheeks, I turned back to Peter "I can't" I said, anybody else I could kill but I couldn't kill my friends aunt right in front of her,

despite how evil her aunt was "Either you kill her, or I kill him" he said firmly, I knew who he was talking about and I wouldn't risk it "I'm so sorry" I said glancing back at Alison, she was slowly shaking her head as though it wasn't happening or it was a dream "How do I kill her?" I asked nervously, he moved his hand away from her throat and put it across her chest to hold her back "The throat...your teeth" he instructed, I nodded and shifted "Sarah please don't" Alison begged

"I have to, either I kill her or he kills you" I exclaimed, I looked at Kate who was crying a little and her heart was pounding agains't her chest "I'm actually not sorry for you though" I whispered so only she would hear, Peter moved his arm and I quickly sank my teeth into her neck before ripping it out, it tasted horrible but at the same time it felt good..and that made me feel sick inside

"Very good Sarah" Peter said dropping Kate's lifeless body to the floor "I don't know about you Alison but that apology didn't sound very sincere" Peter said making his way towards her, my eyes widened and luckily enough Scott jumped in, I heard a growling from behind me and I looked to see Derek also shifted "Sarah get Alison out of here" Scott said, I ran forward and pushed her through the front door while following her out "Dad" she said nudging her unconcious father,

I could hear al the noise from inside and I seriously hoped my brother was winning, after a few seconds Scott came flying through the window and landed on his front, Peter came out as the wolf and lifted Scott, Scott kicked him in the chest causing Peter to let him go, I turned my head as a car horn went off and I found Stiles and Jackson by his car, Stiles threw something towards Peter and he caught it

"Alison" Scott called, he threw her bow to her and she pulled back the arrow and shot whatever it was in Peter's hand, it smashed and fire appeared on his arm, Jackson threw another at his legs and the fire was all over his body, I walked backwards quickly and pressed myself agains't a tree, werewolves were very scared of fire apparently, Peter lunged for Alison but Scott kicked him and he went flying backwards,

he fell down to the ground "Sarah" Stiles called, I looked at him and he sighed dissapointedly "You have blood on you" he said motioning to his chin, I nodded and walked towards him and Jackson "Please tell me that's alpha blood" Stiles begged, I shook my head "It was either kill her or he killed you. But now that I've spilled human blood it's me getting killed too" I said crossing my arms

"No we can say the alpha did it no one would know it was you" he exclaimed, I shook my head "I ripped out her throat right in front of Alison, I can't exactly ask her to back me up for this" I replied, he sighed "I'm not gonna let them kill you Sarah" he said, I shrugged "Wait!" Scott shouted, I looked back to see Derek crouched over his uncle and Scott a few feet behind him

"You said the cure is to kill the one who bit you. Derek if you do this I'm dead. Her father, her family what am I supposed to do?" Scott exclaimed, Derek held back for a few moments and we all watched him intently "You've already decided, I can smell it on you" Peter gasped out, Derek slashed his claws across Peter's throat succesfully killing him and preventing my brother from ever turning human, Derek stood up slowly and faced Scott "I'm the alpha now" he said his voice coming out part growl, I groaned...now Derek was my alpha, this would not end well.


	25. Omega Part 1

It had been a few days since Derek became alpha and everything was going quiet smoothly, well Lydia was still in the hospital but she seemed to be doing fine, what freaked me out was the fact she hadn't turned, anyway Scott and Alison were sneaking around and my life was spared...thanks to Alison who said it was the alpha thata killed her aunt,

I think she did because I was Scott's sister but if it kept me alive I didn't care about the reason "No no you first" Stiles muttered, he was currently sleeping on the hospital chairs and it was very amusing for me, he hadn't left all weekend and he only went home to shower when I forced him to, it bothered me that he cared this much about Lydia but I wasn't all that mad about it, he did have a crush on her for a very long time and just because I kissed him didn't mean we were going out now,

we sort of had a small friends with benefits thing going on but I wasn't complaining, the male nurse walked out of Lydia's room and stared at Stiles who currently had his legs over the arms of my chair, I made do and rested my magazine on him "He's been here all night?" the nurse asked, my mom stood next to him amused "He's been here all weekend" she said, I chuckled and turned a page

"You're dirty" Stiles said, the woman cleaning out the bin next to him gave him a weird look, Stiles sat up and I noticed he was awake "Nice sleep?" I asked smiling, he nodded "It was alright, I'm hungry" he said standing up, I nodded and got back to my magazine, after a few moments I heard a loud smashing sound, I jumped up and ran around the corner to see a vending machine on the floor and Stiles looking guilty

"Stiles" I groaned walking towards the machine, he gave me an' innocent shrug and I pushed the machine back up, the glass was smashed and I gave him an' annoyed look "Free food" he sang grabbing a few candy bars, I rolled my eyes and heard a loud scream "Lydia" I whispered, we ran towards the room and into the bathroom to find it empty with the tub overflowing "Oh great" I sighed staring at the wide open window.

I was in the back of Stiles's car with Alison while Scott sat in the passenger seat, apparently he'd heard Lydia's screaming from Alison's house so now we were hunting her down, though somehow during our hunting we ended up at Derek's house "She came here? You're sure?" Stiles asked turning to face us "This is where the scent leads" Scott shrugged "Alright but has Lydia ever been here?" Stiles asked

"No with me" Alison said shaking her head "Maybe she came here looking for Derek" she said in thought "You mean maybe she's looking for an' alpha" Scott corrected "Wolves need a pack right?" she asked "Not all of them" I said shrugging "But would she have come looking for the alpha? Is it instinct to join the pack?" she asked, I sighed "Yes wolves are stronger in packs" I said

"Strength in numbers?" she asked curiously "No like literally faster, stronger, better in every way" Scott explained "Is it the same for an' alpha?" she asked, I rolled my eyes "Deffinatly" I replied "Woah hey guys look at this" Stiles said, I stood behind him and looked to see him inspection a long wire "I think it's a trip wire" he said, he lightly tugged it and I heard something behind me,

I looked back and laughed "Hey Stiles" Scott said "Yeah buddy?" Stiles asked turning around, I calmed my laughing but occasionally giggled "Next time you see a trip wire don't trip it" Scott said hanging upside down by his leg "Noted" Stiles said, they moved forward to cut down my brother when I whipped my head around at the sound of crunching leaves

"Wait wait wait, someone's coming. Hide" Scott said, we all ducked down behind a tree and I peeked out "Scott" Mr Argent crouching down to where my brothers head was "Mr Argent" Scott replied "How are you doing?" Mr Argent asked "Good just hanging out" Scott said, I rolled my eyes "This one of your's? It's good, nice design very constricting" he said

"What are you doing out here Scott?" Mr Argent asked slightly annoyed "Looking for my friend" Scott replied "Ah that's right, Lydia's in the group now isn't she? Or clique is that the word you use? Or is there another way to put it. Part of your pack?" Mr Argent asked "Actually clique sounds about right to me" Scott said "Good because I know she's a friend of Alison's and one special circumstance just like yourself...One I can handle, but not two. Scott do you know what a hemicorporectomy is?" Mr Argent asked

"I have a feeling I don't want to" Scott said "A medical term for amputating someone at the waist, cutting them in half..." I growled and Stiles held me back "It takes a tremendous amount of weight to cut through tissue and bone. Let's hope a demonstration doesn't become necessary" he said, he walked away with the other two men and we came out from behind the tree "You okay?" Alison asked worriedly

"Just another life threatening conversation with your dad" Scott replied "Stiles help me with this" Alison said motioning to the wire running up the tree, Scott used his claws to cut the rope and he landed on his feet "Thanks, but I think I got it" he said smugly, I rolled my eyes "Show off" I muttered.

* * *

Next Day at School...

"She ate the liver?" Scott asked disgustedly "No I didn't say she ate it I said it was missing" Stiles exclaime, someone had gone grave digging and ate the liver, they thought it was Lydia...I wasn't so sure "And even if she did so what? It's the most nutritious part of the body" he exclaimed, I chuckled "I never ate someone's liver" Scott said

"Yeah cuz when it comes to werewolves you're a real model of self control" Stiles said sarcastically, he paused "Wait hold on, you guys are the test case for this let's just go over what happened to you" he said "What do you mean?" Scott asked "Well what were your thoughts when you were turning, maybe Sarah's oppinion will mean more cuz she's a girl to" Stiles said, they both turned to me

"What?" I asked narrowing my eyes "What were you drawn to?" he asked, I sighed and thought for a moment "Well on the full moon I wanted to kill something" I replied, they both looked worried and I felt a strange tingly tug, I whipped my head around "Sarah you okay?" Scott asked, I ignored them and kept looking around "Sarah" Stiles exclaimed, I stopped looking around and faced him

"You okay?" he asked worriedly, I nodded "Yeah I'm fine, I'll see you later" I said walking back down the steps, I followed the weird werewolf sensing tug and it led me straight to Jackson who had just gotten out of his car "Stay still" I demanded, he gave me a confused look and I ran my nose up his neck "Not that what your doing doesn't feel good but what are you doing?" he asked, I pulled back

"Trying to see if you're a werewolf. Are you?" I asked, he didn't smell like one so it wouldn't make sense if he said yes "Well Derek bit me last night so I hope so, only time will tell" he shrugged smirking, I nodded "What was with the smell thing?" he asked raising his eyebrows "Female werewolves can sense male werewolves. Mating crap or something like that" I explained, he nodded

"Mate?" he asked cockily "Dream on" I said, he nodded and looked behind me "Hey man, here's a dollar go find another parking lott to dine in" he said handing some homeless guy some money, he walked away and I rolled my eyes "Security" he said pointing to the homeless guy, the guy glared at Jackson as he walked away "Sorry about him" I said shrugging, he nodded and I paused "Hey, wait a sec" I said quietly, I looked around the school nervously and made sure no one was watching me,

I quickly sniffed him "You're the wolf I smelt" I gasped, he looked around nervously "Where's your pack?" I asked, he glanced down "Killed, I came here looking for the alpha" he explained, I nodded "I'm sorry. I would help but I'm not exactly in the pack" I said sheepishly "You're an' omega?" he asked hopefully, I shrugged "Sort of, well me and my brother don't want anything to do with him so he's an' alpha without a pack" I said, he nodded "How do you control yourself?" he asked, I narrowed my eyes

"You can't control yourself?" I asked worriedly, he shook his head "I've been eating parts of the deceased, I know it's wrong but their dead" he said, it clicked in my mind that it wasn't Lydia eating dead people "What's your name?" I asked, he sighed "Louis" he replied, I smiled "I'm Sarah, you ever need something howl. I'll know it's you" I said stroking his cheek "Thank you" he said, I nodded and walked into the school.


	26. Omega Part 2

I was sat down in my usual Chemistry seat thinking over everything, Lydia obviously wasn't stealing gross out of date body parts, Louis was, I hadn't told Scott or Derek about it yet but I figured they'd find out soon enough "You know it's causing me severe mental anguish to say this but he's right" Stiles said to my brother

"I know" Scott replied "What if the next body part she steals is from somebody alive?" Stiles asked leaning forward "This is a pop quiz Mr Stilinski if I hear your voice again I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career" the teacher said "Can you do that?" Stiles asked 'Oh there it is again, your voice. Trigering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently, I'll see you at 3 for detention" the teacher said, I tilted my head

"You too Mr McCall?" he asked as Scott turned to face Stiles 'No sir" he replied "So if we get tired of your voice can we give you detention?" I asked, a few people snickered "Miss McCall I will also see you in detention" he said annoyed, I shrugged "Don't count on it" I said looking down at my work "Really? Would you like it if I failed you?" he asked smugly, I thought for a moment "Hmm well I don't really care. See I'm doing fucking amazing in all my other classes so I'm sure failing one lesson couldn't hurt" I replied smirking, he sighed frustratedly but didn't reply, I was pretty happy after that.

* * *

It was after school and I found myself hiding behind a gravestone with Scott, he promised Alison to be at Kate's funeral and dragged me along with him since Stiles was being held back in detention "This is weird" I whispered, he rolled his eyes "I'm serious Scott I'm watching a funeral for someone I killed d'you know how weird that is?" I asked, he ignored me and I felt someone drop down behind me

"Who the hells that?" Stiles asked, we were currently watching some old guy talk to Alison, they looked our way and we jumped back behind the stone "He's deffinatly an' Argent" Scott said "Hey you know maybe their just here for the funeral, what if their the non hunting side of the family, non hunting Argents that's possible right?" Stiles asked, I looked behind me and narrowed my eyes

"Only if I've stopped eating raw meat" I said, he rolled his eyes and we turned back around "We know what they are, their re-enforcements" Scott said, I stared at the ground in thought "Louis" I whispered "Who's Louis?" Stiles asked slightly jealous, I was about to reply when the boys were pulled to their feet "The 3 of you are unbelievable" Sherrif Stilinski said annoyed, he dragged the boys away and I slowly followed.

I was in the car with the boys and Sherrif Stilinski was on the radio, as soon as I heard the words 'Ambulance' and 'Something rammed into the truck' I knew it must've been Louis, he was eating dead people so the heart attack guy must've been dead, at least that's what I was telling myself, I felt really sorry for the omega he had absolutely no one helping him out, and with hunters around it was even worse

"Uh bye" I muttered climbing over Stiles to get out of the car, the boys followed and I rolled my eyes, they followed me all the way to the crime scene but I knew they were doing this for their own curiosity, and to see if Lydia was around "What the hell is Lydia doing?" Stiles asked as we ducked behind a large fallen tree "I don't know" Scott replied "What kept you from doing that was it Alison?" Stiles asked

"I hope so" Scott said staring at the bloody ambulance truck "D'you need to get closer?" Stiles asked, I picked up a familiar scent and my head shot up "No I got it" Scott said after sniffing the air, Scott was about to move forward when Stiles stopped him "I just need you to find her. Please find her" he said, I growled but quickly stopped myself from doing something I shouldn't "Do not lose them" I said handing Stiles my heels

"Why where are you going?" he asked, I shrugged "Why would you care?" I snapped, he sighed and I took off running towards the scent, as Scott and I were running something knocked him out of the air as he was jumping, the person turned and growled at us "You're not Lydia" Scott exclaimed, I inwardly smiled "It's Louis" I said, he paused for a moment but I remembered that he couldn't control himself much when he changed, he started to run away and Scott and I followed

"Wait...Stop!" Scott shouted, something clicked and Louis was suddenly pulled into the air with a rope around his hand "Louis, I'll get you down" I said shifting back, I was knocked to the ground and I looked up to see Derek "Get behind that tree Sarah, now" he demanded, I shook my head "No" I snapped, he glared and dragged Scott behind a tree "Sarah now" he exclaimed, I looked back at Louis who was still shifted, I could hear people coming closer but I needed to help him "Sarah" Derek said warningly,

I looked around for the rope to let him down but I got dragged behind a tree "Let me go" I demanded, Derek held me back and I knew I couldn't fight off the alpha, 5 hunters turned up including Mr Argent and the old man from the funeral, Scott had stopped struggling and had made it his job to keep me quiet...by putting his hand aover my mouth, the circled Louis for a moment and Mr Argent pulled something out of his pocket, he shoved it agains't Louis's stomach and he cried out in pain,

I realised they were electrocuting him and I struggled harder "Who are you? What are you doing here?" Mr Argent asked "Nothing, nothing I swear" Louis replied nervously "Your not from here are you?" Mr Argen asked "No, I came looking for the alpha. I heard he was here that's all" Louis whimpered "Look I didn't do anything, I didn't hurt anyone, no one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance, he wasn't I swear" he said, I had stopped struggling so Scott took his hand away from my mouth and Derek loosened the hold on me

"Gentlemen, take a look. At a rare sight, you wanna tell 'em what we caught?" the old guy asked looking at Mr Argent "An' omega" he said "A lone wolf, possibly kicked out of his own pack, or the survivor of a pack that's been hunted down, maybe even murdered or possibly alone by his own choice. Certainly not a wise choice" the old guy said, he pulled out a long sword and I tensed

"Because as I am about to demonstrate, an' omega rarely survives on his own" he said, he pulled back the sword and sliced it through Louis's stomach cutting him in half "No...!" my scream faded until it was a long loud howl, the hunter jumped and Scott threw his hand over my mouth "It seems we have a female on our hands somewhere, maybe this omega wasn't alone after all" the old guy said looking smug, I took a deep breath and tears rolled down my cheeks

"Look at them, d'you see what they do? This is why you two need me, why we need each other the only way to fight them is together" Derek said looking at me and Scott, I was busy drilling the hunters faces into my mind "What are they doing?" Scott asked "Declaring war" Derek said, my eyes narrowed and I took in all the hunters, I wouldn't touch Alison's father because she had helped me, but I couldn't say the same for her older relative "We have a code" Mr Argent said "Not when they murder my daughter" the old man said,

I knew then that he was Alison's grandfather and Kate's dad, but that didn't mean I was going to leave him alive...if anything I was leaving him till last "They want a war? We'll give them one" I said glaring "Sarah don't" Scott begged, I turned to face him "Look at them Scott, what they did to Louis, what they did to the hale family. I don't care if you love Alison, I'm going to kill them all. I won't hurt her or her father. But that's as much as I promise" I said before walking off into the woods.


	27. Shape Shifted Part 1

I stared at the hunter who was currently hanging by his hands, I had gone out for a walk through the woods when I found him setting up wolf traps, poor guy was easily tricked by a hot girl "Please let me down" he begged, I tilted my head in mock thought "You know I just don't think I can do that" I said shrugging, he sighed and I pulled a long sword out of my duffle bag, if the hunters did it to us then I was doing it to them

"Please don't" he whimpered, I rolled my eyes "Why would I let you down? You cut my friend in half when he did nothing. And all because some stupid bitch got herself killed by an' alpha" I snapped, his eyes widened slightly "Look I won't tell Gerard about you just please don't kill me" he cried, I sighed "I used to be a good girl yah know, I never wanted to hurt anyone. But you'd be surprised at how much it changes you when you see an' innocent person get sliced in half" I exclaimed a tear falling down my cheek

"It wasn't me that did it" he said quietly, I shrugged "It wasn't Louis that killed Kate, that was me and now I'm coming after all of you" I said glaring, I pulled back the sword and easily sliced it through his body, his bottom half fell onto the ground along with his intestines, I gagged slightly but wiped the sword clean on his shirt "Revenge sucks don't it?" I asked turning around and heading home.

Next Day at School...

It was the full moon tonight but unlike last time I didn't feel as weak and not in control, if anything my senses were stronger and I was in full control, no one had mentioned anything about last nights little escapade but I wished they would, and I hoped the hunters had found one of theirs first, I knew I shouldn't have killed anyone at all and I didn't know Louis that well, but I told him I would help him and I let him die..it was my fault he was dead, and even though killing some Argents or hunters wouldn't bring him back it would deffinatly make me feel better

"Sarah" Stiles called, I carried on walking completely blanking him, he had strung me along for way to long, he should be lucky I wasn't chopping him in half "Are you ever gonna talk to me?" he asked, I paused and turned around "I'll give you 2 minutes of my time and voice. I never want to talk to you again and do not get involved with my buisness. I'll kill you if you do" I threatened,

he sighed and tilted his head "No you won't" he said, I narrowed my eyes "How do you know?" I asked, he came closer and took one of my hands in his "Because I'm your anchor" he said, my eyes flashed blue for a moment before coming back to normal "Like I said. Don't talk to me" I said pulling my hand out of his, he took my arm instead "It's the full moon tonight Sarah, you're going to need me around" he said, I smirked and shook my head "Why? I can just go tear apart a few hunters. Or Argents" I said, his eyes widened and I strutted down the hall.

I had a free period and I overheard Scott telling Stiles that there might be another werewolf on the lacrosse team, but they didn't know who, it was a good thing female werewolves had stronger werewolf finding senses, I sat on the top step of the bleachers and looked down at the practice, Scott was in goals and all the guys were lined up, when one ran forward Scott tackled him to the floor and sniffed him

"Oh good god" I groaned, the thing about female werewolves was that we could release pheremones when we wanted to attract a mate, I had never did this before but what better time than' now right? I just hoped it didn't catch Scott's attention, when releasing pheremones it felt like something was lightly tugging you in every direction, it was pretty heavy and could have some serious consequences if you released too much,

for instance the nearby wolves could kill each other to get you or they could force themselves into you, which was the reason I decided agains't it, Scott would make it very obvious if he found out, after taking out a few more people Scott finally found his werewolf, they both hit each other but landed in the wolf position on the ground, it was pretty awesome, 3 cops walked onto the field, they approached the new werewolf and he stood up before taking off his helmet..Isaac Lahey,

the coach called everyone off the field and I walked down towards the boys "Hmm who'd a thought huh?" I asked crossing my arms "I thought you weren't talking to me" Stiles said with raised eyebrows, I looked at Scott "Derek turn him?" I asked, he nodded and we all watched Isaac and the cops "He's pretty hot" I admitted, they both turned to me "Don't go near him Sarah" Scott said firmly, I turned my head "Why not? I'm an' omega, I'll probably die from hunters pretty soon anyway" I snapped, he sighed

"Maybe if you stop killing them they won't have a reason to hurt you" he retorted, I rolled my eyes "They deserve it" I muttered "It wasn't your fault Sarah, you couldn't have helped him without getting killed yourself" Stiles said, I glared at him "You weren't there Stiles, you have no idea how it feels to tell someone you'll help them and then when you can save their life you get dragged away" I exclaimed, he sighed and shook his head "But it wasn't your fault" he said, I nodded "I know, it was the Argent's" I said twirling a piece of my hair.

* * *

After School...

I grabbed my duffel bag out from underneath my bed and sighed, my sword was inside the bag and I had stolen it from an' antique shop, I didn't want to kill people but they started this war, and they sure weren't gonna finish it, my phone started to vibrate and I pulled it out of my pocket

"Yeah?" _"Sarah it's Stiles"_ I rolled my eyes "What do you want?" I asked _"You want the chance to save a werewolf? If you do meet me at the police station right now" _he hung up after that and I groaned while staring at my duffel bag, the chance to save another werewolf, it could make me feel better about what happened to Louis, but it was a full moon tonight, then again Stiles was my anchor and I couldn't exactly turn with him around "Screw it" I muttered shoving the bag back under my bed.


	28. Shape Shifted Part 2

I leaned agains't the wall outside the police station and looked up at the sky, the moon hadn't hit me yet but I was still pretty nervous about it, the jeep pulled up and I sighed in relief, Stiles got out of the car followed by Derek "Really?" I exclaimed annoyed "I don't even know what's going on and you bring him?" I asked

"Look Sarah, there's a hunter dressed up as a cop and he's going to kill Isaac with wolfsbane, Derek bit Isaac and that means he has more control over him, meanwhile I have to keep an' eye on you and get rid of the hunter. Are we done now?" Stiles asked inpatiently, my eyes widened slightly "Uh yeah were done" I squeaked, I was a little surprised by how up front he was when slightly scolding me, and I kinda liked it "What are you gonna do about the desk girl?" I asked

"I'm gonna distract her" Derek replied heading into the station, I sighed and waited outside the door with Stiles, I could hear Derek flirting with the woman and it made me roll my eyes again, I managed to run past the desk with Stiles and we got into the office, Stiles opened the small box on the wall but the keys weren't there "Where are they?" I asked nervously, my body was starting to ache a little and I knew what was happening "The hunter already has the keys, we have to find him" he said,

we ran out of the office and through the small hallways until we ran into someone, he was limping and holding something in his hand "I was just looking for um..." Stiles paused as he noticed the needle in the mans hand "Oh shit" he exclaimed, the guys grabbed him and I growled "Let him go now" I demanded slamming my hands agains't the wall either side of me, I caused dents but it was the last thing on my mind right now "Either you let me go or I kill him" the guy threatened aiming the needle at Stiles's neck,

I tensed "It won't hurt him" I shrugged "It could, who knows how much bacteria is in this thing" the man said smugly, I sighed and followed them as he dragged Stiles along the floor, Stiles struggled and even pulled the fire alarm before being dropped into the holding cells room, I looked around and noticed it was empty and no one was around, a pain suddenly shot through my head and I fell to my knees

"Stiles" I gasped holding my head, I clenched my eyes shut and cried out as the pain got worse, I was gently pulled somewhere and I could hear growling along with loud fire alarm bells "I thought I could control it" I whimpered curling into a ball, I screamed and my eyes started to fade again "Sarah, Sarah oh god c'mon this anchor thing should be working" Stiles exclaimed,

I panted and tried to it up "I have to get out of here" I said wincing at the ache in my body "No you can control it" he said nervously, I faced him and growled "I can't, I need to get away from you" I shouted, he sighed and seemed to be having an' inward battle with himself "Sarah, I need you to calm down" he said still a bit scared, I shook my head and gasped as the pain hit "Look at me Sarah" he demanded, I shook my head and felt something pressed agains't my forehead, I looked up to see Stiles's face

"What are you doing?" I panted, he sighed "Being suicidal" he replied chuckling nervously, I smiled but it fell when the pain came back "Fight it Sarah, don't shift" he said firmly, I shook my head "It hurts" I whimpered, I heard a loud roar behind me but the pain caused me to ignore it "I know, hold onto me okay?" he asked pulling me to straddle his lap, he brought his knees up so that I was literally pressed agains't him

"Don't, I might kill you" I said screaming slightly "Just try not to concentrate on how much you hate me, think about how much you love me instead" he suggested, I laughed a little and he brought our hands up to the same level as our head before lacing his fingers through mine "You're such an' ass" I muttered, I winced and tried to move my head but he followed and kept his forehead agains't mine

"I know, what else am I?" he asked, I thought and as much as it hurt he seemed to pop up in my head "Funny, sarcastic, hot, annoying..." I winced again but it was calming down "What else?" he pushed "Weird, human, my best friend, in love with my friend" the pain came back as thoughts of him and Lydia flooded my mind "No don't think about that" he exclaimed as he felt my body shaking from the change "Sarah you're my best friend okay? Don't change" he begged, I let my mind go blank and before I knew it everything turned black.

* * *

I shot up from the bed and gasped loudly, I looked around and found I was in my bedroom again, if I didn't know better I'd say it was all a dream, but of course I did know better and it wasn't a dream "You're awake" Stiles's voice said from my left, I jumped and sighed "What are you doing here?" I asked, he shrugged "It's a Saturday, can't I stay over my best friends house?" he asked,

I have him an' annoyed look "Okay fine, I was worried about you. You've never passed out while turning before. It freaked me out" he admitted, I nodded "Well I'm fine so you can go back to worrying about Lydia now" I said bitterly, he groaned "I don't care about her right now" he exclaimed, I looked at him with wide eyes "You're the one I'm worried about" he said in a more calmer tone, I sighed

"I'm fine, I just passed out. Could've been much worse...Anyway is Isaac okay?" I asked changing the subject, he nodded "Derek's taking care of him until we get him off the 'Most Wanted' list" he replied shrugging, I nodded "Fair enough" I muttered, it was awkwardly quiet for a moment until he dumped something on my bed "You have to stop killing people Sarah" he said, I stared at the duffel bag that held my sword

"Why? Their killing us" I said quietly "You wanna be just like them Sarah? Killing people without a care?" he asked, I groaned and fell back on my bed "Stop making me sound like the bad girl here, I'm not" I moaned annoyed "I know you're not but the hunters think you are, then again the only reason they haven't killed you is either because they think you're human or they don't know you killed Kate. Look do what you want I'm just giving an' oppinion here" he said standing up, I sighed and sat up

"Fine I'll stop killing people" I said reluctantly, he looked at me with wide eyes "Really?" he asked hopefully, I nodded "The anchor thing makes my wolf wanna keep you happy and apparently not killing hunters keeps you happy, so not killing hunters is what I'll do" I replied slightly ticked off, he nodded and came down from the excited high "Well good, and thanks" he said, I nodded and lied back down on my bed "You can go now" I mumbled into the pillow, I heard him leave the room and I sighed.


	29. Ice Pick Part 1

I crossed my arms and looked up at Scott and Alison halfway up the gym climbing wall, it had been 2 days since I promised to stop killing people and things had gotten slightly better, I was getting more sleep so I wasn't as snappy in school, and Stiles kept finding ways to get me to talk to him...damn anchor effect, I chuckled once Alison kicked Scott's foot causing him to fall,

he stopped an inch away from the mat thanks to the safety rope around his waist, he dropped onto the mat and a few people laughed "McCall I don't know why but your pain gives me a special kind of joy. Alright next, Stilinski, Erica on the wall" Finstock demanded getting up off the mat, I never knew Eric that well but I had talked to her in my math class, she had epilepsy and I remember once she had a fit in my class, I was actually scared for her that day, Stiles climbed up the wall and got down during a short period of time but Erica was stuck a few feet up the wall,

her arms were shaking and I could hear her whimpering "Erica! Dizzy? Is it Vertigo?" Finstock asked, I rolled my eyes "She's just freaking out" Lydia said a little amused with the situation "Erica?" I asked worriedly "I..I'm fine" she replied shakily "Coach maybe it's not safe you know she's epileptic" Alison said also worried

"What? Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff. Erica you're fine just kick off from the wall there's a mat to catch you" Finstock said, it took her a few seconds but she finally let go if the grips and floated down onto the mats, Finstock unlcipped her from the rope and as she walked away a few people snickered, I sighed, I knew what it was like to have people laugh at you, I used to get it a lot "Sarah you okay?" Stiles asked as arms wrapped around my waist, I shrugged "I guess" I replied turning to face him.

I was in the girls locker room about to take off my gym shirt when my hands suddenly started shaking, I felt a strange pull and I followed it into the gym, Erica was climbing the wall again only this time without the safety mat's and rope "Sarah what's going on?" Scott asked running in next to me,

my eyes widened as Erica gasped and let go of the grips, Scott ran as fast as he could and succesfully caught her, he put her down on the floor and I kneeled down on her left "Put her on her side" Alison instructed coming in with a few other people, I gently turned her over as her whole body started to shake and she gripped my left hand, I let her hold onto it tight as we waited for the ambulance to arrive.

* * *

Next Day at School...

I sat down next to Scott at the cafeteria table and put down my tray, Erica hadn't turned up to school this morning and I was a little worried, I seriously felt sorry for her "Got 'em, pick you up after work tonight and we'll go to the rink cool?" Stiles asked falling into his seat and placing the keys on the table, I rolled my eyes but something suddenly caught my eye in the entrance to the cafeteria,

Erica walked in but she did not look like her old self, if anything she looked confident and her clothing style had deffinatly changed, I felt the familiar scent and my eyes widened slightly...Erica was a werewolf "What the holy hell is that?" Lydia asked as everyone stared at Erica "It's Erica" Scott said curiously, she walked out of the cafeteria and we followed her outside, she got into a familiar black car and I groaned, Derek smiled at us before taking off.

* * *

At The Ice Rink...

Stiles unlocked the doors and switched on the lights, I walked in with Alison and Lydia while looking around, I had taken ice skating lessons a lot when I was younger and I was pretty good at it "Not too bad" I commented rather impressed with their breaking in skills, we all grabbed a pair of skates from the closet and I tied on a pair of black ice skates, I left my black heeled boots on the bench and walked towards the ice,

Alison and Scott were being very lovey dovey and Stiles was currently talking to Lydia, I didn't think Stiles knew it but the fact that he was flirting with me one day and then trying to win over Lydia the next was kind of frustrating me, maybe I should just get with someone else, I skated around the rink a few times before lifting my right leg high in the air and spinning around, I missed skating but I think it was because I used to do it when I was normal,

I stopped spinning and found Lydia doing a spin but with both feet on the ground "You're pretty good" I admitted nodding, she shrugged "I've been taking lessons since I was little" she said, I nodded and laughed at the sight of Scott falling down, I looked to the entrance and found Stiles staring at me and Lydia with his jaw dropped and eyes wide...he was probably staring at Lydia though,

she started skating again and I did the same before doing another spin, I lifted my right leg up behind me and held it with my hands while spinning and tilting my head back, I did a spinning jump and skated backwards before I got the feeling of someone's eyes on me, I paused and looked behind me to see Stiles leaning agains't the plastic wall surrounding the rink, Lydia was skating around and Alison was teaching Scott how to stay on two feet, I skated over to Stiles and stopped by putting my hands either side of him again's the wall

"How long have you been able to do that? Is it a wolf perk?" he asked with wide eyes, I chuckled and motioned to Scott "If it was a wolf perk d'you think Scott would look like bambi on ice right now?" I asked, he smiled and shrugged 'Fair enough, aren't you cold?" he asked glancing at my bare arms and stomach, I shrugged "A little but it's not too bad" I replied, he took my hand and led me off the ice towards his bagpack,

he unzipped it and pulled out a bright orange zip up hoodie "Here" he said handing it to me, I pulled it on and moaned at how warm it was, the sleeves were a bit long and reached my knuckles while the bottom of the hoodie reached my upper thighs "Thanks" I said zipping it up, he nodded "No problem" he said, I stood from the bench and got back on the ice while he followed,

Alison and Scott had dissapeared but they were probably making out or something, I stopped skating once I noticed Lydia on her knees staring at the floor, I watched her a little confused until she started screaming while still staring at something on the floor, Stiles held her back so she didn't injure herself and Alison appeared with Scott, something was seriously going on with Lydia.


	30. Ice Pick Part 2

I was in the girls bathroom checking my long curly hair when a familiar scent hit me, I looked behind me in the mirror to see Erica "Hi" I sighed, she nodded in greeting "So where did he bite you?" I asked leaning agains't the sink counter "On my arm. We were in the hospital after I had the seizure and he said he could make it all go away" she replied smiling a little to herself "Well it was better than' my bite" I said turning to pull myself up onto the counter

"What was your bite like?" she asked curiously, I wasn't sure why she wasn't snapping at me like she was most people but I ignored it "You know how I used to have glasses right?" I asked, she nodded "Well I was in the woods with Scott and I was knocked down, they fell off so everything was blurry to me, next thing I know there's some huge pain in my thigh and I'm being dragged backwards through the woods, I was screaming and crying but Scott finally helped me" I explained, she nodded

"It hurt when he bit me, but only for a moment. After that everything felt amazing" she said sighing happily, I chuckled "Yeah I remember that feeling. It's amazing isn't it? Being weak for so long and then after one bite everyone wants you" I said, she nodded "Yeah" she whispered "I'm not like my brother Erica, he hates the werewolf thing but I love it, despite the painfull full moons I can't imagine my life without it" I admitted shaking my head "You're not re-joining the pack are you?" she asked slightly dissapointed,I shook my head

"I'm more of a strong omega, but if someone from my old pack is hurt then I won't hesitate to come running" I said, she nodded and I remembered something "Look I heard what you told Scott earlier, about the class seizure a while ago" I clarified, she glanced down "It was horrible what that guy did, I was in the class when it happened" I explained, she shrugged "It was a long time ago, sure I might hurt him one day but look at us now Sarah" she exclaimed motioning to me then herself

"We are two of the hottest girls in the school now, and we used to be losers" she said smiling, I nodded "True. Being a werewolf is pretty sweet. I guess Derek told you about the hunters and the full moon" I asked, she nodded "Well there's this thing you can do to stay in control when you're turning. It's called an' anchor, you search your brain for something and it can hold you down. But not many people find it" I said, she narrowed her eyes in confusion

"Do you have one?" she asked tilting her head, I nodded "Mhmm. Anyway I have to get going, later" I waved leaving the bathroom, I didn't exactly want Erica knowing what or who my anchor is, she was nice when she was human but I knew better than' anyone the feeling of being very confident, it felt powerfull almost.

* * *

"I'm gonna go to the ice rink and see if he's there, and if he's not at home you call me" Scott said as we exited the cafeteria, the boys had a theory that Boyd was now a werewolf, all because his cafeteria table was empty "Maybe we should just let him, Boyd I mean you said Derek's giving them a choice right?" Stiles asked shrugging "No we can't" Scott exclaimed quietly

"But you got to admit so far everyone that got turned looks pretty damn good, especially Sarah and Erica. The word sensational comes to mind" Stiles admitted, I smiled "Yeah well how good d'you think Erica's gonna look with a wolfsbane bullet in her head?" Scott asked annoyed "All I'm sayin' is maybe this one isn't exactly your responsibility" Stiles replied

"They all are, we know things are gonna get out of control so that makes me responsible" Scott said, Stiles sighed in annoyence before shrugging "Alright I'm with yah, but I gotta say this new found heroism is making me very attracted to you" he said looking at Scott, I chuckled "Shut up" Scott muttered "No seriously you wanna try making out with me for a sec? Just to see how it feels" Stiles said, Scott pushed him down the hall and I laughed.

* * *

I walked into the ice rink with Scott and it was quiet dark, Boyd was riding around the ice on some kind of big machine thingy "Boyd" Scott called walking onto the ice towards him, I slowly followed hoping I didn't fall onto my ass "I just wanna talk, c'mon Boyd please. Did Derek tell you everything, and I don't mean going out of control on the full moons I mean everything" Scott said loudly,

Boyd cut off the machine and sighed before facing us "He told me about the hunters" Boyd said "And that's not enough to make you say no? Whatever you want there's other ways to get it" Scott said "I just want to not eat lunch alone everday" Boyd exclaimed, I sighed sympathetically "If you're looking for friends you could do a lot better than' Derek" Scott said, I rolled my eyes

"That really hurt Scott" we both turned around to see Derek walk onto the ice with Erica and Isaac "I mean if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus" Derek said motioning to the two with him "Erica, how's life been for you since we met?" he asked, she thought for a moment "Hmm, in a word. Transformative" she said growling and letting her canines grow through a little, I rolled my eyes again

"Isaac?" Derek asked "Well I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive but other than' that I'm great" he replied shrugging "Okay hold on this isn't exactly a fair fight" Scott said "Then go home Scott" Derek said, Scott stayed put and I remained next to him, Derek tilted his head back and Isaac walked towards us with Erica, Scott slammed his hand down on the ice and it broke,

he looked up and appeared to be wolfed out "I mean it wasn't fair for them" he snapped, I sighed "Come on do I have to fight" I whined throwing my hands up "If you don't think you can handle it...omega" Derek said smugly, he knew it would set me off and he was right, I shifted and roared.

Erica was on her knees and Scott was fighting with Isaac, it wasn't exactly difficult fighting with these two more because Scott and I had been werewolves longer than' them, I leaned agains't Boyd's machine and sighed, I had stopped fighting a few minutes ago, I didn't care what was going on so I wasn't really sure what I was doing here in the first place, once both of them were face down on the ice floor Scott looked up

"Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you, he's just adding to his own power okay? It's all about him, he makes it feel like he's given you some kind of gift but all he's done is turned you into a bunch of guard dogs" Scott shouted, he grabbed Isaac's jacket and threw him along the ice, Isaac skidded until he stopped in front of Derek's feet, Scott did the same with Erica and I shifted back

"It's true, it is about power" Derek confirmed, he walked towards Scott and let his claws come through, I tensed and stood straight "Scott don't" I begged, he stayed still and I sighed "Scott he may not be our alpha but he is an' alpha and could easily kill you" I reminded him, once Derek reached us he was shifted, I moved out of the way and stood on the bottom step of Boyd's machine,

after a lot of Scott getting his ass kicked Derek finally stopped and walked away, I got down from the machine and crouched down next to the injured Scott, Boyd jumped down from his seat and looked down at me and Scott "Don't, you don't wanna be like them" Scott groaned shaking his head "You're right" Boyd said, he lifted his shirt showing us the bite mark on his right hip "I wanna be like you" he said before walking away.


	31. Very Important Author's Note!

**Hey dudes! First of all, I'm so sorry that this isn't an update, just in-case I got your hopes up. I've created a new account on F.F, so from now on I will be re-posting my stories on that account. Please don't favourite any of the stories, or this account as I will be deleting it once I'm done re-posting. The name of my new account is BabyBearMunchkin. Don't ask about the name, it was cute so I chose it :). Anywho all my stories will be re-posted and re-edited on that account from now on.**

**Also, unfortunately, only a few stories will be re-posted, as I know that I've lost interest in some. Below is a list of the returning stories on my other account:**

**- Back to WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
- Life In WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic.)  
- Bailey's Story (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
- Breanna Parker (A 'Karate Kid' Fic).  
- Charlotte's Nightmare (A 'Fright Night' Fic).  
- Cj's Story (A 'Fright Night' Fic).  
- Oliver Twist (An 'Oliver Twist' Fic).  
- The Werewolf's Sister (A 'Being Human' Fic).  
- The Radio Rebels (A 'Radio Rebel' Fic).  
- The Country Girl (A 'Wizards of Waverly Place' Fic).  
- Neverland & Return to Neverland (A 'Peter Pan' Fic).  
- The Other Misfit (A 'Misfits' Fic).  
- The Search for the Stone (A 'Little Vampire' Fic).**

**So, those are the stories that will be re-edited and re-posted on my new account. If the story you like is not on the list then I'm really sorry, but I've lost interest and no longer feel the need to continue the story. Anyway, that's all. But I thank you so much for favouriting and following my stories. This will be my last A/N on this account. BabyLibby out xox.**


End file.
